The Other Side Of Compassion
by RaeAngel
Summary: COMPLETED! A BtVSThe MummyPhantom Of The Opera xover. After being sucked in a portal that takes them back in time to 1870, Buffy, Dawn and Willow come face to face and heart to heart with a certain mysterious man Erik
1. First Meetings

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ belongs to Joss Wheldon and _The Phantom Of The Opera_ belongs to Joel Schmacher, Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline: **Post-season seven, _Buffy_ and during the movie _The Phantom Of The Opera._

**Pairing(s): **Erik/Christine, Buffy/Erik (friendship), Dawn/Erik (friendship), Willow, Willow/Christine (friendship)

**Author's Note: **This is the first time I'm writing a _Phantom Of The Opera _fic so please don't flame me. I saw the movie recently and I loved it. I got the idea for this fic after watching the movie and watching the _Buffy _episodes _Blood Ties _and _Once More, With Feeling _(There will be elements from that episode in this story) but the story takes place six months after the series finale _Chosen_. Don't worry for those waiting for updates for the stories _Underneath It All (a Buffy-Nip/Tuck x-over), Conviction Of The Heart _(a _Buffy/Angel/Charmed/Harry Potter/Lord Of The Rings _x-over), and _Love Is Only The Beginning _(a _Buffy/Star Wars _x-over); I'm not abandoning those but my updates won't be speedy so please be patient. I'll have new chapters for them soon.

Also, this will be edited due to the bizarre new rule of no song lyrics in stories so if you want to read the unedited version of this story, go to Twisting The Hellmouth. But I'll need help for music lyrics for the unedited version of this story. I'm thinking of a friendship theme for Buffy, Dawn and Erik since they are the main characters but I have no idea what song to use. If you have any suggestions just e-mail me at with the following:

Song Title

Why you chose the song

The lyrics of course!

If you have any suggestions on how I can improve the story, just e-mail me and I'll be happy to consider them. Anyway, enjoy my newest fan fic and please no flames, I will ignore them and I have no patience for them.

**Summary: **What happens when you, your sister and your best friend are sent back in time to save a tortured spirit while saving the world at the same time? That what happens to Buffy, Willow and Dawn when a demon creates a portal sending them back in time to Paris 1870. In spite of their struggle to stop the demon and find a way back home; Buffy, Dawn and Willow are about to come face to face and heart to heart with a mysterious man known as the Phantom Of The Opera (Erik) and his young protégé Christine. While trying to show Erik compassion and affection, Buffy, Dawn and Willow slowly begin to re-examine the nature of love, family and friendship in light of the final battle against the First Evil.

The Other Side Of Compassion  
By RaeAngel

_It is said that in every generation there is one who is cursed with darkness but yet can be shown love, compassion and affection. There is also one who has seen darkness but yet can still see the good things in life. What if the one gifted with genius but cursed with darkness and the one who has seen tragedy and yet can still see love were worlds and times apart? For years we, the Powers That Be, have waited for the time when the one cursed with darkness known as the Phantom Of The Opera also known as Erik and the one who has seen death but still could love known as the Chosen One also known as Buffy Summers. She will be joined by two others. The Key also known as Dawn Summers and the Witch also known as Willow Rosenberg. Together, they will show the Phantom Of The Opera that while the world may have its cruelties, it also has people who care and love and at the same time they will face a danger that only they can stop. And now the time has come for it to begin … _

**Paris, France  
August 23, 2003**

Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg stood in front of the steps of an old opera house. It had been a few months since the destruction of Sunnydale a.k.a the Hellmouth and since then the Slayer and her friends had been busy with training and finding new Slayers. But their mission was interrupted when they got word of a demon terrorizing the people of Paris inside of an old opera house rumoured to have been haunted by the ghost of a mysterious man known as the Phantom Of The Opera.

_I remember Giles saying something like that. _Buffy thought. _Too bad the old Watcher's Council dismissed it as a myth. _

Buffy felt movement behind her and she spun around stake raised. Willow turned around with her hands raised preparing to use a spell. Buffy groaned and rolled her eyes in annoyance when she saw who it was.

"Dawn. I thought I told you to stay with the other Slayers." She chided.

Her sister, Dawn gave her an even look. "Since when do I listen to you?" she said. Getting the point, Buffy sighed and turned her attentions back to the front of the old opera house.

"This place looks very old for a demon to be hiding out." Dawn commented.

"Well, Giles did say that the place is a historic landmark because of the legend of the Phantom Of The Opera." Willow replied.

Dawn was confused. "The legend of the Phantom Of The Opera?"

Willow cleared her throat as she spoke. "The Phantom Of The Opera was someone who terrorized an opera company that was running performances. It was said that he wrote letters to the directors of various operas demanding all kinds of things warning them of any kind of disaster in the performances if his demands were not met. Some said that he was insane. Others said that he did all of those things all because of one of the actresses in the opera company. He disappeared after a fire in the opera house. It's believed that he was killed in the fire and that his ghost haunts the place to this day."

The confused look on Dawn's face disappeared and was replaced by an interested glance. "That's very interesting. Was it ever investigated?"

"No." Willow said. "According one of the Watcher's Dairies that I read, the Council refused to conduct an investigation because the Phantom Of The Opera was dismissed as a myth that he didn't exist."

Buffy snorted. "Stupid idiots." She said. "Betcha that the Council was run by one of Quentin Travers's ancestors at the time."

Willow opened her mouth again to speak but before she even uttered a word, a high-pitched sound rang out in the darkened street and from the darkened opera house. The redheaded witch turned to both Buffy and Dawn.

"We hear it too." Buffy said. At that, she ran toward the doors of the opera house with Dawn and Willow close behind her. She threw open the doors of the opera house and ran inside. She looked around with a sword in her hands looking for any movement or anything out of the ordinary. After looking in the lobby, she went upstairs and kept on walking down the hall until something caught her eye. One of two doors leading to an old dressing room was open. Curious but cautious, Buffy walked inside. The room was completely empty except for a mirror on the wall. She kept on walking and looking around till she reached the mirror. But then she noticed that the mirror was on an angle and moved it to reveal a darkened stone corridor.

_The mirror is actually a secret passage! _Buffy realized. _But where does it lead to?_

Her thoughts were derailed by another high-pitched sound this time coming from the darkened corridor. Feeling that she wouldn't be able to fight the demon alone, Buffy turned and called for Dawn and Willow.

"Willow! Dawn!"

Dawn and Willow both rushed inside the room and were at the Slayer's side in seconds. Willow's eyes widened when she saw the mirror and the darkened corridor.

"A secret passage." She breathed. "Where do you think it goes?"

"That's what we're going to find out." Buffy said as she entered the stone corridor. She took a flashlight out of her pocket and turned it on. It took the three women close to ten minutes to walk down the end of the corridor and enter a staircase. As they were going down the stairs, however, Dawn felt something pull at her ankle. She turned to see that it was the demon that they were looking with a rather insane look on its face.

"Hello, hello, hello." It said evilly.

"Buffy!" Dawn screamed struggling to pull herself. Then with her other foot, she kicked the demon in the face freeing her. Buffy and Willow both turned around but before they could react, the demon took a dagger and threw it at Willow.

"Will!" Buffy yelled in warning. With no thought for herself, she ran in front of her best friend. But the dagger hit home into her stomach. She fell onto the ground groaning in pain.

"Buffy!" Dawn screamed.

"Nice catch, Slayer." The demon said with an evil sneer. Then it climbed onto the top of the staircase. It muttered some words in a language that Buffy couldn't understand. Then within seconds, a portal began to form and it grew big enough for the demon to go through. Unfortnately for the Slayer, her sister and best friend, the portal was sucking everything in and there was nothing to hold onto and soon they were sucked inside of it.

"What's happening?" Dawn screamed before everything went back.

**Underneath the Opera Populaire  
Winter 1870**

Dawn woke up slowly and painfully. As awareness slowly returned to her, she took to her surroundings. _We're still in the same creepy underground passage_. Then she noticed that there were torches where there were none before.

_Where they did come from? Wait! Where's Buffy and Willow?_

"Hello? Willow? Buffy?"

"Right here, Dawn."

Dawn turned to see her sister and Willow a few feet away from her. Her curiosity turned to fear for Buffy when she remembered her being wounded. She ran to them.

"Is she okay?" Dawn asked. Her fear for Buffy was hard to ignore.

Willow shook her head. "I don't know, Dawnie." Then she looked around and saw the torches. "Since when there were torches? There were none when we entered down here."

"That what I was wondering." Dawn said. "I mean, how can …" But she was cut off by a deep, booming voice that cut through the air.

"Who dares to enter my domain?"

Dawn and Willow nearly jumped at the voice. Willow raised her hands with a spell at the tip of her tongue but when a dark figure dressed entirely of black with a white mask on the right face of his face appeared before them, her eyes widened and she lowered her hands stunned.

"My Goddess, it's him." Willow said softly loud enough for Dawn to hear. "The Phantom Of The Opera."

"Oh, my God!" Dawn whispered as she put two on two together. _That demon used a portal to send both it and us back in time. We're in 1870 Paris! _As she glanced back at Willow, Dawn knew that the redheaded witch had reached the same conclusion.

"Something tells me that we're not in the twenty-first century anymore." Dawn whispered too soft for the dark stranger to hear but loud enough for Willow to hear.

"No, we're definitely not." Willow whispered back. "Where are we?"

Dawn shook her head indicating that she had no idea then she turned back at the dark stranger. She then screwed her face into what she hoped was a blank expression.

"Who are you?" The stranger demanded.

"We're young women looking for shelter." Dawn said as evenly as she could remembering what Buffy told her when talking to people _Stay as close to the truth as possible without revealing anything about magic or the supernatural. _

"Dawn is my name." Dawn continued. "And this is Willow. The young woman in her arms is my sister Elizabeth." _Buffy will kill me for uttering her birth name but it's better to give him that name than 'Buffy'. _"She's hurt and we have nowhere to go. We came through a window and we got lost trying to find someone. We didn't know that there was anyone down here or think that there was anyone."

Catching on to what Dawn was doing, Willow added. "Please, we didn't mean to enter in your domain. Don't hurt us. Like Dawn said, we didn't think that there was anyone down here."

Dawn watched as the stranger known as the Phantom Of The Opera walked slowly pass her and towards Willow and a badly wounded Buffy. He knelt down in front of them. At that point, Dawn wasn't sure what he was doing but after a few minutes, he got up this time with Buffy in his arms. He glanced at Dawn.

"Come with me." The Phantom said to her in a soft voice. Dawn, trembling with fear for her sister, nodded and followed him with Willow close behind her. As he was leading them through the corridor, Dawn did something that she hadn't done since her mother's death.

She prayed.

_God, please don't take Buffy away from me again. I lost her once to that hell-bitch Glory. I almost lost her during the battle against the First Evil. I don't want to lose her again. Please give me a sign that he's going to help us. Please, God. Spare her. Please, please._

Well, what do you think so far? Please review and please no flames. I will ignore them and I have no patience for them. The second chapter will be up ASAP so keep your eyes peeled for updates as they happen.


	2. The Musings Of A Phantom

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ belongs to Joss Wheldon and _The Phantom Of The Opera_ belongs to Joel Schmacher, Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline: **Post-season seven, _Buffy_ and during the movie _The Phantom Of The Opera._

**Pairing(s): **Erik/Christine, Buffy/Erik (friendship), Dawn/Erik (friendship), Willow, Willow/Christine (friendship)

**Summary: **While tracking a demon terrorizing the people of Paris inside of an old opera house, Buffy ended up getting wounded saving Willow. Then she, Willow and Dawn are sucked into a portal that takes them back in time to 1870 where they encountered the legendary Phantom Of The Opera.

_I can't believe it's him. I mean, this is the Phantom Of The Opera. The guy who's rumoured to have a violent temper and can kill a man within the wink of an eye. _

That was all Willow could think about as the Phantom lead her and Dawn down the darkened staircase still carrying the bleeding form of her best friend in his arms. At first, the redheaded witch thought she was dreaming upon seeing him but then she had realized what had happened when the demon created the portal and went in taking her, Dawn and Buffy with it. Willow was so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear Dawn calling her softly.

"Willow, we're almost at the lake. He's going to take us to his lair." She said jerking her thumb at the Phantom.

Willow nodded but she still wasn't convinced. "I don't know, Dawnie." She said. "I have a bad feeling about this. I don't trust him."

"I do." Dawn replied quickly. "If the Phantom wanted to kill us, he would've done it already but he hasn't. Plus, he did look concerned for Buffy when he looked at her wound. We have no choice but trust him."

Willow sighed. "You're right." She said in a weary voice. "But that doesn't mean that I have to like it." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"God, you're starting to sound like Xander." She muttered to herself. Just she turned around, Dawn tripped on a rock and fell forward toward the ground but then she felt a hand grabbing her arm tightly breaking her fall. Dawn looked up to see that the Phantom had grabbed her arm to prevent her from falling further.

"Thank you." She said. _God, I have to learn to watch where I'm going when I'm talking to people!_

"You must be careful, Mademoiselle." The Phantom said softly. His lips curved into a smirk when Dawn's face turned a dark shade of red and she struggled to come up with a retort. Then he looked up at the redhead who had a long-suffering look on her face. Both young women were beautiful as well as the wounded young woman in his arms. As he lowered her onto the small boat at the edge of the lake, he took another look at her. She was beautiful with blonde hair and green eyes. She was dressed in clothing that he had never seen before. But then again, so were the two young women. There were something about them that he couldn't explain. Shifting his thoughts aside for now, the Phantom looked up back at the young women.

"Mademoiselles. Shall we?" He said. "I can not help her if we delay."

Dawn and Willow nodded and got on the small boat with the Phantom's help. After a silent twenty minute ride, they reached their destination. Dawn's jaw nearly dropped.

"Oh, my God!" She exclaimed. "Willow, look at this!"

Willow couldn't believe it either. _This is the Phantom's lair? It looks more like a music studio 1870s style. _She took to her new surroundings. There were candles everywhere and an organ. There were other rooms all with doors. _How could he have rooms down here? _

"Wow!" Willow whispered.

"Double wow." Dawn agreed. "Giles would have a thing or two to say if he could see us now."

Willow nodded. "I bet." She said. The redheaded witch then shifted her focus on the Phantom who got the small boat near the ledge of the entrance of his lair. He gently lifted Buffy off first and carried her away to a room before coming back for Dawn and Willow. He helped them both off before he rushed to tend to Buffy. While he had managed to take the dagger out of her stomach before getting on the boat, he wasn't able to properly try to stop the bleeding. After a while, he was able to get it under control using a long piece of her clothing. As he unwrapped the wound, he was surprised to see that it was already starting to heal. But that didn't stop him from being concerned for her condition. Using a white sheet, he changed her bandages and then dressed her in a white dress. Then he went to Dawn and Willow who were waiting anxiously.

"She is going to all right." The Phantom kept his face a blank mask as expressions of relief etched on the young women's faces mostly on Dawn's. He regarded the teen with interest. While the redhead, Willow, kept her distance, Dawn was more accepting and trustworthy. She also wasn't afraid to entrust her sister's life in his hands. She trusted him which was felt good and at the same time foreign to him. He never had any human contact in his entire life since he made the catacombs of the opera house his home. Dawn was also innocent and at the same time looked like she had suffered more than she should have in her entire lifetime.

"Dawn." The Phantom said again in a soft voice.

Dawn nodded. "Yes, that's my name." She said.

"It is a beautiful name." The Phantom said. "So is the name Willow." He turned to Willow as he said it.

Willow tried in vain not to blush but it was impossible when she felt her cheeks grow hot. "Th-thank you." She stuttered. "I mean, that's the first time anyone has ever said that about my name except for a few people in my life. My mother always thought that she gave me a pretty name. Then again, I never really …"

The Phantom tried to hold on to his blank expression but it was almost impossible. He gave an embarrassed Willow an amused smirk while Dawn laughed outright at her babbling. Usually, he had no use for people who babble but there was something about Willow's babbling that he found amusing and comforting. Like Dawn, there was some innocence in Willow but also she looked like that she suffered. He could tell in her green eyes that she had suffered and possibly done things. Terrible things. In all of his years living on this earth, he had never met anyone like Willow and Dawn nor did he have any faith in the world. Because he was never shown compassion but from what he had gathered from Dawn and Willow, they weren't not like the rest of the world. They looked like people who were accepting, compassionate and understanding especially Dawn. She looked like someone who accepted people at face value despite of what they had.

_Perhaps, there is hope for me after all and for the world. _

**Sorry, this is so short. I have work in the morning and I just couldn't get idea out of my head. This will definitely be in the revised version of this story, which will be started after I'm finished with this version. So please review but remember no flames. I will ignore them and I have no patience for them. Keep your eyes peeled for updates as they happen.**


	3. The Beginning Of A Friendship

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ belongs to Joss Wheldon and _The Phantom Of The Opera_ belongs to Joel Schmacher, Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. The songs in this story belong to the songwriters who wrote these amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline: **Post-season seven, _Buffy_ and during the movie _The Phantom Of The Opera._

**Pairing(s): **Erik/Christine, Buffy/Erik (friendship), Dawn/Erik (friendship), Willow/Christine (friendship)

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! I'm glad you're enjoying this so far. As for the quickie updates, I have so many ideas for the first chapters that I couldn't keep them to myself and I decided to update as quick as I can before my job gets even busier. Anyway, this will be the last quickie update in a while but don't worry I will continue on with this story and three of my other fan fics. This is the edited version of this chapter, if you want to understand this chapter better, I strongly recommend you read the unedited version of this chapter on the website Twisting The Hellmouth. Otherwise, enjoy!  
**WARNING: **Major angst ahead! Just to be warned.

**Summary: **The Phantom took Dawn, Willow and a badly wounded Buffy to his lair where he learned more about them.

Dawn sat at the edge of the lake alone staring at nothing in particular. Willow was with Buffy waiting for her to wake up and the Phantom was sitting in front of his organ busy with a piece of music that he was writing for an opera. Dawn couldn't help but glance up at him every now and again. There was something in his eyes that reminded her of Angel during the early days when he and Buffy were dating. The look of isolation, loneliness and desperation to trust people. It was something that made Dawn feel extremely sympathetic toward the man who saved her sister's life and whom she was beginning to trust more than anyone in her short life.

_I place him in the same level as Spike. _

Unable to bear the silence anymore, Dawn began to sing to herself softly. A song she had loved as a child called _Bridge Over Troubled Water_. As a child, that song was what put her to sleep. Her mother would sing it to her or played it on her stereo every night when she went to bed. At that point, Dawn was so engrossed in her song that she didn't notice that the Phantom had stopped what he was doing and was listening to every word of the song she was singing with a look in his eyes that would suggest it struck a cord within him.

The Phantom was in the middle of writing a song for an upcoming opera when he heard Dawn singing a song that he had never heard before but it sounded beautiful and yet comforting at the same time as well as the teen's voice. She had a near perfect pitch to her voice with a lot of clarity and a good range. He looked up and was surprised and the same time pained at the sad and sympathetic expression on Dawn's face and in her eyes as she was looking at him. He squeezed his eyes shut as feelings of sadness, pain and loneliness ripped through him like a tidal wave. The Phantom was so lost into his emotions that he almost didn't feel a small hand squeezing his own. He opened his eyes to see that Dawn was standing beside him with tears of pity in her eyes and a gentle smile on her young face. As they glanced at each other, Dawn continued her song.

As she did, Dawn could tell by the look on the Phantom's face and in his eyes that he was struggling with feelings of pain and loneliness the same as Angel once did so long ago. It made her feeling even more sympathetic toward the man who saved her sister's life. At one point, she saw a tear run down his face followed by another. Before she realized it, she knelt down in front of him and took him into her arms. He tried to pull away from her, even from her touch but she held him firm in her arms. Finally he broke down crying giving in to the emotions that he had pent-up inside of him for so long. Again, Dawn felt tears of pity pricking her eyes but this time she didn't fight them back and let them fall down her cheeks. She cried for Angel, for Spike, for her friends back home but most of all, she cried for the Phantom who spent his entire life without family and friends to back up on unlike herself, Buffy and Willow. As she cried, she finished her song unaware that Willow was witnessing the whole thing from the doorway.

_Now, I understand why Dawn is willing to trust him. Why she's giving him the benefit of a doubt. She places him on the same level of faith and trust as she once did with Spike. _

Willow was in the room with Buffy when she heard Dawn singing and came out in time to see what was happening between her and the Phantom. What she saw reminded her of what happened after she nearly destroyed the world and what Xander did to stop her. She was grateful for what he had done to save her and the world. The scene that unfolded in front of her made the redheaded witch think of something that she hadn't thought of before.

_All of those years with no human contact. While Dawn has me and Buffy and everyone else back home, he has no one. No family, no friends. I mean, what kind of life has he known to live like this? _

Feeling a big ounce of understanding for Dawn and a swell of pity for the Phantom, Willow walked slowly to the sight before her and went behind him. Then she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back joining in with Dawn trying to ease his pain. Softly, Willow sang a song that she loved and listened to during the darkest days of her life. Just a song she learned when she was college but she felt it was approriate for the situation she and Dawn were in.

As she sang her song and reminisced of the darkest days of her life from the day Oz left her to Tara's death to when she nearly destroyed the world, Willow heard the Phantom say something so softly that she had to strain to hear.

"Thank you."

Willow smiled. "You're welcome …" Then she realized that she didn't know his real name but her question was answered a few seconds later.

"Erik. My name is Erik."

For the second time in a second, Willow smiled. "Erik." She whispered. Then she continued to sing her song this time with more conviction, more strength, confidence that she never thought she had and with more emotion as memories both good and bad rippled through her and her pity for Erik weighed on her soul.

**I'm not really happy with this chapter. I think I might've put Erik out of character a little bit but I'll let you guys decide that for yourself. Sorry for those of you who were hoping for Buffy to appear in this chapter, you have to wait till the next chapter to see her. Anyway, please review and remember no flames. I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them. Chapter 4 will be up soon (the chapter where Buffy will wake up). **


	4. Buffy and Erik

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ belongs to Joss Wheldon and _The Phantom Of The Opera_ belongs to Joel Schmacher, Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. The songs in this story belong to the songwriters who wrote these amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline: **Post-season seven, _Buffy_ and during the movie _The Phantom Of The Opera._

**Pairing(s): **Erik/Christine, Buffy/Erik (friendship), Dawn/Erik (friendship),Willow/Christine (friendship)

**Author's Note: **I know I said in the last chapter that it would be the last quickie update for a while but I couldn't resist putting one last quickie update before the upcoming working week. Also, I'll need some help in terms of pairings. One reviewer has suggested that I do either a Buffy/Erik pairing or a Willow/Erik pairing. What do you think?

Buffy/Erik?  
Willow/Erik? or

Erik/Christine all the way

E-mail me at and vote for your favorite and tell me why. The pairing that gets the most votes will make it in the story. Anyway, enjoy!

**Summary: **The friendship between Dawn, Willow and Erik began after he overheard Dawn sing a childhood favorite song and he broke down.

For the longest time, Willow and Dawn held Erik. Dawn held him in her arms while Willow had her arms around his waist. He was still crying and sobbing and was showing no signs of stopping. That made both women feel very sympathetic toward him. Willow had a idea just how lonely his life had been for all of the years he lived underneath the opera house and of all of the cruelites he had suffered in his early years but she didn't know just how bad until she saw him crying in Dawn's arms.

"Oh, Erik." Willow whispered. Then for the second time, she began to sing another song. This time, it was a song that Xander once sang to her at a birthday party back in high school. An old song called Lean On Me. The memory of when she cried because everyone in school made a fool out of her rippled through her as she was singing. Recognizing the song, Dawn joined in with Willow in a soft voice while continuing to hold Erik tightly in her arms also remembering. She was thinking of Cassie. The girl who had no friends and yet had so much to give but her life was cut short by a heart condition.

As Dawn was singing, she felt Erik's strong arms holding onto her tighter and her shoulder became wet with tears but she didn't care. After five minutes, she and Erik pulled away. As he was looking at her with tears still in his golden eyes, Dawn started to sing again this time with Willow singing with her.

When they finished singing, Dawn and Willow both gave Erik gentle and friendly smiles that made his heart jolt and the tears he had been holding back slid down his face. He couldn't help but look at both young women with a grateful smile. The pain of his loneliness and despair lessened just by looking at Dawn and Willow's faces. There wasn't a time in his life when he had felt true happiness except for this time. Erik was about to say something when he heard an unfamiliar voice say in a panicked tone.

"Where the hell am I?"

Dawn and Willow turned to see that Buffy was standing before them still wearing the dress that Erik dressed her in and she had a confused look on her face. Dawn shrieked in delight and relief and flung herself at her sister.

"Christ, Dawnie!" Buffy groaned in pain.

"Sorry." Dawn said sheepishly.

Willow smiled at her best friend. "Welcome back to the land of the living." She quipped.

"Thanks." Buffy replied. "What happened? Where are we and is that who I think it is?" She jerked her thumb at Erik and was surprised at the saddened looks on her sister's and best friend's faces as she did so.

"Yeah, it is." Willow said. She went on to explain what had happened after the demon threw the dagger at her and what Erik did to save her life. She also told her about what happened when Dawn sang to him. When she was finished, Buffy stared at her best friend in shock and disbelief.

_I can't believe we're sent back in time and yet my sister and best friend just befriended the legendary Phantom Of The Opera! Oh, my God!_

"Wow." Buffy said. "I thought I was dreaming when I saw you guys with him."

"That wasn't a dream, Buffy." Dawn said. "This is as real as it gets."

"And you guys just befriended him? No suspicion of him being evil or anything like that?" Buffy asked.

Willow gave her an even stare. "You didn't see him when he heard Dawn sing that song, Buffy." She said in a serious voice. "He looked so sad and so lonely that there was no doubt a lonely man behind the mask. I'm sure you met someone like that before."

Buffy was about to deny it when she remembered one person in particular who was like that. _Angel. _She remembered the times where she would find him brooding about his past and all of the lonely nights that came after he had his soul restored to him. She glanced at Erik before she looked back at Willow.

"You're right, Will." She said. "I'm sorry."

Willow shrugged her shoulders. "You were suspicious of him. You have every right to be. When he found us, Dawn immediately entrusted him with your life where I didn't trust him. But Dawn did and still does. She usually has a good sense when comes to trusting people."

Buffy gave her sister a proud smile. "That's my sister." She said. "Thanks, Dawn."

"Don't thank me." Dawn said. "Thank Erik. I mean, if it wasn't for him, you'd be dead by now."

Buffy only nodded and she walked to where Erik was standing which was by the organ. She looked deep into his golden eyes. _Man, he's got gorgeous eyes! _

"I just want to say thank you for saving my life." Buffy said. "And for taking care of Dawn and Willow." She almost gasped at the sadness and joy in his eyes as she was thanking him. _Willow_ _was right. There really is a lonely man behind the mask. _

Erik struggled to find the right words to say. As he did, he saw the sincerity and sympathy in Buffy's eyes. He also saw something else in her. While he saw innocence in both Dawn and Willow, he was seeing something entirely different in Buffy. He saw the eyes of a fighter. Someone who fought for humanity but was forced to by a higher force.

_What kind of a higher power would curse her to live such a life? _

As he found the right words to say, Erik took her hand and placed on his chest and looked deep into her green eyes as he said the words.

"You are welcome, Elizabeth."

Buffy usually hated being called by her birth name but for some reason, she didn't flinch when Erik uttered it. There was something in his voice that the Slayer found comforting. The same feeling she had when she was around Angel during the early days when they were dating.

_Get a grip, Summers! This is the Phantom Of The Opera you're gushing over! He's in love with someone else or supposed to be. God, why do I always hit on the hard ones?_

Still, Buffy didn't move her hand or her gaze from Erik. She looked deep into his golden eyes and saw what Dawn and Willow did. A man who had no family or friends to back up on unlike herself, Dawn and Willow.

_What kind of a hellhole does he live in? Why would the Powers That Be curse him to live like this? _

**Again, not happy with this chapter.** **But what can I do? I let you be the judge of this. Anyway, please review and remember no flames. I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them. Don't forget to vote for your favourite pairing! I'll get chapter 4 up ASAP. **


	5. Meeting Christine

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ belongs to Joss Wheldon and _The Phantom Of The Opera_ belongs to Joel Schmacher, Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. The songs in this story belong to the songwriters who wrote these amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline: **Post-season seven, _Buffy_ and during the movie _The Phantom Of The Opera._

**Pairing(s): **Erik/Christine, Buffy/Erik (friendship?), Dawn/Erik (friendship), Willow, Willow/Christine (friendship)

**Author's Note: **So sorry for the delay! I kept rewriting this chapter over and over til I liked it. Anyway, for those of you waiting for the results of the pairings poll, here they are.

· Buffy/Erik—8

· Willow/Erik – 2

· Erik/Christine – 3

But don't worry, I won't close the poll until my next update which won't be for a while so you dear readers still have time to vote for your favorite pairing. So if you haven't voted yet, e-mail me your vote or send me a review. Anyway, I'm also working ontwo sequels to this story but I won't give you the lowdown till my next update. Now on with the story and remember no flames! I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them.

**Summary: **Buffy regained conciousness and reunited with Dawn and Willow. She also met Erik and found herself becoming attracted to him because of the simliarities between him and Angel.

"I don't know why I let them talk me into this."

Buffy couldn't help but feel a little nervous and anxious. A week had passed since she, Dawn and Willow were thrown back through time and despite their desire to go back to their own timeline, they had already begun to adjust to life in 1870s Paris and thanks to Erik, they had a place to stay until they found a way back to the twenty-first century. Buffy smiled when she remembered Dawn's reaction when Erik gave the trio clothes that was fashionable in the time period. He gave Buffy, Dawn and Willow pants, shirts and dresses but it was Dawn's reaction that made the day a good day. She hugged Erik and said 'thank you' which was something that he had never thought he would hear from anyone.

_A week and already, Erik is one of us. A member of our little family._

The following day, Erik told them of an opera performance that was to take place in the Opera Populaire at the end of the week. The production was called _Hannibal _and the young woman he was teaching to sing was going to be in it. Since Buffy spent all of the nights of that week partolling the streets of Paris looking for the demon and slaying any vampires prowling around, only Dawn and Willow had met her and from what they told her, the girl was an excellent singer. Her name was Christine Daae.

_The girl Erik is supposed to be in love with. Man, why do I always fall for the wrong ones?_

Buffy groaned when she recalled the incident when Erik and Dawn talked her into attending the opera performance.

_/FLASHBACK/_

"I don't know, Dawnie. I'm not excatly a fan of opera. I mean, have you even heard me listen to opera?"

"Please, Buffy." Dawn gave her sister what looked like was her version of Willow's resolve face. "Erik wrote the music for the entire show. He would be very disappointed if you didn't go."

"Just give me one good reason …" Buffy nearly jumped when she heard Erik's voice say softly.

"You are not attending the performance?"

Buffy turned to see the disappointed look on Erik's face before turning back to face Dawn. She wanted to say no but the thought of saying it sent pangs of guilt through her. Seeing that she was losing the battle with both her sister and Erik, she sighed and said.

"Can you help me choose something for me to wear?"

Erik smiled while Dawn squealed with delight. "Yea!"

/_END OF FLASHBACK/_

Buffy looked down at her outfit for the evening which was a beautiful navy blue dress that went down to her ankles and a dark cloak. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a bun which revealed a beautifully detailed face. She once again complated why she had let her sister and friend talk her into going and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Erik's voice whispering in her ear.

"You look beautiful, Elizabeth."

Buffy turned to face him and tried to look annoyed but instead she blushed. "Thank you, Erik. You don't look too bad yourself." She said noticing the old fashionated suit that he was wearing. She gave him a cheeky grin to which he returned with a smirk.

"Where's Dawn and Willow?" she asked.

"We're here, Buffy."

Buffy turned around and her breath caught in her throat when she saw Dawn's outfit. She was wearing a black dress that that went to her ankles. She was also wearing a black cloak and her hair was pulled back with pins. She looked older than her sixteen years. Willow also looked beautiful with the red dress she was wearing and a matching cloak. Her hair was pulled into a French braid which went down her back.

"Oh, my God." Buffy whispered.

"You both look very beautiful." Erik said. He smiled when Willow's cheeks turned a dark shade of red and Dawn was trying very hard to blush.

"Thank you, Erik." Dawn said returning his smile.

"Th-thank you." Willow stuttered also returning his smile.

Buffy laughed when she saw that Willow's face was as red as her dress. She composed herself when she heard the faint sound of music echoing across the lake. _The opera is about to start. _

"Come, my angels. The performance is about to start." Erik said as he led the three women to the small boat to take them across the lake. As he sailed the boat toward the other side, Buffy couldn't help but smile.

_Maybe, this won't be so bad after all. _

Three hours later …

Buffy, Willow and Dawn sat in their seats in Box Five to which the trio's surprise was left empty for them to use. After Erik took them across the lake, he escorted them to the upper levels then decented back to the catacombs to wait for them. Even though neither of them were fans of opera music, they couldn't help but like the performance but as it turned out, the best was saved for last. Dawn and Willow both smiled broadly when they saw Christine enter the stage. She looked beautiful with the white dress she was wearing and her hair had jewels in it. For a moment, Christine looked up to see Dawn and Willow and smiled at them. Dawn grinned and mouthed 'good luck' while Willow only smiled an encouraging smile. Then she began to sing her part of the performance.

_Oh, my God! She's an awesome singer! _

Buffy couldn't help but clap loudly. She grinned at Dawn and Willow before she shifted her gaze back at Christine. She had never heard such a beautiful singing voice in her entire life.

"Bravo!" she shouted as she was clapping. Then she stopped when Christine continued her performance.

"You were right about one thing, Willow." Buffy whispered to her best friend.

"What?" Willow asked.

"Christine is an awesome singer." Buffy replied. "And that's coming from someone who doesn't listen to opera."

Willow laughed and grinned at Buffy before shifting her focus back to the performance.

"All right, Christine!" Dawn yelled as she clapped loudly with a big grin on her face. As she was doing so, Buffy and Willow looked at each other with grins on their faces.

"Erik is going to be so proud of her." Willow said. "She has done an awesome job tonight."

Buffy nodded. _Christine definitely puts some of the opera stars of the twenty first century to shame. _She thought as she went back to watching the rest of the performance.

Dawn gave a shout of delight as Christine finished her song and clapped very loudly beside Buffy and Willow. In fact, everyone in the opera house was clapping loudly for Christine. At that point, she looked up and once again smiled at Dawn and Willow. Willow was grinning from ear to ear and her green eyes were twinkling while Dawn had a radiant smile on her face that made her look older than her sixteen years. At that moment Dawn, Willow and Christine remembered the first time they met four days earlier.

_/FLASHBACK/_

"Tell me again, Dawnie. Why are we exploring the opera house when Buffy told us not to go out of the catacombs without her or Erik?" Willow asked in a long suffering voice.

Dawn gave her an even stare. "Because, number one: I'm bored. Two, watching Erik write music all day is not my idea of a good time no matter how sweet he is and three, I'm curious about what the place looks like now that we're in the year 1870."

"Buffy and Erik will both have my head if something happens to you." The redheaded witch pointed out.

"Relax, Willow. We'll be fine. Besides nothing's going to happen." Dawn said as she walked down the corridors. Willow rolled her eyes at that comment.

"Buffy said that and look what happened." She muttered and was about to say something but kept her mouth shut when Dawn gave her a writhing glance. The two women silently walked down the corridors but stopped when they heard a sound coming from the other end of the hall. They both froze and waited for close to five minutes before they decided that the coast was clear. At that point, Dawn slowly turned around but as she did, she let out a startled cry when she saw that someone was behind her. A young woman with brown hair and eyes and wearing a costume was standing before her and Willow with a startled expression on her face.

Dawn tried to calm her pounding heart as she spoke. "I'm so sorry." She apologized but was cut off.

"No, I startled you first." The young woman replied. "Forgive me."

"It's all right." Willow said. "We didn't think anyone was here. My friend and I were just exploring. Are you a performer?"

The young woman smiled. "One of the many performers occpating the opera house. Of course, I'm only a chorus girl." Dawn and Willow both laughed lightly and smiled at her back.

"My name is Christine." The young woman said introducing herself.

Willow smiled. "I'm Willow." She said in a cheerful voice.

"Dawn." Dawn said with a cheeky grin. "My name is Dawn."

"Willow and Dawn. They are such beautiful names." Christine said. She smiled when Willow's cheeks suddenly turned a dark shade of red and Dawn was trying in vain not to laugh.

"That's what a friend told us when we introduced ourselves to him." Dawn replied with a giggle.

Upon seeing the curious look on Christine's face, Dawn took a deep breath trying not to giggle again. "It's a long story." She said.

Christine smiled. "I believe I have the time to listen to your tale." She replied.

Dawn grinned. "Just don't say that I didn't warn you." She said as she and Willow told their story to Christine.

_/END OF FLASHBACK/_

"She was awesome!" Dawn exclaimed as she, Buffy and Willow walked down the corridors to Christine's change room. "I mean, I'm not usually a fan of opera but she was amazing!"

"She was excellent." Buffy agreed. "I just can't believe you guys met her before I did."

"You were always out on partol so you were never there." Willow chided. "Besides, Christine kept asking Dawn about when she was going to meet you."

"Yeah, I had to …" Buffy finally processed what Willow said. "Really?"

Willow gave her best friend an even stare. "Yep." She said before knocking on the door of the room. "Christine? It's us. It's me and Dawn." After a few moments, Christine opened the door and she smiled broadly when she saw Willow.

"Willow!" Christine exclaimed and she wrapped her arms around her.

"Hello!" Willow said with a laugh and the two women pulled away. "You were amazing out there, Christine."

"You blew everyone away out there." Dawn piped up and she received a hug from Christine. "You sang like an angel."

"Thank you, Dawn." Christine said. As she pulled away from Dawn, she noticed Buffy for the first time and smiled at her.

"You must be Dawn's sister." She said.

Buffy smiled. "I am. I'm Elizabeth and it's a pleasure to meet you finally, Christine." She replied. "Dawn and Willow told me some things about you including the time when you met." Buffy shot her sister and best friend looks as she said it.

Christine laughed. "I'm sure they have." She said.

Willow glanced around before she turned her gaze back at her friends. "We better go. But we'll talk later. All right, Christine?"

"Of course." Christine replied. "It's good to meet you, Elizabeth." She went back inside her change room as she said it.

"It's good to meet you too." Buffy replied. Then she turned to Willow and Dawn.

"She's an amazing singer and a nice girl." She said with a grin. "That's a good thing."

Dawn and Willow laughed. "A very good thing." Willow replied returning her best friend's grin. "Come on, we better head back to the catacombs. Erik is proably waiting for us."

"I wonder how proud he is of Christine for all the hard work she put into tonight's performance." Dawn said.

"Knowing Erik. Very." Willow said.

**Well, that's it for now. Hope you guys like it. Anyway, please review and remember no flames! I will ignore them and I don't have patience for them. The next chapter will be up soon. **


	6. Behind The Mask

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ belongs to Joss Wheldon and _The Phantom Of The Opera_ belongs to Joel Schmacher, Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. The songs in this story belong to the songwriters who wrote these amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline: **Post-season seven, _Buffy_ and during the movie _The Phantom Of The Opera._

**Pairing(s): **Erik/Christine, Buffy/Erik (friendship?), Dawn/Erik (friendship), Willow/Christine (friendship)  
**  
Author's Note:** Okay, I know I said that my next update would be a while but I already had this chapter written and I couldn't resist not waiting till the end of the week to put it up. But just to warn those who are still voting for the pairing poll, this chapter contains a little Buffy/Erik although it hasn't become the offiicial pairing (yet!). Anyway, Raoul makes his first appearance in this chapter and I hope I haven't put him out of character but I'll let you, dear readers, be the judge of that. In the last chapter, I promised you guy to give you the lowdown on the two sequels that I'm planning on writing for this story and here it is:

The Other Side Of Courage -- a BtVS/Angel/POTO/Harry Potter x-over. This story will take place a few weeks after the events of 'The Other Side Of Compassion' and will be a Erik-centric story.

The Other Side Of Honor -- a BtVS/Angel/POTO/Harry Potter/Lord Of The Rings x-over. This story will take place three months after the events of 'The Other Side Of Courage' and will be a muti-pairing story from all five fandoms.

That's it for now. Enjoy dear readers and remember no flames. I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them.  
**  
Summary:** Buffy, Dawn and Willow attended an opera that Erik had written and the Slayer met Christine for the first time.

"God, are the vamps in this time always this hard to kill?" Buffy muttered to herself as she blocked a punch that the vampire she was fighting threw at her. It had been nearly four hours since she, Dawn and Willow returned to the catacombs and just as the redheaded Wicca predicted, Erik was very proud of the performance Christine had put on. After a short conversation with him about the performance, Buffy excused herself and went out on patrol to look for the demon and slay any vampires prowling around and after three hours, she ran into a group of vampires.

_A group of very stupid vampires. _

After a few minutes, she was getting bored and she gave the vampire a vicious kick to his stomach. Then she plunged her stake into the vampire's back turning it into a dust cloud. The other two vampires attacked her all at once but the Slayer proved to be the victor and she staked both without a mark to show for it.

"That was easy." Buffy said to herself.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she instantly regretted them because she heard a cry of struggle and voices. Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes in frustration.

_Man, I had to open my big, fat mouth!_

"Great." She muttered as she ran to the source of the sounds. She followed the sounds in an alley behind the Opera House and saw four vampires. One of them was holding a young man against the wall and growling at him as he struggled to break free. Buffy drew her stake and before any of the vampires acknowedged her presence, she threw the stake at the vampire and it hit home into the vampire's back where his heart was. The vampire roared in pain and then turned into dust. The other three vampires spun around to face her.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Buffy said in a cold voice. One of the vampires growled at her.

"Slayer." He growled and he threw a punch at her to which she blocked easily. After exchanging a series of kicks and punches, she gained the upper hand and delievered a vicious kick to the vampire's ribs. When he doubled over in pain, she plunged her stake in his back turning it into dust. The other two vampires, not wanting to take a chance on her, fled and disappeared into the night.

"Yeah, you two better run." Buffy snarled. Then she went to check on the young man. He was cute with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you." He said. "I don't know what would have happened if you haven't come along."

Buffy smiled. "Well, I was just out for a walk when I heard sounds of struggle." She said. "I'm Elizabeth, by the way."

"My name is Raoul." The young man replied also introducing himself. He took her hand and kissed it. Buffy felt her cheeks grow hot as they turned into a dark shade of red. Then she remembered something.

_Raoul is the other guy Christine is supposed to be in love with and her childhood friend! I'm never going to hear the end of it from Dawn and Willow. I met Raoul before they did!_

"It's nice to meet you." She said proud that her voice was even. She was glad that he hasn't asked any questions about how she managed to take on a group of vampires without a mark to show for it. But her relief was short-lived when she heard Raoul say something to her.

"They were vampires, were they?" he asked.

Shocked beyond belief, Buffy nodded. "How did you know?" she asked.

"My brother is in England studying to become a Watcher." Raoul explained. "And he told me things about vampires and how to idenitfy them. He also told me about the Chosen One. A girl chosen by fate to slay vampires."

Surprised, Buffy raised her eyebrows. "I'm impressed. I thought you would deny the existence of vampires and anything out of the ordinary."

"That is what I did at first when my brother told me of all the things he had seen and experienced." Raoul replied. "I kept on denying the existence of such creatures until I saw them with my own eyes."

"And you knew that I'm the Slayer?" Buffy asked. "Before I told you my name?"

Raoul nodded. "My brother also told me how to identify the Slayer and when I saw you throw your stake at the vampire, I knew immediately that you were the Slayer."

"Just do me a favor and don't tell anyone about this." Buffy said. "This isn't exactly what I announce to people."

Raoul nodded in understanding. "I won't tell anyone what has happened. You have my word."

"Thank you, Raoul." Buffy replied.

"I must go. I'mwaiting foran old friend." Raoul said as he started to walk toward the end of the alley.

"I have to get back to my sister." Buffy said. "She's proably wondering what's keeping me. I'll walk you to the end of the alley before I get on my way."

"Thank you, Elizabeth but no." Raoul replied. "I can go on from here. It's a pleasure to meet you under the circumstances."

"It's good to meet you too, Raoul." Buffy replied. She waited until Raoul disappeared from sight before she walked to one of the windows of the Opera House and climbed inside. She carefully closed the window and walked to a door where the passage would lead to the catacombs. After following the passage to the catacombs, she waded in the lake til she reached the door to Erik's lair. Then she heard a shout of rage and a terrified scream. Both voices she knew well.

_Erik and Dawnie!_

Without thinking twice, Buffy pushed the door open and what she saw sent waves of anger and fear up her body. Dawn had a terrified look on her face and had tears in her eyes with Willow holding her protectively in her arms. Christine was lying on the floor also looking terrified. Erik was standing in front of her. His face filled with fury. It was at that Buffy saw that he wasn't wearing his mask and his hand was covering the right side of his face.

"Damn you!" he roared at Christine. "You little prying Pandora! You little demon!" He gestured to his face angrily. "Is this what you wanted to see!"

Dawn let out a cry of terror and her eyes filled with tears of anger, fear and pity.

"Erik, please calm down!" Willow shouted. She struggled to keep her anger and terror in check. Her eyes were turning black as her magic was threatening to leak out and she started to shake in fear and rage. But she fought back trying to regain control of her magic and her raging emotions.

_I won't lose control. I won't lose control. I won't let my dark emotions take over me. _

Buffy saw that her best friend's eyes were turning black and her fear grew when she realized that if she didn't do something to try to calm Erik down, Willow could lose control of her magic.

_And she will end up being the Willow she became when she tried to destroy the world!_

But Buffy also saw that Willow was fighting with herself to maintain control of her magic and her emotions. That wasn't enough to reasurre her. She had to try to end it.

"Stop it, Erik!" Buffy screamed in fear and anger. "You're scaring them!"

If Erik heard her, he gave no sign that he did and kept on yelling. "Curse you! You little lying Deliah! You little viper! Damn you! Curse you!" Desperate to calm Erik and afraid for Willow, Dawn and Christine, Buffy did the only thing she could think of. She hit him putting all of her strength in her punch. Her hand made contact with Erik's cheek sending him to the ground. He looked up at her stunned and shocked at the strength she had put into her hit. Then tears of remorse, pain and self-loathing welled in his eyes as he saw the rage and fear in Buffy's green ones and the terror on Dawn's face and in her own eyes which vanished when she looked at him.

Buffy was shaking with rage and fear as she stood over Erik but it vanished when she saw that he was starting to cry and knelt down in front of him on her knees.

"Erik." She whispered. Upon hearing her voice, Erik burst into tears. As he started to cry, Buffy put her hand over his which was still covering the right side of his face. She tried to pull it away but he jerked it back.

"It's okay." Buffy said gently. "I won't hurt you. I won't judge you."

The soothing tone in her voice made Erik cry harder and he sobbed profusely. Buffy, again, gently pulled his hand away from his face and saw for the first time what he had been hiding behind the mask. The skin was discolored and felt rough. The eyelid was drooping slightly and the hair on the right side of his head wasn't growing very well.

_So that's what he has been hiding behind that mask. I've seen worse than this. It's no uglier than a vampire face. No wonder, he lives in the hellhole that he lives in. __God, what did he do to deserve this? _

Fighting back tears of anger and pity, Buffy stroked his hair and then kissed him on the forehead which made him cry even harder.

"Elizabeth." Erik sobbed softly. "Forgive me."

Feeling extremely sympathetic for him, Buffy gently took him into her arms and held him as he sobbed. Then she glanced at Willow, Dawn and Christine who were looking at the scene with pity and sympathy. To her relief, she saw that Willow's eyes had returned to it's normal green shade and now in control. Christine handed the mask to Dawn. The teen nodded and walked over to where her sister and Erik were and went down on her knees. Erik sobbed uncontrollably when he saw Dawn going down on her knees in front of him and Buffy. The teen had tears in her eyes and was looking at him with a twinge of pity and sympathy.

"Dawn. Christine." Erik sobbed harder. "Please forgive me."

Tears ran down Dawn's cheeks as she spoke. "It's okay, Erik." She whispered. "I forgive you. It's okay." Crying softly, Dawn rested her head on Erik's back and felt her sister's small but strong arm wrap around her in a big group hug. There was a lot that both Summers sisters wanted to say but nothing they could do to ease Erik's pain and remorse.

**Two hours later …**

Willow was having a terrible time getting to sleep. She replayed the entire night in her mind and thought of how things would been handled. It scared her and Dawn when Erik lost his temper and lashed out at Christine but not Buffy. Willow couldn't get the look in her best friend's eyes or the shocked look on Erik's face after she hit him out of her mind. She knew that he had been hit before but it was the strength Buffy had put into her punch that had shocked him. It also pulled him out of his rage and sent him sobbing in Buffy's arms. Willow knew that sooner or later, Erik would find out about Buffy being the Slayer and she couldn't prevent him from finding out.

_Then there's Christine to consider. I mean, he scared the crap out of her and Dawn. Not to mention me. _

Willow remembered the sympathy the young singer felt for her friend and the fear when Erik lost his temper. The Wicca had been afraid that he could hurt her but she was glad that he didn't. After Erik broke down, she had taken Christine back to the upper levels of the Opera House and she asked her not to reveal to anyone about what happened to which she agreed gladly. When Willow returned, she saw that Buffy, Dawn and Erik went to bed for the night so she didn't get a chance to talk about what had happened.

Sighing, she was about to close her eyes to try to sleep when she heard muffed cries coming from the room across from her. Curious, Willow got up and went out of her room to enter the room across from hers. Her curiousty turned to concern when she saw Erik tossing and turning in his bed. Sweat was pouring down his face and his breath was ragged.

"No!" Erik was crying out in his sleep. "No! Please! No! Elizabeth!"

Willow was at his side in an instant and tried to shake him awake. "Erik! Erik! Wake up!" At that point, he began trashing and crying in his sleep. Knowing that he wasn't waking up, Willow turned her head to yell for Buffy and Dawn.

"Buffy! Dawn! I need some help!" She screamed.

Buffy and Dawn rushed inside the room and were at the other side of the bed in seconds. Buffy grabbed Erik's shoulders and shook him trying to wake him.

"Elizabeth!" Erik screamed in his sleep still in the thoes in a nightmare. "Please, no! Please! Don't jump! NO!"

Ice water was sent through the Slayer's veins when she realized what he was dreaming about. _He's dreaming of what happened in the final battle against Glory. Damn you, PTB! Why are you doing this to him? He's been through enough! Do you guys really hate me that much?_

"Erik!" Buffy said. "Wake up! Please wake up!" She sat at the edge of the bed beside him. Her arms in a position to catch him just in case he woke up.

"ELIZABETH!"

Erik flew up from his bed and into Buffy's waiting arms. She held him tightly in her arms as he started sobbing uncontrollably and crying for the second time in the night. She stroked his hair gently and rubbed his back in a comforting gesture. Dawn went behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist in an attempt to comfort him.

"Elizabeth." Erik sobbed. "Elizabeth."

Tears welled in Buffy's eyes but she fought them back. "It's okay, Erik. I'm here. It's okay. Shh. Shhh. It's over. It's over." She whispered. More than anything, Buffy wished that she could tell him that it was only a dream but she knew that sooner or later, Erik was going to figure out who she really was and there would be no stopping it. For the rest of the night, she held him until he cried himself back to sleep. But instead of going back to her own room, she stayed with him just in case.

**The following morning …**

Buffy woke up with her back feeling stiff from the position she was in the night before. After she comforted Erik after his nightmare, she stayed in his room and fell asleep beside him. She opened her eyes and saw that Erik was still sleeping holding her hand. His face stiff with tears. Buffy saw that his unmasked cheek was bruised from where she hit him. She gently traced the bruise with her finger and then the tear marks that stained his cheek. Then she kissed him on the forehead gently. The feel of her lips against his forehead woke him up. His golden eyes instantly filled with emotions of pain and remorse when he saw her.

"Elizabeth …" Erik was cut off when Buffy placed her finger on his lips and she looked at him with compassion and understanding on her face.

"It's okay, Erik." She said. "You don't have to explain what happened last night. I know why you acted the way you did when Christine removed your mask. I just want to let you know that what I saw doesn't change the way Dawnie and I feel about you. Or Willow for that matter. You're still the Erik we know. The one who was kind to us. Who gave us shelter and clothes when we didn't have them before. You're our friend, our big brother and I would be very lucky to have someone like you in my circle of friends."

Tears welled in Erik's eyes at her words. In all of his years living on Earth, he never heard someone say such kind words to him before. He felt her finger trace the bruise on his cheek where she hit him the previous night and he saw the kindness and compassion in her green eyes. At that moment, he realized something. While he was still in love with Christine, he was developing feelings for Buffy also. The love he was beginning to feel for the Slayer was different than the love he felt for Christine. He wasn't sure how or why but it was a question that he could find the answer to on his own. Erik was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear Dawn's voice calling out to him and Buffy. He pulled himself out of them and turned to face the teen.

"Willow wants to see you and Buffy." She said. "She said that it's important."

Erik and Buffy gave each other knowing looks before turning to Dawn acknoweldging her. The Slayer got up but winced when pain laced through her back. _That's what I get for lying in an uncomfortable position on a bed._

"Are you all right?" Erik asked worried when he saw her wince.

"I'm all right." Buffy said with an assuring grin. "Just a sore back. No big deal. Let's just go, talk to Willow and find out what's going on."

Erik nodded and followed her out of his room.

**Okay, please don't flame me if you think Erik was out of character in this chapter or Buffy. Anyway, please review and remember (for the thousandth time) no flames! I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them. My update will be up soon so please keep your eyes peeled and happy reading!**


	7. The Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ belongs to Joss Wheldon and _The Phantom Of The Opera_ belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber. The songs in this story belong to the songwriters who wrote these amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline: **Post-season seven, _Buffy_ and during the movie _The Phantom Of The Opera._

**Pairing(s): **Erik/Christine (a little bit!), Buffy/Erik, Dawn/Erik (friendship),Willow/Christine (friendship)

**Author's Note: **Well, dear readers, the fans have spoken. Here are the results of the pairings poll.

· Buffy/Erik – 13

· Willow/Erik – 6

· Erik/Christine – 8

So, the winning pairing is Buffy/Erik but don't worry for those of you hoping for an Erik/Christine pairing, this story will still contain Erik/Christine but only a little bit. Anyway, sorry for the delay. I've been very busy with work and other life-related issues. This chapter will contain a little bit of Buffy/Spike and some of the Buffy/Spike moments from previous _BtVS _episodes. The reason for this will be explained at the end of this chapter. Anyway, enjoy and remember no flames. I will ignore them and I have no patience for them.

**Summary: **Buffy met Raoul for the first time after she saved him from a group of vampires and was shocked to learn that he knows everything about the supernatural world and that she's the Slayer due to his brother being in England to study to become a Watcher. After the meeting, Buffy walked in on a bad situation between her friends and Erik after Christine removed his mask causing him to lose his temper and lashed out at her scaring her, Dawn and Willow. Desperate to calm Erik but was unsuccessful, Buffy hit him nearly revealing herself as the Slayer. Later that night, Erik had a horrifying but revealing nightmare about Buffy when she died her second death during the final battle against Glory via the Powers That Be.

_Erik needs to know about us. I mean, he just had a nightmare about Buffy! When she died after battling a Hellgod! But how can we tell him without making him think that we deceived him? Goddess, how can we tell him?_

That was one of the thoughts that rang though Willow's mind as she struggled with her decision. She made it after the events of the previous night after Erik's fit and then his nightmare about Buffy. She had already told Dawn and she agreed with the redheaded Wicca that Erik deserved to know the truth about them. The only question was to how they could tell him without making him believe that they deceived him. Willow squeezed her eyes when she felt tears welling in her eyes knowing what she, Dawn and Buffy were about to tell Erik could tear him to pieces. She opened her eyes and struggled to remain composed when she saw her best friend and Erik standing in front of her.

"What is it, Wills." Buffy asked.

_Erik needs to know the truth, Buffy. _Willow said telepathically.

Buffy narrowed her eyes in response. _Willow, I know what you're thinking and the answer is no. He's not ready to know about this yet. _

_Is that what you said to us once you found out that Dawn is the Key? _Willow challenged her. _Do you really think that you can keep the truth from Erik forever after last night?_

As much as she loathed to think it or to admit it but Buffy knew that Willow was right. _I tried to shield Dawn from the truth about her being the Key and look what happened. I can't make the same mistake with Erik. Willow's right. He needs to know about us. _

Buffy sighed and glanced at Erik with a sad smile. "Erik, there's something that we need to tell you about us. About me." She said. Buffy nearly winced when she saw Erik raising an eyebrow at her and she took a deep breath then made a gesture to Willow to speak.

Willow braced herself and began. "Erik, what you dreamt about last night. It wasn't just a dream about Buffy."

"It actually happened." Buffy finished for her. Her heart gave a horrible jolt when she saw the confused look on Erik's face and in his eyes.

"I don't understand, Willow." He said. "What are you and Elizabeth trying to tell me?"

_Here comes the hard part. _Buffy thought sadly. _Telling Erik what really happened the day he found us and about our lives fighting demons, vampires and other supernatural beings. _

"Remember the day you found us near your home?" Willow asked.

Erik nodded. "Yes."

Willow took a deep breath before she spoke. "We lied about how we got down there. We didn't come through a window as Dawn told you. We were sent down there. We're not from this timeline."

"We're from the twenty-first century." Buffy said. Her heart gave another horrible jolt when she saw the look on Erik's face change from confusion to anger. What happened next happened in an instant. Erik let out a cry of rage and grabbed the nearest object which was a wine glass and hurled it against the wall. It shattered into pieces against the wall and they fell to the floor.

"You lied to me!" Erik roared at them. His anger rolling off of him in waves. Once again feeling her own anger rising and her control over her magic slipping, Willow continued to speak.

"Which we didn't mean to." She said in a tightly controlled voice. "But we had no choice. If we told you about the truth earlier, would've you believed us?"

Without waiting for Erik to answer, Willow pressed on. "What you saw in that dream, Erik, happened a few years ago. A hundred and thirty one years from now."

Seeing the look on her best friend's face, Buffy spoke. _God, where's Giles when you need him? _"In every generation, a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world. She alone can slay vampires; stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Chosen One."

To her surprise and utter dismay, Buffy saw a flicker of recgonization in Erik's eyes at her words. He glanced at her in a mixture of utter shock and rage.

"It can not be." Erik whispered. "It's a myth. Pure myth."

_Looks like Raoul is not the only one who knows about the Slayer. _Buffy thought as she saw Erik struggle with what he learned. She felt horrible for keeping the truth about her from him but she pushed her emotions aside.

"Erik." Buffy went to lay a hand on his arm but he jerked away.

"NO!" He shouted and he ran from her to his room and slammed the door behind him. Erik laid his hands on the first thing that he saw which was a box of hair pins and hurled them at a mirror which broke in a thousand pieces. In a violent rage, Erik destroyed just about everything he laid his hands on in the room. Then he slid to the floor against the door and burst into tears.

"Why Elizabeth?" Erik sobbed. "Why?"

_God damn you, Powers! Why? What the hell do you want from me? _

Upon hearing the crashing noise from Erik's room and then the sounds of him crying, Buffy felt her anger rising. She was angry at herself for keeping the truth about her, Dawn and Willow and she was furious at the Powers That Be for even giving Erik the nightmare of her death at the hands of Glory. Unable to hold on to her pent-up rage, Buffy grabbed the first thing she laid her hands on which was her bag and with a scream of rage threw it against the wall. Willow and Dawn both jumped back in fright. They had never seen Buffy that upset and angry.

"WHY!" Buffy shrieked in rage at the heavens. "What the fuck do you want from me? I fucking hate you!" Then she slowly began to break down crying herself.

"I hate you." She said around her sobs.

"God, Slayer. You hate us for giving your boyfriend a nightmare about your destiny?"

Buffy turned around and her rage grew when she saw Whistler standing in front of her. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the wall near Erik's organ.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She snarled. "No, scratch that. I don't care."

"Actually, Slayer. I'm here regarding your boyfriend. The Phantom." Whistler replied.

"Okay, one, his name is Erik." Buffy snapped. "Two, he's not my boyfriend and three, why do you care?"

"Because, Slayer, your friend a.k.a the Phantom deserves to know about you, the Key and your witchy friend and the Powers figured that the only way to give him that knowledge was through dreams."

"You mean nightmares." Buffy said. "I just tore Erik to pieces by telling him that my best friend and sister lied to him and that I'm the Slayer and you're expecting me to sit by and let you assholes drive Erik to insanity by giving him nightmares about my exploits as the Chosen One? He's been through enough!"

Whistler looked very sympathetic as he spoke. "Listen, Slayer. I've already spoken to the Powers on your friend's behalf and maybe, this one nightmare that the Phantom had of you will be the only one since you've beaten them to the punch by telling him that you're the Slayer but what about the Key and your witchy friend? He doesn't know about them."

"Which he will." Buffy snapped once again. "Once he's calmed down enough, I'll tell him about Dawn and Willow or I'll let them tell him themselves."

"I hope so, Slayer." Whistler said firmly but flinched when he saw the look on Buffy's face that promised pain if he spoke to her in that tone again. "Now, would you let me go please?"

Sighing, Buffy let go of the balance demon's shirt and let him down. Whistler turned to leave but then he turned back at Buffy.

"Oh, by the way, Slayer." He said. "I would tell the Phantom about your past with Spike if I were you."

Buffy was flabbergasted and confused. "Why?"

"Because that young singer, Christine, is not the only woman the Phantom has feelings for." Whistler replied and then he disappeared. Buffy turned to Dawn and Willow who looked just as confused as she was.

"What was he talking about, Buffy?" Willow asked.

"I'm not su …" Then a realization hit Buffy like a ton of bricks. _Oh, my God! Erik has fallen in love with me even though he's still in love with Christine!_

"Erik has fallen in love with me." Buffy said stunned. "Even though he's still in love with Christine."

While Dawn looked shocked, Willow had a knowing look on her face. The redheaded Wicca had suspected Erik of having feelings for her best friend but wasn't sure how to approach him without making the situation out of nothing.

"I think you and Dawn should talk to Erik. Try to finish what you tried to tell him." Willow suggested gently.

"She's right, Buffy." Dawn said. "Erik needs to hear the rest of the story."

Buffy nodded her head and together, she and Dawn walked down the hall and as they passed Erik's room, the Summers sisters heard soft sobs cutting through the silence. At that point, Buffy and Dawn could hear Erik crying through the closed door of his room and the Slayer regretted not revealing the truth about her, Dawn and Willow to him before.

_This is all my fault. I never should've lied to him. I should've told him the truth before. _

An idea running in her mind like a videotape, Buffy turned to Willow. _Wills, I have an idea that doesn't involve words at all. _To her surprise, she saw that the Wicca had a knowing look on her face and in her eyes.

_Don't worry, Buffy. _Willow replied telepathically. _I think I know what you have in mind and I agree. _

Grateful for her best friend's support about her plan and upon hearing Erik's sobs, Buffy let tears of anger and pity run down her cheeks and slid down to the floor. Her back against the door with Dawn sitting beside her. Willow quietly began to chant so that the distraught Phantom would not hear the words of the spell that was slipping off the tip of her tongue. It was a spell that the Wicca had created a few days after the final battle against the First Evil for Xander to help him remember the good times he had with Anya just before her death and now she was going to use the same spell on Erik to tell him the story of the relationship between Buffy, Dawn and Spike and also of the sacrifices her best friend made during her early days as the Slayer.

Glancing at each other as Willow was chanting the words of the spell, the Summers sisters took hands and together, they began singing a song they both heard on the radio once after Spike's death during the final battle against the First Evil. It was called _Shine Your Light_. When they first heard the song playing on the radio a few days after the destruction of Sunnydale, Buffy and Dawn both thought of Spike and his actions that led to the victory over the First Evil.

_God, Spike. If there was ever a time when I need you. It's now. I miss you so much. _

As he was crying, Erik could hear voices singing to him and he realized that it was both Buffy and Dawn. They were singing a song that sounded sad but yet had a story in it. A story that had yet to be told. Then suddenly, his mind teemed with memories that were not his. He saw a younger looking Buffy standing against the wall with a young man with white blonde hair and dressed in black standing behind her and the words they spoke to each other rang in his mind like an echo.

"_Nice work, luv"_

"_Who are you?" Buffy asked the young man._

"_You'll find out on Saturday." The young man answered._

"_What happens on Saturday?" _

"_I kill you."_

Then another memory ran through Erik's mind like a VCR. He saw Buffy still looking younger and the young man. This time, Buffy was standing while the young man was tied to a chair in front of her.

"_You're a pig, Spike." Buffy said to him. _

"_Yeah, I'm not the one who wanted 'Wind Beneath My Wings' for the first dance." The young man Buffy called Spike said. _

"_That was the spell." _

As suddenly as it came into his mind, it was replaced by another memory. A memory that brought tears to Erik's eyes. This time it was in a crypt with Buffy and Spike standing together.

"_Why did that Glory hurt you?" Buffy asked. _

"_She wanted to know who the Key was." Spike said rather quietly. _

"_Oh, I can tell her …" _

"_No!" Spike shouted. He coughed heavily before he spoke. "You can't ever. Glory never finds out." _

"_Why?" _

"_Because Buffy, the other not-so pleasant Buffy. Anything that happens to Dawn could destroy her. I can't bear her being in that much pain. Rather let Glory kill me first. Near bloody did." _

That memory faded and another came in its place and as it did, tears ran down Erik's cheeks. This one took place in a house. Buffy was going up the stairs and Spike was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"_I know you'll never love me." Spike said. "But you treat me like a man and that's …" _

As he continued to listen to Buffy sing and his mind filling with memories that were hers, Erik kept on sobbing and crying as the words of her song hit home in his ravaged heart. He could hear the remorse, the guilt and the pain she had felt at having to keep such a secret from him about Buffy being the Slayer. He didn't want to believe her but he could tell by the look in her green eyes that she was telling him the truth. Now as he was listening to her and Dawn singing, Erik saw another memory. One which made him cry harder. Buffy was walking in a darkened church and she turned as Spike appeared before her. He was wearing only dark pants and had a despairing look on his face.

"_Hello." He said simply. _

_Buffy whirred around. "What the hell are you …? _

"_It didn't work. Costume. Didn't help. Couldn't hide." _

"_No more mind games, Spike." _

"_No more mind games. No more mind._

"_Tell me what happened to you." _

"_Hey, hey, hey! No touching! Am I flesh? Am I flesh to you? Feed on flesh. My flesh. Nothing else. Not a spark. Oh, fine. Flesh then. Solid through Get it hard. Service._

Although he was powerless to force the memory out, Erik tensed when he saw that Spike was unzipping pants and the mixture of shock, disgust and embarrassment on Buffy's face.

"_Stop it!" She shouted and she smacked Spike's hand. Reacting to her hit, he grabbed her by the throat. In turn, she grabbed his shoulder and threw him across the room. _

"_Right. Girl doesn't want to be serviced. Because there's no spark. Ain't we in a soddin' engine?" _

"_Spike, have you completely lost your mind?"_

"_Well, yeah. Where've you been all night?" _

"_You thought you would just come back here and … be with me?" _

_Spike shrugged. "First time for everything." _

"_This is all you get. Tell me what happened." Buffy said. _

"_I tried to find it, of course." _

"_Find what?" _

"_The spark. The missing … the piece that fit. That would make me fit. Because you didn't want …" Spike broke down and looked away. "God, I can't … Not with you looking." _

_Good merciful Lord! _Erik thought as he saw that Spike had walked away from Buffy and went to the window. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists as the memory continued to run it's course through his ravaged mind. As he did, he whispered.

"Oh, Elizabeth."

"_I dreamed of killing you." Spike replied. "I think there were dreams. So weak. Did you make me weak, thinking of you, holding myself, and spilling useless buckets over your … ending?" _

"_Angel … he should've warned me. He makes a good show of forgetting, but it's here, in me, all the time. The spark. I wanted to give you what you deserve, and I got it. They put the spark in me and all it does is burn."_

"_Your soul." Buffy whispered. _

_Spike let out a hollow laugh. "Bit worse for lack of use." _

"_You got your soul back. How?"_

"_It's what you wanted, right? And … and now everybody's in here, talking. Everything I did … everyone I … and him … and it … the other beneath … beneath you. It's here too. Everybody. They all just tell me go … go … to Hell." _

_My God, what happened to him? _

That was the question that rang through Erik's mind as he continued to watch the memory. Still crying, he tried to keep himself under control as he watched the last few moments of the memory.

"_Why? Why would you do that?" Buffy asked her voice rising. _

"_Buffy, shame on you." Spike replied brokenly. "Why does a man do what he mustn't? For her. To be hers. To be the kind of man would nev_ … _to be the kind of man. _She shall look on him with forgiveness and everybody will forgive and love. He will be loved_."_

_Spike had been walking and stopped in front of a cross. He looked at it mournfully. _

"_So everything's okay, right?" Slowly, deliberately, Spike slung one arm over each side of the cross bar and laid his head in the corner of the intersection. His body sizzled with the contact of the cross and smoke rose from his skin. _

"_Can … can we rest now? Buffy … can we rest?"_

As the memory faded and another one was beginng to appear, Erik could hear the love in both Buffy's and Dawn's voice for him. Love that had become that of a family. Still crying but wanting to face them, he got up and opened the door. He looked down to see that Buffy and Dawn had been sitting at the front of the door. When they saw him standing before them, they quickly got up on their feet and looked at him. Erik sobbed softly when he saw the tears running down Dawn's cheeks and the guilt in Buffy's eyes as they looked at him.

"I'm so sorry, Erik." Buffy whispered trying hard not to burst into sobs. Then she and Dawn began singing again and then Erik became lost in another memory.

"_Buffy." _

"_Spike!" Buffy shouted as she ran out the way of a ray of light. Then what looked like a cave began to tear apart. Rocks falling onto the ground like bombs. Buffy came to Spike who was pinned in place with energy blasting from him. _

"_I can feel it, Buffy." _

"_What?" Buffy asked in an emotional voice. _

"_My soul. It's really there. Kinda stings. Go on then." _

_Buffy shook her head. "You've done enough. You can still …" _

"_No. You beat 'em back. It's time to do the clean-up." Then in a tender voice, Spike said. "Gotta move, lamb. I'd say school's out for bloody summer."_

"_Spike." _

"_I mean it. I gotta do this." _

_Spike's hand was held up frozen in a haze of pain. Buffy took her own hand and interlocked it with his. After a moment, both of their hands burst into flames. They barely noticed it as they looked at each other. _

"_I love you." Buffy said shaking as she said the words._

_Spike smiled kindly. "No, you don't. But thanks for saying it." _

As she sang the last verse of her song, Buffy placed her hand on Erik's tear-stained cheek and she wiped away the tears that pooled around his eye with her thumb in a loving gesture. Finally, the memories that had been running in Erik's mind subsided and for the first time, he understood what Buffy, Dawn and Willow had tried to tell him and he felt guilty for how he reacted. With tears streaming down his cheeks, Erik opened his arms and the Summers sisters fell into them gladly both of them crying.

"I'm so sorry, Erik." Buffy sobbed. "We wanted to tell you but we didn't think that you were ready for the truth. I'm sorry."

"No, Elizabeth, this was not your fault. I was a monster to you, Dawn and Willow." Erik whispered. "Forgive me."

Buffy and Dawn pulled away from him and glanced at him. "You had every right to be angry at me, Dawn and Willow." Buffy said. "We kept a secret from you about us. About me. A secret that you had every right to know because we trust you or at least beginning to."

"A secret about you that I did not want to believe." Erik said. "But when I looked into your eyes, I knew that you were not lying about it. That you were telling me the truth. That you are the Slayer. It also explains your long absences during the night and your insistence on going out alone. When I noticed it, I thought that I was fooling myself into believing that the Slayer exists and assured myself that it was only a myth."

"Until now when Willow and Buffy told you the truth." Dawn spoke up.

Erik nodded. "Yes." He said.

"Just out of curiosity, how did you about the Slayer?" Buffy asked.

Erik wiped the remaining tears out of his eyes as he spoke slowly. "It was a story that was told to me as a child. An old woman told me the story of how a young girl she once knew became what she called 'the Chosen One'. The only girl in the world who is chosen by a higher power to destroy and slay vampires and other creatures of the night. The girl was only fourteen at the time of her calling and she ended up slaughtered by vampires two years after she was called. I thought it was only a story and dismissed it immediately as a myth. But that did not stop me from accoring books about the Slayer to learn more about her. I was curious and once I learned what I wanted to know, I never spoke of it again."

Dawn looked at Buffy nervously. _Should I tell him about me being the Key? _She asked telepathically.

_Might as well. _Buffy replied. _Erik's nightmare has a lot to do with you too. _

Dawn turned away from her sister and took a shaky breath before she spoke again. "Buffy told you her secret. Now I have a secret of my own to tell you about me."

Erik glanced at her. "What is it?" he asked wearily.

Once again, tears welled in Dawn's eyes as she spoke and she struggled to keep her voice even. "What Buffy tried to tell you back there was something that involved me. You see, months before, she discovered information about a ball of energy called the Key. A monk told her that a Hellgod named Gloricus or Glory was trying to find it so she could go back to her home demsion. He also said that he and other monks made the Key into human form in the form of a sister that the Slayer would protect with her life."

At first, Erik was confused as to what Dawn was trying to tell him but then he put two on two together and kept his gaze on the distraught teen.

"It's you." He said. "You are the Key."

Dawn nodded with tears running down her cheeks. "Please don't be angry, Erik. I wanted to tell you so badly because I trusted you but I wasn't sure how to tell you or whether that you were ready for the burden of knowing about us."

Erik knew that he should be furious at Dawn for keeping secrets from him but upon seeing the distraught look on her face and in her eyes, he felt nothing but pity for the teen and for Buffy and Willow. Then Dawn spoke again this time with strength and conviction.

"Once everyone else found out that I was the Key, they risked their lives to try to protect me. To keep Glory from finding out that I was the Key. Unfortunately, she found out and kidnapped me. She tied me up to a tower but before she could bleed me to open a portal to her own demision, Buffy killed her. Then a demon did the job for Glory and did this."

Dawn lifted her shirt to reveal scars running across her abdomen. Erik's eyes widened when he saw them.

"Good lord!" he whispered.

Dawn nodded her head. "The demon cut me and my blood opened the portal. The only way to close it was for me to die but since I was made from Buffy …"

"She jumped in your place." Erik said as the memories of his nightmare came into his mind uninvited. He squeezed his eyes shut trying in vain to force them out.

"And it killed me. I died. Had a funeral and everything." Buffy piped up.

"But months later, I brought her back."

Buffy, Dawn and Erik turned to see Willow standing before them. She looked exhausted and sad. The Slayer sighed in experation.

_This is going to be fun trying to explain to Erik about Willow being a witch and how she nearly destroyed the world. _

**For those of you hoping that I would get Buffy, Dawn and Willow to explain everything to Erik in one chapter, sorry. I tried to do that and I ended up having to split the chapter in half because it didn't really work the way I wanted it to. Anyway, the reason I put the Buffy/Spike moments in this chapter is to give it a little more of a romance/angst edge. After the next chapter, this will be end of the angst (for now). The memory spell that Willow cast on Erik is an inspiration from the book _Harry Potter and the Order Of The Phoenix_ and all of the Buffy/Spike moments in this chapter are from the episodes _School Hard, Something Blue, Checkpoint,The Gift, Beneath You _and _Chosen_. More Buffy/Spike moments will appear later on in the story. Anyway, I'll have the next chapter up soon but don't expect it for a while since I'm very busy with my job which leaves me very little time for writing and remember no flames! I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them. **


	8. Denied and Betrayed

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ belongs to Joss Wheldon and _The Phantom Of The Opera_ belongs to Joel Schmacher, Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. The songs in this story belong to the songwriters who wrote these amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline: **Post-season seven, _Buffy_ and during the movie _The Phantom Of The Opera._

**Pairing(s): **Erik/Christine (a little bit), Buffy/Erik, Dawn/Erik (friendship), Willow, Willow/Christine (friendship)

**Author's Note:** So sorry for the delay, real life got in the way as usual. Anyway, I've made a change to this story. Orginally, the story was supposed to take place six months after the BtVS espisode _Chosen _but to accomdiate the timelines for the sequels, I changed it to three months instead of six so don't be surprised if you see that the dates have been changed. Anyway, enjoy and remember no flames. I will ignore them and I don't have any patience for them.  
**WARNING:** Major angst ahead. Just to warn you!  
**  
Summary:** The Chosen Trio revealed the truth to Erik and then gave him memories of Buffy's exploits as the Slayer and her relationship with Spike.

_Oh, man! I should've thought about what to say instead of bluring it out._

That was the one thought that rang through Willow's mind as she saw the confused look on Erik's face. She knew that now she had no choice but to explain to the Phantom what she meant and of all of the terrible things she did after she lost control following Tara's death and when she tried to destroy the world.

"I know what you're about to ask, Erik." The redheaded Wicca said. "I'll answer you with a question of my own. Did the woman ever mention to you about witches?"

Erik nodded. "She used to tell me stories about witches and different types of witchcraft. But at the time, I thought she was mad for believing in such things."

"What if I were to tell you that witches do exist and there's one standing in front of you?" Willow said. She nearly winced at the shocked look on his face. _Please don't react the same way you did when Buffy told you that she's the Slayer. _Then she breathed a sigh of relief when the look disappeared from his face and was replaced with a mixture of understanding and confusion.

"That explains it." He said.

Willow was now nervous. "Expains what?" She asked afraid that she may already know the answer.

"Your eyes." Erik said as evenly as he could. "When I lost my temper and lashed out at you, Dawn and Christine, I saw something in them that changed. At first, I thought I was imginating it but now I know that I wasn't. I saw your eyes turn black."

Willow felt the blood drain from her face and began shaking uncontrollably. Tears welled in her eyes as the painful memories of what happened the day of Tara's death ripped through her. She struggled to keep her voice even as she began telling her story to Erik. Buffy and Dawn both rushed to their friend's side supporting her.

"I began using magic when I was in school with Buffy and Xander, my other best friend. The first major spell I cast was a soul restration spell and I used it on Buffy's ex boyfriend …"

"Who turns out to be a vampire." Dawn added. The teen blinked at the shocked look on Erik's face.

"It's a long story, Erik." Buffy replied. "I promise, I'll tell you everything when Willow's finished. Okay?"

Erik wanted to shout and demand the Slayer to tell him but decided against it when he saw the sincere look in her eyes. Sighing and struggling to keep his temper in check, he gestured for Willow to continue with her story.

Willow took a deep breath before continuing. "Anyway, after graduation, I met a fellow witch, Tara. After a while, we fell in love and she became one of us. Part of our little family that we call the Scoobies. After Buffy died, it was hard on all of us. I began thinking that she was trapped in a hell demension and so Tara, Xander, his girlfriend Anya and I all gathered around Buffy's grave and I used black magic to bring her back from the dead. I thought that I was saving her from suffering for eternity."

Erik's temper immediately cooled when he saw the tears streaming down Willow's cheeks and her voice growing thick with emotion. Feeling a great swell of pity for the redheaded Wicca, Erik went over to her and glanced down at her. His golden eyes filled with sympathy and pity.

"But I was wrong." Willow continued with a sob. "We found out later that Buffy was in heaven and she was at peace. Since I found out, I never forgave myself for what I did. At that point, I became addicted to magic. I began to use it for everything. It destroyed my relationship with Tara and I almost killed Dawn one night when I used magic to drive and got into an accident. After that, I swore off magic and got rid of anything magical out of fears that I would fall under temptation. Then Tara and I got back together and we're going to give our relationship another chance."

Seeing that Willow was about to break down, Buffy spoke up. "But then a guy named Warren came by my house to kill me and he shot not only me but Tara as well. I survived but she didn't. Tara was killed in Willow's arms. After that, she snapped and lost control swearing revenge against Warren and his friends. Willow sucked all of the magic out of books that my friends and I hid in a magic shop that Anya was working in at the time. After she did that, she took off after Warren. Of course, we tried to stop her but at that point, we were too late. Willow found Warren and frayed him alive. Took his skin off and everything."

Erik was horrified that Willow could be capable of something like what Buffy had described to him. Ever since the night they met, he always knew that the Wicca had done some terrible things but he had no idea that her actions were this terrible or horrifying.

"Merciful lord." He whispered in horror.

"It gets worse." Willow said with a sob. "After I killed Warren, I tried to go after his friends as well but luckly for them, Buffy and Xander were able to protect them for as long as they could. When I grew weak from using my magic, I killed another man, a warlock, just to energize myself. I threatened to turn Dawn back to the Key. I nearly killed Giles, my friends. Then I sucked some magic out of Giles but the magic he had in him tapped into what humanity I had left. When I did that, I decided that the only way to end it all was to destroy the world. Just as I was about to do that, Xander stopped me. He never gave up on me and he kept on telling me that he loved me."

Willow's shoulders began to shake with sobs as she spoke. "It all came back. What I did. Knowing that I killed out of revenge. I …" Then she broke down crying long, heaving sobs. With tears in his own eyes, Erik silently took the distraught Wicca in his arms and held her. He looked up at Buffy and Dawn who were glancing at their friend in sympathy. Despite feeling angry over the fact the three women kept secrets from him, Erik felt sympathetic toward them and began to understand the reasons why Buffy, Dawn and Willow didn't tell him before. They were afraid that if they told him before, he wouldn't believe them.

_A week ago, they would have been right. _Erik thought as he continued to comfort Willow. _If I haven't heard all of the stories about the Slayer, witches and other magical creatures as a child then I would have dimissed them easily. _

But then another thought crossed Erik's mind. _But then again, I have dismissed the stories as myths. I used to think that the stories of the Slayer and witches are myths. Now after what Dawn, Willow and Elizabeth have told me, I'm not so sure anymore. _

After ten minutes, Willow seemed to cry herself out but still Erik held her like a brother would hold his sister. Then they pulled back and he glanced at the redheaded Wicca who gave him a small smile.

"Are you all right, Willow?" Erik asked in a concerned voice.

Willow nodded. "I am now, thank you." She said. Then she turned to Buffy and Dawn who were smiling at her.

"I suppose you want to hear everything I did as the Slayer." Buffy said. She grinned when she saw the look on Erik's face that suggested that he did want to know.

"I do, Elizabeth." Erik replied.

"If I were you, Erik, I'd sit down." Dawn said. "Because this is going to take awhile."

Erik sat down on a chair near his organ while the Chosen Trio remained standing. Buffy took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Well, it all started back in a city in America called Los Angeles in the year 1996 …"

**Four hours later …**

_Buffy is going to pound me for this. _

That was the first thought that rang through Dawn's head as she walked through a passage that was leading her out of the catacombs. After Buffy began telling her story to Erik, Dawn stuck around but she wanted to leave just as Buffy was getting to the battle against the First Evil. So she decided to visit Christine and check up on her. Armed with only a stake, Dawn walked carefully listening for any signs of anything out of the ordinary. After the incident with the demon, she wasn't taking any chances. Unfortnately, she wasn't watching where she was going and she hit something hard causing her to fall back onto the ground. Dawn looked up as she began to stand and recoiled when she saw what was in front of her. She was in front of the enterance of the secret passage.

_The room on the other side when we entered it back in the twenty-first century is Christine's room!_

"Holy shit!" Dawn cried out. What she didn't realize was that Christine was in the room at the other side and the young singer jumped back in fright upon hearing her.

"Dawn, is that you?" Christine's voice rang out.

_Oh, crap. _"Yes, Christine. It's me." Dawn replied. At that, she pushed the mirror open and stepped through looking very embarassed and asbashed for swearing in front of her friend. Christine, however, looked a little shocked both at the fact that Dawn was able to get to her room via the mirror and at her words.

"Hi, Christine." Dawn said sounding very embarassed and ashamed. Her face turned beet red at the look on her friend's face.

Taking pity on the teen, Christine gave her a small reasurring smile. "Don't worry, Dawn." She said. "Your secret is safe with me. Although, it was quite unladylike what you said."

Dawn surpressed a groan as she spoke. "Elizabeth would've given me a lecture about swearing if she was with me." She said. _And that's the truth. Buffy would've given me quite an earful if she was with me. But she's not. She's down there telling Erik everything about her life as the Slayer._

"I apologize by the way." Dawn added.

Christine's smile grew bigger at her apology. "I accept your apology." She said softly. "Just out of curiousty, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." Dawn answered. "I was bored and so I decided to come to visit you. But if you're busy, I can come back later."

"No, Dawn." Christine said. "You are quite welcome here."

Dawn grinned at her. "All right, good." She said. As an hour went by, all that Dawn and Christine could talk about was everything about life at the Opera Populaire from the performances to the people past and present working there.

"For the past five seasons," Christine was saying to Dawn. "Carlotta has been the star donna prima."

Dawn made a face. "All right, don't get impatient with me for asking. Who's Carlotta?"

Christine laughed at the face her friend made. "Don't let her hear that or she'll give you quite an earful. La Carlotta is the main singer at the Opera Populaire. She's an horrid person. The first day she was here, she had me carry her dog in my arms all day. She even gave the managers a hard time about everything from the costumes to the casting."

_Sounds a lot like Cordelia during her high school days. _Dawn thought.

"What's her singing like?" Dawn asked.

Christine made a face. "Horrid but the managers kept her here despite that." She said.

Dawn rolled her eyes in disgust. "If I was them, she'd be out of here a long time ago." She said. "She must've had a bad singing teacher if her voice is as bad as you say. I wouldn't want to listen to me either."

At her words, Christine laughed. Dawn looked at her and then exploded in giggles. She couldn't help it. In her head, the words sounded bad but coming out her mouth, it sounded very funny. The two teens were laughing so hard that neither one of them nearly didn't hear a voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Christine? My dear, are you all right?"

Dawn and Christine quickly stopped laughing and glanced at each other. The young singer had a fearful look on her face.

"Christine, who is that?" Dawn asked.

"It's Madame Giry, the dance instructor." Christine explained. "She mustn't find you here. You must go."

Knowing that she was right, Dawn rushed to the mirror and pushed it open. "I'll come back later." She promised. "See you later, Christine."

"Goodbye, Dawn." Christine said as Dawn disappeared in the dark.

**Twenty minutes later …**

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Well, hello to you too, Buffy." Dawn said with an annoyed expression on her face. It took the teen twenty minutes to navigate herself back down to the catacombs and back to Erik's home without any trouble. But when she returned, she saw that Buffy looked pissed at her for leaving without telling her, Willow and Erik where she was going. "I was visiting Christine up at the Opera House."

"Without telling me, Willow or Erik where you were going?" Buffy shouted at her.

"You were too busy telling Erik about your exploits as the Slayer if memory serves me right." Dawn snapped.

Buffy was about to let Dawn have it when she felt Erik's hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked up at him. He had a rather calm look on his face and in his eyes.

"Elizabeth. Dawn is right. Yes, she should have told us where she was going but you were busy telling me your story and I think she didn't want to interupt your story. Just let it be for now."

Buffy was about to protest when she saw the look on Erik's face that closely resembled Willow's resolve face and then decided against it. Instead, she settled for a warning look at her sister's direction. Then her thoughts drifted back to the previous five hours when she told her story to Erik and gave him all of the details of her life as the Slayer. She almost laughed at the expression on the Phantom's face when she told him the story of the Halloween when she, Willow and Xander turned into their costumes. Erik laughed when she told him the story of the surprise party Willow and the rest of the Scoobies threw her for her nineteenth birthday. He cried a little bit when she got to the part about Angel. How she ended up killing him to save the world and what happened during her high school graduation.

Then when Buffy got to the part about the war against the First Evil, Willow jumped in to help her finish the story about the final battle against the First, the destruction of Sunnydale and Spike's death. The reactions from him were from sadness to anger at what the Scoobies and the Slayers did to Buffy the night before the final battle to sympathy over the deaths of Spike and Anya. Then the conversation that followed was the most heartfelt conversation they had in the short time they knew the Phantom. The Slayer's lips curved into a smile as the memory of it ran through her mind.

**/FLASHBACK/**

As she and Willow were finishing their story, Buffy didn't bother going into details about Spike's death knowing that Erik already knew what happened between her and the vampire. Instead, she got to the part where she had to escape the destruction of the town and the Hellmouth. The look on his face as she and Willow finished telling their story was astoshing. Instead of looking like he was a difficult time believing them, he looked understanding and even sympathetic for them.

Erik shook his head in a mixture of understanding, disbelief and sympathy. "What kind of a higher being would curse you to live such a life?"

"Them." Buffy said pointing at the heavens. "The Powers That Be. Being the Slayer, Erik, is a gift and a curse but mostly a curse. When I moved to Sunnydale, I wanted to quit. To live a normal life and it took me a very long time to realize that it was not possible."

"Same about me being a witch." Willow added. "Except I wasn't chosen to have magic in my blood. I was born with it just like you were born with the deformities on your face."

"You all went through so much. Too much." Erik said. His face filled with pity for Buffy, Willow and Dawn.

"I know, Erik." Buffy replied. "Me, I had no choice. It was my destiny. Willow and Xander had every chance to walk away from this but they didn't. They stood by me in every fight, every struggle and every battle. So did my mom before she died. Hell, I wouldn't let Dawn fight for a while till I realized that I couldn't keep her locked up forever and I took her under my wing. I taught her everything I knew about fighting vampires and other supernatural things. If I could walk away from this, I would've done it a long time ago but I can't. Even though, I'm not the only one Chosen anymore, I'm still the orginal Slayer. I still have responsibilities to protect humanity from the forces of darkness."

The Slayer and the Wicca watched as Erik struggled for the right words to say. "That is what the woman told me of the Slayer who was called all those years ago. The girl had no choice and was cursed with the knoweldge that she was not going to live to marry and have children. She was alone, the woman told me, with no-one but her Watcher to support her in her calling."

"That sounds like my life would've been like if Giles hadn't be there when I came to Sunnydale." Buffy replied with a smile. "I'm grateful for him, Wills, Xander, Cordelia, Oz, Tara, Anya and later Spike and Faith for being there for me through everything."

Erik smiled at her. "I'm glad that you, Dawn and Willow have such friends." He said.

Willow grinned at him. "Thank you, Erik."

"Thanks." Buffy said also with a grin.

**/END OF FLASHBACK/**

As she pulled herself out of her thoughts, Buffy walked slowly to a table where she saw a miniture version of the stage of the Opera Populaire. On it were figurines of the cast members of the new opera production that was coming up. She remembered Erik mentioning it during her storytelling session with him. Looking down, she saw a note written in neat handwriting. Then she remembered what Willow told her about the Phantom sending the managers notes with demands. Slowly, she picked up the note and read it.

**_Gentlemen,_**

**_I have now sent you several notes of the most aimable nature detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance. Christine Daae has returned to you and I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of _Il Muto_, you will therefore cast Carlotta as the pageboy and put Miss Daae in the role of Countess. The role which Miss Daae plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the pageboy is silent which makes my casting in a word ideal. My companions and I shall watch the performance from our normal seats at Box Five which will be kept empty for us. Should these commands be ignored, a __disaster beyond your imgination will occur. I remain, gentlemen, your obient servant._**

**_O.G_**

_We were lucky to get those seats at Box Five last time. I don't think we're going to get lucky this time._ Buffy thought as she finished reading the note. From what Erik was telling her and Willow about the managers of the Opera Populaire, they weren't taking him seriously at all and from personal experience, Buffy knew that it's not a good thing not having people take a person's demands seriously. She sighed and put the note back on the table. Then she rejoined Dawn, Willow and Erik in a candid conversation about the upcoming new production of _Il Muto_.

"Maybe, we'll get lucky again and be seated at Box Five again." Dawn said.

_I wouldn't bet on it, Dawnie. _Buffy thought.

Willow was obiviously thinking the same thing because she said. "I wouldn't count on it, Dawn. I mean, we were lucky to get those seats last time and I don't think we'll get lucky again this time."

"With the way those guys are running the Opera House," Buffy added. "We'd be lucky to even attend tonight's performance." She shuddered at the mishevious glint in Erik's eyes that closely resembled Spike's.

"You let me worry about that, my dear." He said. "You, Willow and Dawn will attend tonight's performance even if I have to ruin the Opera House to do it."

_Oh, boy. Do I want to know what he's going to do? _Buffy asked herself. _I don't think so. _

**Two hours later …**

As she was getting dressed for the performance of _Il Muto_, Buffy couldn't help but feeling anxious about attending the performance. She knew that she should be out there patrolling and looking for the demon but she also knew that she couldn't disappoint Erik by not going to the performance. That was when she decided to keep her eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary during the performance. Just as she was putting her shoes on, she looked up and saw that Erik and Dawn had returned. The teen was asked to come with him to assist him with a few things but he didn't tell her what. AsBuffy looked at them, she saw thatboth of them werelooking very netural.

"Okay, what did you two do?" She demanded. Her hands on her hips.

Dawn gave her sister a sickeningly sweet smile. "Us? What did we do, Erik?" She asked in a equally sickeningly sweet voice.

"Nothing but talk." Erik said with a innocent smile. "We may have given quite a few people a fright."

"Played a prank or two." Dawn said. "On a certain prima donna."

Buffy's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I ask again, what did you two do?" she asked.

Dawn and Erik glanced at each other and then started laughing. To the Slayer, Erik's laughter sounded sexy, sweet and sensual and it was the sweetest sound she ever heard. Pushing those thoughts aside, Buffy shook her head.

"At second thought, I don't think I want to know." She said with a sigh. "As long as you two didn't do anything dangerous." Then as she was pulling her hair back,Dawn looked around.

"Where's Willow?"

"In Erik's room getting ready."Buffy said. "Or what's left of it."

"And I'm finished getting ready in Erik's mess of a room."

Buffy, Dawn and Erik turned to see that Willow was dressing in her outfit of the evening which was a beautiful black dress that went down her ankles with a matching cloak. Her hair was loose that framed around her face.

"You look great, Wills." Buffy said with a grin.

"Thanks, Buff." Willow replied with a smile. "You look amazing as usual."

Buffy looked down at her own outfit which was an emerald green dress that matched with the shade of her eyes. Her hair was styled into a French braid that went down her back. She was even wearing a matching pair of shoes that went with her dress and a matching cloak. After a minute of inspecting her dress, she turned to Dawn.

"Unless, you want to go to the perfomance dressed like that," Buffy said gesturing to the pants and shirt that the teen was wearing. "Go get ready!"

Dawn rolled her eyes and as she went to get ready, she muttered something under her breath too soft for Buffy to hear but loud enough for Erik to hear and he gave her a hard warning look that resembled Buffy's. After twenty minutes, the teen came out wearing a beautiful light blue dress with a matching cloak and pair of shoes. Like Buffy's hair, hers was also styled into a French braid that went down her back.

"Dawn, you look stunning." Buffy said giving her a thumbs up.

"Ditto." Willow agreed also giving her a thumbs up.

"You look very beautiful, Dawnie." Erik added with a smile.

Dawn smiled. "Thanks, you guys." Then she processed what Erik called her. "You called me 'Dawnie'!"

Erik chuckled lightly. "It is your nickname, is it not?"

"But for the week, we've been here. You've never called me 'Dawnie'." Dawn exclaimed. She saw that Willow and Buffy also looked shocked.

"It's always 'Dawn' never 'Dawnie'." Buffy added. Then her shocked look turned back into a grin. "But it's about time you called her that with the way you are with her. You and her are like brother and sister."

_That is true. Dawn is the sister I never had and I wish I had in my childhood. _Erik thought. _And I feel the same way with Willow. _He only nodded and with a smile led the three women onto the small boat to take them across the lake for the performance.

**Twenty minutes later …**

"Well, you were right about one thing, Buffy." Dawn said as she was walking. "We weren't going to get lucky with the seats this time."

By the time they reached the upper levels of the Opera House, the place was packed with people and as Buffy predicted, the seats in Box Five were given to someone else to the trio's dismay and they were given seats at the middle of the audionium. According to the person, she was talking to, the seats in Box Five were given to the patron of the Opera Populaire.

"I told you not to count on getting lucky again." Buffy said. "I mean, if the patron has the seats …"

"Elizabeth?"

Buffy turned around to see who called her name and her face turned as white as a sheet when she saw who it was. _Oh, crap! I didn't think I'd see him again so soon_.

"R-Raoul?" She sputtered.

Raoul chuckled at her lightly and smiled at her. "So we meet again." he said.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy exclaimed ignoring the shocked looks on Dawn and Willow's faces.

"I'm the patron of the Opera Populaire." Raoul explained. "My family has supported the arts for years so I'm here to respresent them."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Buffy replied. Then she turned to her sister and best friend who were gaping at her and Raoul. _Now I'm not going to hear the end of it from those two. _

"Uh, Raoul. This is my sister, Dawn." Buffy said making the introductions. "And my best friend, Willow. Girls, this is Raoul."

"Hello." Dawn said brightly. Her cheeks turned red when Raoul kissed the back of her hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dawn." Raoul replied before he went to Willow. The Summers sisters laughed when they saw that after Raoul kissed the back of Willow's hand, her face turned as red as her hair.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Willow." He said.

"L-l-likewise." Willow stammered trying in vain not to start babbling.

Taking pity on her friend, Buffy stepped up. "We better find our seats. We'll talk later, Raoul." She said with a smile.

"I'll be in Box Five if you want to talk to me after the performance." Raoul said. As he was starting to walk away, he kissed both of Dawn and Willow's hands again.

"It's nice to meet you both Dawn and Willow." He called out.

"It's good to meet you too, Raoul!" Both the teen and the Wicca called out back. Then just as they were walking away to find their seats, they then began asking the question that had been nagging at them since Raoul called out Buffy's name.

"When did you meet him?" Dawn demanded.

Buffy looked nonplussed. "I met Raoul last night when I was out on patrol. He was attacked by a group of vampires and I saved him. He knows that I'm the Slayer."

"Last night and you never told us?" Dawn exclaimed.

"As you recall, Dawnie, we were busy with Erik to even mention that I met his rival while out on patrol." Buffy pointed out.

"Raoul knows that you're the Slayer? How?" Willow asked concerned.

"His brother is in England studying to become a Watcher." Buffy replied. "He told Raoul how to I.D vamps and the Slayer. He knew that I was the Chosen One before he knew my name because his brother told him the characteristics of the Slayer."

"If Raoul's brother is a Watcher-In-Training, do you think he might help us find a way back home?" Willow asked.

"Raoul knows about me being the Slayer, not the fact that we're from the future." Buffy pointed out. "But if we tell him the truth carefully then maybe he could help us."

"I hope so." Willow said.

At that, the walk to their seats was silent and they remained that way during the performance. For the first minute of it, Dawn stared at the actress dressed in pink and white make-up on her face with a large wig she assumed to be Carlotta. The teen made a face when the actress began to sing her part of the opera. She saw that both Willow and Buffy had the same expressions on their faces at the sound of her singing. Then she looked to see that Christine had a laughing look in her eyes when she saw the look on Dawn's face at Carlotta's singing.

_I can see why Erik wanted Carlotta as the pageboy and Christine as the Countess. She's the reason why I don't listen to opera._

Buffy winced inwardly as the actress continued her part of the opera. Then ignoring the performance entirely she looked around for any signs of anything out of the ordinary but so far nothing. Then as she turned around behind her, she saw a dark figure she couldn't mistake to be a man.

_Erik!  
_

The Slayer's lips curved into a knowing grin. Before going to the upper levels, Erik had told her, Dawn and Willow that he was going to make an appearance and sure enough he did. She looked down at her watch. Her grin growing bigger

"Yep, right on time." As she said it out loud, she heard Erik's voice ringing out like a bell in a boom.

"Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?"

Dawn and Willow glanced at each other upon hearing Erik's voice before they turned to Buffy. The trio shared the same knowing look. Dawn was about to say something to her when she heard voices from the stage. Even with the noise of people talking, she could hear the actors on the stage speak as clear as day.

"He's here. The Phantom Of The Opera." One of the performers Dawn assumed to be Christine's friend Meg said softly.

"It's him." Dawn heard Christine say despite that she said it quietly.

"You're damn right." She muttered under her breath. _Mental note: have Buffy yell at Erik after the performance. _She was about to say something to Buffy and Willow when she heard Carlotta's voice snapping at Christine.

"Your part is silent, little toad!"

_That bitch! _Furious, Dawn stood up angrily. As she did, she yelled. "You bitch!"

"Dawn!" Buffy hissed. "What are you trying to do? Get us thrown out? Sit down!"

Dawn obeyed with a glare at Carlotta's direction before turning to Buffy with a writing glance. The actress just gave the trio a fake smile before getting off the stage.

"Oh, God Almighty." Buffy muttered and she rolled her eyes in ill-disguised dislike.

The Slayer's senstive hearing also caught Erik's words which were directed at the actress and the words almost made her choke on her own spit in shock and left her flabbergasted and nonplussed.

"A toad, Madame? Perhaps, it is you who are the toad."

Dawn, however, exploded into giggles and laughed outright while Willow was trying in vain to suppress a snicker at Erik's remarks and the look on her best friend's face. They managed to calm themselves down when they saw that people were looking at them and the performance continued with Carlotta still playing the Countess.

Dawn made a face. "Someone ought put do something to that voice of hers." She muttered in intense dislike. She got her wish a few seconds later when the actress started to sing but when she tried to do a high note, her voice came out in a loud animal-sounding croak. The teen's jaw dropped and she covered her mouth. Buffy was trying to hold on to her usual expression but it was impossible and she burst into pearls of laughter. Willow was giggling like mad and trying in vain to stop. Dawn struggled hard not to give in to the impluse to laugh but when Carlotta tried to do another note and made another sound that closely resumbled an aminal, she couldn't hold it any longer and laughed so hard that tears were running down her face.

Dawn was laughing so hard that she almost didn't see another dark figure in one of the box seats. At first, she thought it was Erik but then she saw that the shape was too bulky to be Erik and her eyes widened in horror when she realized what it was. She turned to Buffy struggling to keep her fear in check.

"Buffy!" She hissed.

Buffy's laughter stopped and turned into concern when she saw the horrified look on her sister's face. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's here." Dawn whispered. "The demon that got us here. It's here."

Willow stopped laughing and glanced at Dawn with a concerned look on her face. "Where?"

"Over there." Dawn said pointing at one of the balconies.

Buffy spun her head around to where Dawn was pointing and sure enough, she saw the demon standing on the balcony with an evil grin on its face. Then it disappeared from view. Buffy stood up and turned to her sister and Willow.

"Stay here." She said and she ran out of her seat muttering her apologies to anyone she stepped on along the way. Then she ran out of the audtorium and made her way to the backstage. She looked around and saw that the demon on top of the stage where the lightening and stage backgrounds were. She also saw Erik and another man were in the demon's path.

"Bastard!" Buffy swore under her breath and she ran to a nearby door which proved to be a starcase to the top of the stage. She silently gave a thanks to the heavens and she climbed up the stairs two at a time till she reached another door. She opened the door and saw the body of the man, Erik was with, lying in front of her. She could tell that the man died of a broken neck from where she was standing. Then she looked to see that the demon had Erik cornered and he was trying to fight it. The demon threw a punch which Erik barely blocked and he kicked it in the stomach. The demon roared in pain and rage.

"You'll pay for that!" It roared. The demon took out a battle ax from the cloak it was wearing and swung it in an effort to cut Erik's legs from under him but the Phantom was too fast for it and he managed to jump out of the ax's path. Buffy couldn't help but be impressed with his fighting skills. While Erik lacked her Slayer speed and strength, he was able to hold his own. As the fight progressed, she saw that the demon was gaining more of the upper hand and delievered a vicious kick to Erik's ribs. He cried out in pain and fell onto the ground. Erik laid there grasping in pain and glanced at the demon with a disgusted look on his face.

"Blasted, foul creature." He spat as he tried to get up despite the pain.

The demon gave Erik an evil grin and raised his battle ax high preparing for the killing blow. Resigned, Erik squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the inevitable. But then he heard a familiar voice.

"Get away from my friend!"

Erik opened his eyes and he gasped both in surprise and shock when he saw Buffy standing there. She had a cold and determined look on her beautiful face and the look of a fighter flashed in her eyes. The demon grinned evily when it saw her.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to join the party." It said with a sneer.

"Conversation's over, asshole!" Buffy snarled and she took out a battle ax from under her cloak which, if she were a normal woman, should been impossible for a woman to able to carry. Then the demon lost its focus on Erik and went after Buffy with its battle ax high. As Buffy was fighting the demon, she turned to him.

"Erik! Get out of here!" Buffy yelled.

Erik was about to protest but he decided against it when he saw the look on her face. He ran to the door but then felt something grab him by the throat. His eyes widened when he saw yellow eyes and a hideous looking face with sharp teeth and fangs. Suddenly afraid, he struggled to get free but the vampire held onto him tightly. It licked the side of his neck and then licked it's lips in delight.

"You taste good. You will make a nice meal." The vampire said insanely and just as it was about to bite him, it roared in pain and it exploded into dust all over Erik. He looked up to see Dawn standing over him carrying a piece of wood that looked like a stake.

"Dawn." Erik said. "Thank you."

Dawn gave him a cheeky grin. "Don't mention it." Then she looked up to see that Buffy and the demon were exchanging brutal blows. Unfortnately, she and Erik didn't notice that a group of vampires had arrived until it was too late when one grabbed her by the hair. She cried out in pain and dropped her stake.

"Dawn!" Erik shouted and tried to get to her but his path was blocked by a female vampire. She smiled evily at him.

"What is your hurry?" she said with a smirk.

_Foul, disgusting creatures. _Erik thought angrily as he faced the vampire before him. When he saw that one of the vampires had Dawn captive and was leering at her like she was food, he did what he had always done. He let his murderous side out and a with cry of rage and despite the pain of his ribs, he attacked the female vampire. She threw a punch that Erik blocked easily and for a while, they exchanged kicks and punches. But at that point, Erik knew that he had end it and his eyes darted at Dawn's fallen stake. Delievering a swift kick to the vampire's face, he slid under her legs and scooped the stake up in his hand.

"Erik!" Dawn screamed as she struggled to get free. "Aim for the heart!"

The vampire ran at him to stop him but before she could do anything else, Erik plunged the stake home into the vampire's heart. She looked up at him with a shocked look on her face.

"No fair." She said before she exploded into a dust cloud. Two vampires lost their focus on Dawn and were now focusing on Erik circling him like he was prey.

"You killed my mate." One of the vampires snarled and at that he attacked but Erik proved to be the better fighter and without mercy, he staked him leaving the other vampire looking frightened. However, that didn't move Erik at the least.

"You attacked my sister." Erik snarled and he staked the last vampire. Then he ran to Dawn.

"Are you all right?" he asked. "Are you hurt?"

Dawn shook her head. "I'm good." Then she saw that Buffy was in a losing battle with the demon. It threw a punch that she didn't have time to block. Buffy cried out in pain and was thrown a few feet in the air and she landed a few feet away from her and Erik.

"Elizabeth!" Erik shouted frantically.

"Buffy!" Dawn screamed and then something inside of her snapped. Suddenly a green light surrounded her and she began speaking in a language Erik couldn't understand. Then the demon roared in pain and yelled in the same language Dawn was speaking only to Erik, it sounded a lot darker and more evil. Suddenly, the whole Opera House went dark. Through the darkness, Erik saw that the only light was the green light that was around Dawn. She yelled louder in the unknown language before the demon roared in pain again and it disappeared into the darkness but not before it said.

"You won this round, Slayer. I'll kill you and your boyfriend next time."

As the demon disappeared, the lights came back on but the body of the man it killed hung from a noose for a second before it fell onto the ground below. As the screams from both the actors and the audience echoed in her ears, Dawn collapsed against the wall. Her face now very pale.

"Dawnie!" Erik shouted. He ran to her and placed his hand in front of her mouth. To his relief, he felt a breath indicating that she was still alive. Then he went to check on Buffy.

"Are you all right, Elizabeth?" he asked worried.

Buffy nodded. "What the hell just happened?" she demanded.

Erik shook his head. "I'm not sure. There was a green light around her and she was speaking a language I've never heard before." He said.

Buffy paled at his words. _The Key was described as being a green ball of light by the monks. What if she's somehow developing powers as the Key without her realizing it? Wait! What about the language she was speaking? I've never heard it before and neither has Erik. _

Erik saw the look on her face and grew more concerned. "What is it?" he asked.

"I think we need to get her back down to the catacombs and do some research." Buffy said. "Research is maybe the only way to answer some questions."

The Phantom nodded his head. "You and Willow go. I have to check on Christine to make sure she is all right."

_Spy on her, you mean. _Buffy wanted to say but she wisely kept her mouth shut. She only nodded and went to her unconcious sister. She scooped up Dawn in her arms and went down the staircase. As she was coming through the door, she saw Willow running toward her.

"Am I glad to see you." She said with a sigh of relief. "I was worried that something happened …" The Wicca stopped when she saw Dawn in the Slayer's arms.

"What happened?" Willow asked worried.

"I'll explain later. Take her." Buffy carefully placed her sister in the Wicca's arms. "I have to talk to Erik. Take care of her, Wills. I'll explain everything when I get back, I promise."

Ignoring her best friend's protests, Buffy rushed to a nearby staircase which led her to the roof of the Opera House. She quickly hid behind a stature when she saw that Raoul and Christine were there.

_Thank God for Slayer speed. _

Then she glanced at the left side of her and saw that Erik was also hiding behind a stature. The look she saw on his face was enough make her feel concerned for him both emotionally and mentally. It was the look of jealousy and longing for something that was out of his reach. Two emotions she knew all too well with someone in her life she once knew and loved.

_Spike._

The memory of that night in the abandoned church the night she discovered that he had his soul returned to him entered her mind univited. The words he spoke to her echoed like a bell.

**"_Why does a man do what he mustn't? For her. To be hers. To be the kind of man would nev … to be the kind of man. _She shall look on him with forgiveness and everybody will forgive and love. He will be loved_."_**

It was at that moment that the old grief that lived in Buffy since Spike's death began to bubble to the surface. As she began to shake with emotion, she also realized something that she hadn't thought of before. While Erik was developing feelings for her, she felt the same way about him. He was falling in love with her and her with him. The only thing that was now stopping her was the unsolved grief over Spike's death. Pushing her thoughts aside, Buffy turned to see that Raoul had his arms around Christine and was singing to her. Telling her that he loved her and asking her to spend his life with her. Then they pulled away for a moment before they shared a passionate kiss.

_Oh, God. _

Buffy quickly turned away but not before she saw the heartbroken look on Erik's face as she did. She squeezed her eyes shut fighting back tears and shaking with pure emotion. After a few moments, she heard the young couple talking excitedly and as their voices faded, she then heard the near silent footsteps as Erik walked out from his hiding place behind the stature and him singing in a heartbroken voice. As he was singing, Buffy turned around again and watched.

_**I gave you my music  
Made your song take wing  
And now how you've repaid me  
Denied me  
And betrayed me **_

He was bound to love you  
When he heard you sing, Christine

Buffy couldn't help but feel helpless as she watched Erik and heard his soft sobs as he cried. Tears prickled behind her own eyes as her pity for Erik grew and her emotions threatened to get the better of her. Then she saw that his body was beginning to shake not with heartache but rage. She saw that he dropped the rose and he ran to another stature what was a few feet away and he shouted at the top of his lungs. The words made Buffy's heart jolt horribly.

"**_You will curse the day you did not do what the Phantom asked of you!_"**

At those words, Buffy let the tears she had been fighting back run down her cheeks letting loose feelings of anger, pity, love and grief. She slowly walked out of her hding place behind the stature and then she began to sing. Just a song she heard from one of her CDs she owned back home but to her, the song fit the tone of the situation perfectly. It was called _Answer _and it was sung by one of her favorite singers of all time.

Erik turned at the sound of Buffy's voice and tears welled in his eyes when he saw the tears running down her cheeks and the mixture of emotions on her face. The emotions of anger, pity, love and grief. His own emotions ripped through him painfully. Feelings of heartbreak, sorrow, rage and love. A tear slipped down his cheek followed by another and another. Overwhelmed, he fell onto his knees sobbing. As he cried, Erik felt a hand on his shoulder and heard the emotion in the Slayer's voice as she continued singing.

As she was singing, Buffy went down on her knees in front of Erik and took him into her arms. As she did that, she finished her song. Then her whole body began to shake with sobs and for the first time since Spike's death, Buffy gave in to the grief that she pent up forthree long months and wept holding onto Erik as she did so.

**Well, that's it for now. Long chapter I know but I wanted to get everything in one chapter this time. I know that I cut out some very important parts but I wanted to keep the story going. Don't worry, the rest of the characters of the _POTO_ unverse will make their appearances in upcoming chapters and there will be more interactions between Buffy, Willow, Dawn, Christine and Raoul very soon in two or three chapters. As for some Buffy/Erik action, that will be some soon. Anyway, please review and remember no flames! I will ignore them and I have no patience for them. **


	9. Floating, Falling Into Love

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ belongs to Joss Wheldon and _The Phantom Of The Opera_ belongs to Joel Schmacher, Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. The songs in this story belong to the songwriters who wrote these amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline: **Post-season seven, _Buffy_ and during the movie _The Phantom Of The Opera._

**Pairing(s): **Erik/Christine, Buffy/Erik, Dawn/Erik (friendship), Willow, Willow/Christine (friendship)

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for the reviews, guys! It's great to see such loyal readers are enjoying the story so far. Anyway, after much thought, I decided on a love theme for the Buffy/Erik pairing which will be the romantic theme for the entire trilogy. The name of the song that is the Buffy/Erik love theme will be revealed at the end of the chapter. Also, I've added the fandom of the _The Mummy _movies just to give the trilogy more of a supernatural flare.Another thing, this chapter is the only unedtied chapter that I'm posting on this site. I tried to edit it due to the rule aboutno song lyrics in the stories but it just didn't turn out the way I wanted it so I left it be. Also, I did it just to protest the rule. I think it's unfair for those who write excellent songfics (and I've read a few of those) and for those who want to songfics on this site and are unable to because of that stupid rule. Anyway,enjoy the chapter and remember no flames. I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them.

**Summary:** After the truth was revealed, the Chosen Trio and Erik prepared to attend the performance of the new production of _Il Muto_ but the evening ends in disaster when they end up under attack by the demon that brought Buffy, Willow and Dawn to the past. While the Slayer fought with the demon, Dawn and Erik fought with a group of vampires and after seeing Buffy losing her battle with the demon, Dawn unwittingly tapped into her power as the Key causing the demon to flee. Erik told Buffy to go back to the catacombs saying that he wants to check up on Christine but instead of going back to the catacombs, Buffy followed him up the roof of the Opera House where she bore witness to the beginning of the romance between Christine and Raoul. Then she comforted a broken-hearted Erik but not before giving in to the old grief that lived in her since Spike's death.

As soon as Buffy took him into her arms, Erik wrapped his own arms around her and he sobbed on her shoulder letting go all of his heartache and sorrow. Then he felt her shoulders shaking and heard gulping sobs. It was at that moment that Erik remembered the grieving look on Buffy's face when she told him about the vampire who saved the world during the battle against the First Evil. The one who had his soul returned to him months before that fateful day in Sunnydale all because of the woman he loved.

**_Spike. _**

Erik cried harder when the memory of Buffy's final moments with Spike entered his mind. The last time they held hands and the final words that they spoke to each other as the world around them crumbled.

"**_I love you". _**

"**_No, you don't. But thanks for saying it." _**

As the words echoed in his mind, Erik realized that this was the first time Buffy had allowed herself to grieve for the man she once loved and at the same time, she was comforting him and providing the soothing balm over his broken heart. Sobbing and crying softly, he held her in his arms tightly and protectively. Neither of them was sure how long they were there on top of the roof of the Opera House crying but after a while, they seemed to cry themselves out. After a few minutes more in each other's arms, Buffy and Erik pulled away and glanced at each other. Rather tenderly, Erik ran his fingers on the Slayer's tear-stained cheek and through several loose strands of her hair. Buffy leaned forward and kissed him gently on his unmasked cheek. Then she took his hand and squeezed it gently giving him strength despite her own emotions.

Letting a few remaining tears run down his cheek, Erik felt the strength of Buffy's tiny hand in his own and the comfort that it gave him. Her kindness and compassion overwhelmed him. Despite the fact that he told her to return to the catacombs, she came after him instead knowing that she might be needed. He was denied and betrayed by the young woman he taught to sing and in the process had fallen in love with but was also accepted and cared for by another young woman he had only known for a short period of time.

**_I am falling in love with her. With Elizabeth. _**

By looking into her eyes, Erik was sure that Buffy felt the same way. What stopped her from acting on her feelings for him was the unresolved grief over Spike's death during the final battle against the First Evil. What was stopping him were his natural instincts and impulses but in the week that he knew Buffy, Willow and Dawn, he came to realize that they wouldn't do anything to hurt him or betray him. They became the family that he never had in his life and childhood and wished he had. Buffy became the sunshine in his life and the one he always came to for a shoulder to cry on and to talk to when he needed a listening ear. None of those things, he got from Christine. Only Buffy.

"Elizabeth," Erik started to say but Buffy cut him off.

"Erik, I know what you're going to say." She said. "And I want to say that you're not alone. I care about you so much. When I saw the look on your face after Christine kissed him, I felt my heart break in a million pieces because I know that you don't deserve getting your heart broken. Then the grief I bottled up inside of me since Spike's death just burst forth and I couldn't hold it anymore. When Spike was killed, I didn't think that I could love again."

"But I have begun to love again." Buffy continued looking straight in Erik's eyes. "Ever since I first met you, I felt a connection between us. In a way, you and I are not so different. We're both isolated from humanity. You because of your face and me because my destiny as the Slayer. At first, I thought I was crazy for falling for someone so soon after Spike's death but I know now that he'd want me to move on and find someone who would love me as much as he did. You're amazing with Dawn. You treat Willow like a member of the family. You made me feel so complete, so happy and made me want to be a better woman."

Tears welled in Erik's eyes as her words hit home in his heart. "And you make me want to be a better man." He whispered. Smiling, Buffy took him into her arms again. Then as they pulled away and Buffy's green eyes stared back into his golden ones, Erik saw the love and joy in them. The love she felt for him and the joy that he shared her feelings. Unable to hold back his tears, Erik let down fall down his cheek and almost burst into tears when he felt her lips press against his forehead in a gentle kiss. Then she kissed him on his tear-streaked, unmasked cheek. Hands shaking uncontrollably, Erik took off his mask and he sobbed when Buffy kissed his deformed cheek. Then she began to sing again.

_**Moon so bright, night so fine  
Keep your heart here with mine  
Life is a dream we are dreaming  
Race the moon, catch the wind  
Ride the night to the end  
Seize the day, stand up for the light**_

The words of Buffy's song brought more tears to Erik's eyes and for the first time, he felt the power of her feelings for him from the magic of the song. As much as Erik loved Christine, he realized that he was beginning to love Buffy more. More than he previously thought. Without giving Christine and what happened earlier anymore thought, Erik moved closer to Buffy and brushed his lips on her tear-stained cheek. He savoured the fruitful smell of her hair, the smoothness of her skin, her loving touch and the beautiful sound of her voice. Holding her in his arms, Erik started to sing with her.

_**I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do **_

Heroes rise, heroes fall  
Rise again with it all  
In your heart, can't you feel the glory?

Then once again, the Slayer and the Phantom pulled away from the embrace but close enough to touch each other. Buffy held his hand and looked deep into his eyes as she sang again.

_**Through our joy, through our pain  
We can move worlds again  
Take my hand, dance with me**_

With tears running down his face, Erik sang again never pulling his gaze from Buffy's face and eyes.

_**I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do**_

With such love in her eyes, Buffy brushed her fingers against Erik's cheek and sang.

_**I will want nothing else to see me through  
If I can spend my lifetime loving you**_

"Elizabeth." Erik whispered as she finished singing. Then he sang again.

_**Though we know, we will never come again  
Where there is love  
Life begins  
Over and over again**_

"Say you love me." Erik said in an emotional voice.

"You know I do." Buffy whispered. Then together they sang.

_**Save the night, save the day  
Save the love, come what may  
Love is worth everything we pay**_

As they uttered the words of their song, Buffy leaned forward to kiss Erik. He closed his eyes and leaned over toward her. Then their lips met in a passionate kiss. Buffy wrapped her arms around Erik's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Then he lifted her up and spun her around in his arms as they deepened their kiss. Then they broke their kiss and pulled away and sang together again.

_**I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do  
I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do  
I will want nothing else to see me through  
If I can spend my lifetime loving you**_

As they sang the final words of their song, Buffy and Erik shared another passionate kiss. After a moment, they broke it and glanced at each other holding each other's hands.

"_**Elizabeth, I love you**_." Erik sang softly with such love in his voice.

"_**Erik, I love you too**_." Buffy sang with emotion in her voice. Then she said. "We better head back. I left Dawn with poor Willow with no explanation."

Erik smiled at her and nodded. Together and holding hands, they made their way back down to the catacombs of the Opera House.

**Three days later …**

_Well, this was a complete waste of time. _

Buffy barely kept from growling in frustration. It had been three long days since the tragic _Il Muto _fiasco and the incident with Dawn and nether her or Dawn and Willow or Erik had been able to find any information in the library of the lair. After hours of researching in the library, Buffy took to the streets to see if there was anyone or anything that knew anything and to her dismay, nothing or no-one knew anything about the Key. Erik came with her despite her uneasiness at the idea. Buffy could tell by the look on his face that he was just as frustrated as she was.

Erik nodded but didn't say anything. They went to the alleyway beside the Opera House, went to the window and climbed inside. To the Slayer's surprise, she saw a book and a note sitting on the floor. Buffy bent down to pick them up. She opened the note and read it silently to herself.

**_Miss Summers,_**

**_You do not know me but I do know the man you and your companions are staying with. I also know your secrets but do not worry, they are safe with me. The information you seek is in this book. I hope that it answers the many questions that you may have about what happened three days ago. If you wish to seek me out, ask Erik and he will send for me. He'll know how to find me for I am the ballet instructor of the Opera Popluaire and we go from long ago. Good luck in your search, Miss Summers. _**

**_M.G_**

"Erik, read this." Buffy said shoving the note into his hand. Erik read it and his eyes widened as he recognized the neat handwriting and the initials at the end of the note. Then his eyes darted at the book Buffy was holding. She opened it and her eyes widened as she did. Then she looked up at Erik with a mixture of relief and gratitude on her face and in her eyes.

_Thank you, Marie. _

"We have to tell Dawn and Willow." Buffy said. Then at that, she and Erik made their way down to the catacombs through a passage that no-one knew about. As soon as they reached the lair, Buffy cleared a table near Erik's organ, opened the book and glanced at its contents. Erik went to the back of the lair and returned a few minutes later with Dawn and Willow.

"You found a book?" Willow asked.

"What does it say?" Dawn asked. Buffy cleared her throat and began to read it.

"According to this book, the Key was created three thousand years ago during the reign of an Egyptian Pharaoh named Seti. The Key was once a young Egyptian princess who befriended a high priest. Their friendship was kept secret from everyone knowing that they would've committed treason against their Pharaoh. But then war broke out when a powerful Dark Lord from another world went to conquer the known world and to claim the princess as his queen. To protect her, the high priest decided that the only way to save her from a fate worse than death was to turn her into a ball of energy he called the Key. He and his priests performed a ritual to turn her into the Key but before she turned, the high priest promised her that if she retained human form as the Key that he would come for her when the time is right."

"When the ritual was completed," Bufy continued. "The high priest sent the Key far away from Egypt where the Dark Lord would not be able to locate it. It was never seen again."

"I was once an Egyptian princess?" Dawn was flabbergasted and stunned.

"That would explain the language you spoke that night." Erik said. "It was Ancient Egyptian."

"This high priest, Buffy." Willow said. "Did the book happen to mention his name?"

"Yeah." Buffy replied. "The book says that the high priest's name was Imhotep."

Willow nearly choked on her own spit at her best friend's words. "Did you say 'Imhotep'?" she asked stunned.

Buffy narrowed her eyes at her. "Yeah, why?" She asked.

"Because I read something in one of the Watcher's Diaries from long ago about a mummy who was once a high priest who fell in love with the Pharaoh's mistress. After she committed suicide following the Pharaoh's assassination, he stole her body to try to bring her back to life but he was stopped before the ritual could be completed. He was cursed with a curse so terrible that it had never been used on anyone before. Then he was mummified alive and locked in a scofcus."

Buffy made a face while Erik stared at the Wicca in horror. "Monstrous." He whispered.

"It gets worse." Willow said. "Just over eighty years ago, about fifty-one years from now, a group of Americans including three British people resurrected Imhotep accidentally after one of the British people read from a magical book called the Book of the Dead. All of the Americans except for one died horrible deaths. Eventually, Imhotep was defeated but he showed up again nine years later. Not much was written about his second appearance but except to say that he was sent to Hell."

"So if Imhotep was supposed to come for me after I took human form as the Key." Dawn said. "Then why didn't he come for me in Sunnydale?"

"The book said when the time is right, he would come." Buffy pointed out. "Maybe back then, it wasn't the right time for him to show up." She looked up at Erik. He had look of morbid fascination and horror on his face upon hearing the story.

Buffy laid a hand on his arm. "Are you all right, Erik?" She asked.

Erik turned to her. "Yes, thank you, my love." He answered softly.

Willow's eyes widened when she heard his words. "Did you just call Buffy 'my love'?"

Buffy squeezed her eyes shut and groaned inwardly. _Oh, boy. Now I'm not going to hear the end of it from both her and Dawn. I've never told them what happened between me and Erik up on that roof. _Then she opened her eyes again and exchanged resigned looks with Erik. Buffy then glanced back at Dawn and Willow.

"Something happened three nights ago after the incident with Dawn." Buffy explained. "Erik told me to go back to the catacombs but of course being the Slayer, I sensed that I was probably needed. That's why I was so rushed when I handed Dawn to you, Wills."

Willow nodded her head in understanding. She beckoned for Buffy to continue.

"Anyway, when I got to the roof of the Opera House, I saw Christine with …" Buffy couldn't say Raoul's name out loud without giving Erik an hint that she met the young man before so she finished her sentence telepathically.

_I saw Christine with Raoul. _

Upon hearing her, Willow immediately understood what Buffy was trying to tell her and Dawn. She turned to see that Dawn also understood what her sister was saying and kept her face blank of all expression. Keeping her face neutral, she faced Erik who was suddenly angry.

"With him!" he spat almost as if he hated saying the name.

"Who?" Willow said in what she hoped was a curious voice.

"The Viscount de Chagey! I saw him and Christine …" Erik couldn't finish because the pain of Christine's betrayal ripped through him and he was fighting back tears but he didn't need to. Dawn and Willow realized what had happened and they couldn't help but glance sympathetically at him. Buffy took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"It's okay, Erik." She said gently. "I think Dawnie and Willow understood what happened."

His eyes still bright with tears, Erik nodded and with a shaky breath, he continued the story.

"After they left, Elizabeth came to me. I was crying and she held me in her arms. As I wept in her arms, she started to weep in my arms. That was when I realized that she was allowing herself to grieve for Spike for the first time since his death and that as much as I loved Christine, I love Elizabeth more. She is the sunshine of my existence, the arms that will hold me if I need to be held and the soothing balm for my heart and soul. You and Dawnie have become the family I never had in my life and wish I had."

Erik struggled to keep his voice even when he spoke his next words. "I love both you and Dawnie like the sisters I never had and I consider the both of you and Elizabeth as angels sent from Heaven."

Touched by his words, Willow went to him and Buffy and knelt down beside him. She smiled at him brightly.

"Thank you, Erik." Willow said softly. "You know what? Dawn and I think of you as the big brother that neither of us had in our lives and wish that we did. You are family to us. To me, to Dawn and to Buffy. A part of our little family. Of the Scoobies."

Unable to hold his tears back any longer and for the second time in three days, Erik broke down crying. This time, he was crying tears of joy, happiness and love. Buffy took him in her arms and held him tightly. Dawn went behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Willow just laid her hand on his shaking shoulders as he sobbed with fierce joy. The foursome held onto each other bound by something stronger than blood ties. Love. As she held Erik in her arms, Buffy said a silent prayer of thanks to the heavens for giving Erik the gift of a lifetime. The gift of love, friendship and family. She also thanked them for bringing Erik into her life and her into his. Then she thanked Spike for teaching her the true value of love and friendship in the short time they were together.

_Thank God for you, Spike. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here comforting and loving Erik with all of my heart. Thank you for showing me what love really is._

Well, as you dear readers would've guessed. The song Buffy and Erik sang is _I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You _by Marc Anthony and Tina Arena from the movie _The Mask Of Zorro_ and is the Buffy/Erik love theme. It's a very romantic love song and I thought that it would be the perfect song to describe the developing romance between Buffy and Erik. Anyway, for those of you hoping that Raoul and Christine would make their appearances in this chapter, sorry. Again, I had to cut the chapter in half because it didn't work out the way I wanted it. But don't worry, they'll show up in the next chapter. Well, that's it for now. Please review and remember no flames, I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them.


	10. Popping The Question

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ belongs to Joss Wheldon, _The Mummy _belongs to Steven Sommers, _Gargoyles _belongs to Disney and Buena Vista and _The Phantom Of The Opera_ belongs to Joel Schmacher, Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. The songs in this story belong to the songwriters who wrote these amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline: **Post-season seven, _Buffy, _during season two, _Gargoyles, _post-_The Mummy Returns_ and during the movie _The Phantom Of The Opera._

**Pairing(s): **Erik/Christine (a little bit), Buffy/Erik, Dawn/Erik (friendship), Willow, Willow/Christine (friendship)

**Author's Note: **Hello, everyone! Sorry for the delay! RL got in the way plus a mild case of writer's block caused me to take a little break from writing. Anyway, I'm adding one more fandom to the TOSOC trilogy. I'm adding the fandom of the TV show _Gargoyles _just to add more of a supernatural flare. Originally, I was going to wait till the second story to bring the characters from _Gargoyles _in but after a bunch of rewrites, I decided to have three of the characters (Angela, Elisa and Goliath) make their first appearances in the next chapter along with a certain _Mummy _character (Imhotep). So anyway, don't be surprised to see that I changed the disclaimer and the story summary a little bit. Also, I'm incorporating a little bit of Erik's childhood from the Susan Kay novel _Phantom: The Novel Of His Life_. If you haven't read it, run not walk to your nearest library or bookstore and read it! Okay on with the story and remember no flames! I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them.

**Summary: **The cat is out of the bag when Buffy confessed her love to Erik and they shared their first kiss after singing a song together of their newfound love for each other.

**Three months later …**

"Buffy, hurry up! We're going to be late!"

Buffy sighed as she inspected her dress for the evening which was a green dress that matched her eyes perfectly. It had been three months to the day since that night on the roof of the Opera House where Buffy discovered her love for Erik. Their relationship grew stronger every day and their love ran deeper than ever. It was the every day things that made the Slayer love Erik more. He started to go out on patrol with her every night and even offered her to teach both her and Dawn to sing in exchange of her teaching him everything she knew as the Slayer to which she agreed after discussing it with her sister and Willow. He gave her a rose every morning when she woke up and even played some of his music to her on his organ.

_Now, I get to go out on a romantic date with Erik plus he said that he has a surprise for me before we go. I wonder what it is._

The romantic date was at a masquerade ball that was going to take place at the Opera Populaire. Erik had asked her to accompany him to it a few days earlier to which she said yes gladly. She was rewarded later that night with a rose and a kiss from Erik and a teasing from both Dawn and Willow. She smiled as the memory of that day ran through her mind and sighed happily as she finished getting ready. Then she went out to join her best friend and sister who were waiting for her by the edge of the lake. Willow looked beautiful in the black evening gown she was wearing with a matching cloak. Dawn also looked very beautiful in her evening gown which was red and also with a matching cloak.

"You guys look beautiful." Buffy said with a grin.

"So do you, Buffy." Dawn said returning her sister's grin. Then she looked around.

"Where's Erik? I thought he'd be ready by now."

Buffy was about to say something and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice of silk whisper in her ear.

"You look very beautiful as always, Elizabeth."

Buffy turned to scold Erik about sneaking up on her but stopped upon looking at his appearance. He looked very handsome in the dark blue suit he was wearing. Instead of wearing a white mask, he wore a black mask that covered the right side of his face. The loving smile on his face made Buffy's heart flutter and she smiled at him back.

"Don't you look handsome." Buffy said. Her green eyes twinkled brightly.

Erik couldn't help but chuckle at her comment. _I love her so much. _He took her hand and kissed the back of it. Buffy blushed and she grinned from ear to ear at him. At that moment, she felt blessed and lucky to have met a man like Erik who wasn't afraid of her strength and who stood by her every step of the way with everything. Erik did everything for her. He helped her discover the origins of the Key, fought alongside her against the demon three months previous and even protected Dawn at the best of his abilities.

_Anything Erik did, he did it for me. God, I love him so much. _

Suddenly the thought of going back to the twenty-first century and leaving Erik behind when the time came was heartbreaking and Buffy began to tremble with emotion. She didn't want to leave him behind back to the life he had before she, Willow and Dawn came into it but she couldn't stay either because of her responsibilities as the original Slayer.

Erik must've sensed that something was wrong because he took her into his arms and whispered.

"What is wrong, my love?"

At his words, Buffy burst into tears. "I don't want to leave you." She sobbed. "If we find a way home, I'll have to leave you back in this hell and I don't want to. But I can't stay either because of my responsibilities as the original Slayer. I love you so much, Erik and I don't want to leave you."

As she sobbed in his arms, Erik fought back tears. He had thought of what would happen if Buffy, Dawn and Willow found a way back to the twenty-first century and the thought of returning to the life he knew before they came was unthinkable and painful.

_But am I willing to give up my life in this century to be with Elizabeth_ _in her own century? With Willow_ _and Dawnie? _

Looking at the faces of Willow and Dawn, the two young women he considered to be his sisters and thinking of the surprise that he told Buffy about only a week earlier, Erik knew what his heart was telling him at that moment. He also knew the answer to his question.

_Yes, I am. I love Elizabeth_ _too much to let her go. Without her, I am nothing. But with her, I am complete. _

Pulling away from her, Erik wiped away the tears on Buffy's face and with his thumb; he wiped away the tears that pooled around her eyes. Then he took her hand, placed on his chest and began to sing to her. It was a song that he had written for just for her and something he had been working on since that night on the roof of the Opera House. As Erik was singing, Buffy couldn't help but be transfixed by the sound of his voice. She never moved her gaze away from him. Loving, hopeful green eyes looked into kind, gentle golden ones. Erik took her other hand and held it as he continued to sing to her.

Buffy could feel the power of the words of Erik's song and she let out a groan of pleasure when she felt his arm wrap around her waist pulling her close to him. She closed her eyes and smiled as his angelic singing voice stirred every fiber of her soul.

"Erik." Buffy whispered as she slowly began to give in to the passion of her love for him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let out another groan as he ran his hand on her back in a gentle caress. Never in her entire life since her brief time in Heaven did the Slayer ever feel such peace and love. She gasped when she felt Erik's fingers run through her hair and his lips brushing against her cheek. She felt tears of joy prickling in her eyes and let them fall down her cheeks.

"Elizabeth." Erik whispered as he finished the last word of the verse of his song. He traced the tears that were running down Buffy's cheeks. She trembled at his touch and she smiled through her tears.

"Erik." Buffy whispered. "I want you."

As she uttered the words, Erik started to sing again and as he did so, he ran his hands down her body and up. Then he took her hand and pressed it against his chest. As Erik sang the words of his song, he pulled something out of the sleeve of his shirt and went down on one knee in front of Buffy. She gasped when she saw what it was. It was a diamond ring. There were diamonds at each side and a large one in the middle of the ring. Tears of shock and joy welled in her eyes again as he spoke. His voice breaking with emotion.

"Elizabeth, for the three months you been here. You changed my life. You became the sunshine of my life, my angel of mercy, the arms that will hold me when I need to be embraced and the one who dries my tears. You saw me for who I am and not for the monster I look like. You have shown me compassion when no-one else has. When you do go back to your century, I will go with you. I would rather die than live without you, Willow and Dawn in my life. Where you are is where I want to be."

"You would give up everything you have here to be with me?" Buffy asked not daring to hope. Erik nodded his head.

"I love you, my darling Elizabeth." He continued with tears welling in his eyes again. "Would you honor me by becoming my wife?"

At that point, Buffy burst into happy tears and threw her arms around him.

"Yes, Erik." Buffy sobbed happily. "Yes, I'll marry you."

At that moment, Erik burst into happy tears and held her sobbing with fierce joy. Then as they pulled away, he slid the ring on Buffy's finger. Then Buffy leaned forward toward him and pressed her lips against his in a gentle kiss. She pulled away for a second and saw the desire flash in his eyes. Before she could react, he leaned toward her and kissed her back. Deepening the kiss, Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and groaned feeling happier than she had ever been in her life.

Heaven. She tasted pure heaven. Erik felt Buffy's small but strong arms wrap around his neck and heard her groan as they deepened their kiss. He felt her tongue inside his mouth inviting his in her own. He groaned with pleasure and happiness. After a few minutes, they pulled back and glanced at each other. Then they both started to sing together.

As they sang the final note of the song, Buffy and Erik glanced at each other lovingly unaware that Dawn and Willow were watching the whole thing with smiles on their faces. They snapped out of their reverie when Dawn let out a sob. Erik saw that the teen was crying. He held out one arm toward her to which she accepted gladly. As he held her, Erik looked up at Willow who was grinning from ear to ear and he heard her voice inside his mind speaking to him telepathietically.

_Congratulations, Erik. I'm very happy for you and Buffy. Did you mean what you said about giving up your life to be with us?_

Erik nodded his head yes. To his surprise, Willow ran to him and kissed him on the cheek near his chin. At that moment, he felt the happiest he had ever been in his life. After a few moments, he and the Summers sisters pulled away from their group hug.

"Come, my angels. We mustn't be late for the masquerade ball." Erik said. He helped Buffy on the small boat first, then Dawn and then Willow. Then he sailed them and himself to the other side of the lake. As they arrived at the edge of the lake, Buffy couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

_I'm the luckiest woman alive!_

**Twenty minutes later …**

"Wow!" Dawn whispered.

"Yeah, wow." Buffy agreed as she glanced around the front lobby of the Opera Popluaire. It was decorated in silver, gold and every other color imaginable. There were a lot of people in attendance including, to the Chosen Trio's dismay, the managers of the Opera Popluaire and Carlotta. When the actress purposely bumped into Dawn, she gave her a fake smile of an apology and went on her way.

"Why that no-good, rotten …" Furious and embarrassed, Dawn went to confront her but Erik grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Not here." He whispered. "You do not want to attract unwanted attention or face Elizabeth's wrath, do you?"

"No." Dawn muttered knowing that Erik was right. _Buffy will kick my ass or have Willow_ _do it for her if I got into a fight with Carlotta during her first official romantic date with Erik. _

"Later." Erik said softly. Upon seeing the mischievous look on his face, Dawn grinned at him.

"I'll hold you on your word, big brother." Dawn said in mock anger.

Erik laughed. "I know you will, Dawnie." He said. Then he turned back to Buffy who was looking at him with a curious expression on her face.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

Erik made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "It was nothing, my dear." He said. "Dawn had a rather unfortunate encounter with a certain prima donna who was rude enough to bump into her purposely."

Buffy rolled her eyes in ill-disgusted dislike. "I swear, that woman needs an attitude readjustment." She said. _I could go over there and give that bitch a piece of my mind_. Then she saw the mischievous glint in Erik's eyes. _Or better yet, I'll get Erik to do it for me or Willow. _

"Okay, what are you thinking of?" Buffy asked with a smile.

"Just how much I love you." Erik replied. "And many ways to get back at Carlotta for what she did to Dawn."

"Do they involve me?" Buffy asked teasingly.

"Of course." Erik replied softly. "And Willow." Then he leaned over and kissed Buffy gently. She kissed him back just as gently. Then as the music began to play, Erik took her hand.

"My darling Elizabeth, may I have this dance?" He asked.

Buffy grinned at him. "With pleasure." She replied and she linked her arm around Erik's as they went onto the dance floor. Then she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and as they began to dance, she couldn't help but look deep into her fiancé's eyes. Never in a million years did she think that she was going to marry someone.

_Anyone. I mean, look at my last relationships. Two vampires with souls and a guy who turned out to be a part of a military group that captures and does experiments on demons, vampires and other things that go bump in the night. And after all that, I end up getting engaged to the Phantom Of The Opera who turns out to be a very sweet and loving guy despite having a deformity on the right side of his face. _

The smile never left her face as Buffy and Erik continued their dance. As they were dancing, Willow and Dawn stood by watching them. Dawn couldn't help but smile happily. She was very happy for them. For the entire three months that they were in the nineteenth century, she had always felt that both her sister and Erik were a perfect match but because of his feelings for Christine, she didn't think that they would get together until that night on the roof of the Opera House.

_Now they're together and engaged to be married. It was a match made in Heaven. _

Dawn was so engrossed with her thoughts that she almost didn't hear a voice calling out hers and Willow's names.

"Dawn! Willow!"

Dawn and Willow turned around to the source of the voice and they both nearly paled when they saw who it was.

"Christine." Dawn said with a bright smile.

"Raoul." Willow said "Fancy you meeting us here."

Christine smiled. "It is good to see you both here." She said. "You both look beautiful."

Dawn nodded her head in thanks while Willow was trying in vain not to blush. "Um, thank you."

Raoul chuckled lightly when he saw that Willow's face was as red as her hair. Taking pity on her, he turned to Christine.

"Christine, why don't you and Dawn go and enjoy yourselves. I need to talk to Willow in private."

Christine at first looked confused but she nodded. "Of course, Raoul. Come, Dawn. There's much to talk about." She said taking Dawn's arm. The teen glanced over and gave Willow a confused glance. The Wicca was just as confused as Dawn and Christine.

"Raoul, what's going on? Why do you need to talk to me?" Willow asked as evenly as she could.

Raoul took a deep breath before he spoke. "You're a Wicca, aren't you?"

_How the hell did he know that? _Shocked and perhaps a little frightened, Willow nodded. "How did you know that?"

"That night at the performance of _Il Muto_, I saw you carrying Dawn just before I went up to the roof with Christine." Raoul replied. "I was concerned so I followed you first. I was careful not let you see me as I did. I heard you say some words in Latin and saw a violet light swirling around you and Dawn. Then you and Dawn disappeared. That's when I realized that you are a witch, a Wicca."

_Guess I wasn't as careful as I thought I was. _Willow thought remembering that night. After Buffy took off after Erik to the roof, Willow went to an empty hallway of the Opera House and did a transportation spell to get back down to the catacombs.

Raoul must've sensed her uneasiness because he said. "Don't worry, Willow. Your secret is safe with me. I won't tell a soul." He said.

Willow let out a sigh of relief that she didn't realize she was holding in. "Good, thank you. Like the secret about Buffy being the Slayer, the bit about me being a witch isn't exactly something I tell people all the time."

"Elizabeth said the same thing when I promised her that I'd keep her secret." Raoul replied. Suddenly remembering Buffy, he looked around for any sight of her.

"Speaking of which, where is she?" he asked.

_Uh, oh. This is not a good time for them to meet yet. _Willow thought as she saw that both Buffy and Erik were finishing up with their dance. She hated the idea of bringing the two rivals together to help her, Buffy and Dawn find a way back home but she knew that the Chosen Trio couldn't keep Erik away from Raoul forever.

_We can't do that if we can get Raoul to help us find a way back the twenty-first century. _

Sighing, Willow turned back to Raoul and said. "I think she's finishing up her dance with her fiance."

"Fiancé? I didn't know that Elizabeth is due to be married." Raoul said surprised.

"They just got engaged tonight." Willow replied. She inwardly groaned when she turned and saw the dark look on Erik's face. _I hope he doesn't lose his temper when Buffy tells him that she and Raoul met before. _

Just as they were finishing their dance, Buffy looked up at Erik and was surprised to see a dark look on his face. She turned and inwardly groaned when she saw the reason why.

_Oh, shit! Raoul! Okay, Summers. This is now or never. If you don't tell Erik now, you'll regret it forever. _

"Um, Erik." Buffy said. "Now, don't get all psycho on me for telling you this…"

"Tell me what, Elizabeth?" Erik asked.

Against her better judgment, Buffy explained what happened that night and about what she found out about Raoul during her first encounter with him. When she was finished, she saw that Erik was struggling with what she told him. Feeling horrible, she took his hand and held it.

"I couldn't tell you." She said in a voice filled with regret. "You were in love with Christine plus with everything else that's been going on. You already had enough to bear. At least now, I'm being honest with you. We spent three months trying to find that demon and a way home maybe Raoul can help us find a way."

Despite feeling angry that she hadn't told him before, Erik saw the logic in her words. For the past three months, he and the Chosen Trio were no closer to finding a way back to the twenty-first century as they did when they first arrived.

_Elizabeth_ _is right. We have spent three months trying to find the demon and a way back to the future but we have found nothing maybe the Viscount can help us find it. We cannot do this alone. _

"You are right, my love." Erik said finally with a sigh. "But that does not mean that I have to like it."

Buffy barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "You are too kind." She said. Then she and Erik both began to walk off the dance floor but then she bumped into someone. She looked up to see a tall, handsome young man with long brown hair and eyes staring up at her.

"May I have this dance, Mademoiselle?" he asked in an Irish accent.

Buffy was about to say yes when she felt Erik pulling her arm. She turned to him with an annoyed look on her face.

"I'll be fine. You know that I love only you. If something happens, I'll call you, all right?" she said.

Seeing that it was hopeless to argue with her, Erik sighed and said. "All right, my love. I will be waiting for you." Then he walked off, Buffy took up position with the young man and began to dance with him. She could tell that Erik was jealous and getting possessive just by looking at his face and into his eyes.

_And for good reason. I'm dancing with a stranger. _

Then for some reason, her Slayer sense began to go off. There was something about the stranger she was dancing with. She ignored it and faced the stranger. Like everyone else in the Opera Populaire, he was wearing a mask so she couldn't see his face but she could see his eyes which were brown.

"Are you having a good time, Mademoiselle?" he asked her.

"Yes, I am." Buffy replied. "Thank you. My fiancé is not very happy with me for dancing with you but I told him that I love only him and not every man is trying to take me away from him."

"Every man is like that." The masked stranger said. "Especially when their wives are dressed beautifully."

_This is so not how I wanted to spend my first romantic evening with Erik!_

That was the one thought that ran through Buffy's mind as she continued to dance with the mysterious masked man. There was something familiar about him that she couldn't explain. The hair, the voice and his mannerisms. They were similar to Angel's when he was …

_Oh, my God!_

The horrible realization hit her like a ton of bricks and she tossed a horrified glance over at Erik's direction. The angry, jealous look that he had on his face vanished instantly when he saw her and it was replaced with a look of concern and dread. As he struggled to get to her, Buffy then turned to the direction where Willow, Dawn, Christine and Raoul were standing.

_Willow! _Buffy shouted silently. _Take Dawn and Christine and get them out of here now!_ She nearly winced at the confused look on her best friend's face.

_Why? What's going on? Is the demon here? _Willow asked telepathically.

_No, not the demon. Someone even worse and I'm dancing with him. _

Willow looked up and recoiled in horror as she took in the long brown hair and the broad shoulders. The man was wearing a mask but she recognized the brown eyes immediately which were filled with evil.

_Angelus! _

Willow turned to Raoul with a grave expression on her face. He glanced her concerned. "What is it, Willow?" he asked.

"See that man over there dancing with Buffy?" The redheaded Wicca asked pointing at Buffy's direction.

Raoul nodded his head. "Yes." He answered.

"He's a vampire that goes by the name Angelus." Willow said. "Your brother may have mentioned him to you."

Raoul was about to say that he had never heard the name before then he remembered a letter he received from his brother three weeks earlier warning him of a vampire that was named Angelus and was known as the Scourge of Europe for the violent and gruesome deaths of thousands of innocent people.

_And he's here dancing with Elizabeth! She is in danger now and so are Christine, Dawn and Willow. _

"Good God!" Raoul whispered in horror.

"Take Christine and Dawn and get them someplace safe." Willow said. "I'll see if I can help Buffy."

Before Raoul could say something, Willow ran down the stairs to the dance floor brushing past people. She saw that Angelus was leading Buffy off the dance floor and toward the front entrance of the Opera Populaire. A second later, Erik appeared at her side. He looked concerned and afraid for Buffy's life and safety.

"Willow, who was that man?" he demanded.

"Remember when Buffy told you about Angel when he was Angelus?" Willow asked.

A horrible realization hit the Phantom like a flash of lightening as he remembered the story Buffy told him about the time when she fought Angel when he was the vampire Angelus. He looked at the Wicca in horror.

"The man she was dancing with. He is …"

"Angelus?" Willow supplied. She nodded her head. "Yeah, that's him."

"Elizabeth." Erik bolted to the front door of the Opera House ignoring Willow's shouts for him to slow down. His sensitive hearing caught sounds of struggle and Buffy's cries of pain. He ran to the alleyway on the other side of the Opera Populaire and what he saw made his heart jolt horribly. Angelus had Buffy tightly in his arms. His fangs biting her on the left side of her neck. Her green eyes looking at Erik pleading with him to help her. Upon seeing the fear in her eyes, the tide turned. All of the fear Erik felt for Buffy's life turned into an uncontrollable rage. Unable to control himself, Erik ran to Angelus, pulled him off of Buffy and threw him against the wall. Buffy fell with a sickening thud on the floor. At that point, Angelus vamped out glaring at Erik.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded angrily.

"The Phantom." Erik snarled. "You attacked my love." At that, he delivered a swift kick to the vampire's ribs sending him flying across the alleyway. Then he and Erik exchanged a series of brutal kicks and punches. Angelus threw a nasty punch which Erik blocked easily. The fight went on for nearly twenty minutes before Angelus gained the upper hand and delivered a vicious punch to Erik's face sending him to the ground. Erik gasped in pain and he looked up at the vampire glaring at him.

"Disgusting, foul creature." Erik spat angrily.

"Now, now." Angelus said in mock disappointment. "Is that a way to talk to a gentleman?" The vampire pulled a dagger out of his pocket and over to Erik but before he could do anything or come any closer, he let out a roar of pain. Erik saw two stakes sticking out of the vampire. One in his chest that missed his heart completely and another one in his stomach. The Phantom then looked to see that Willow and Raoul were standing in the entrance of the alleyway. Willow's eyes were black which indicated to Erik that she had cast a spell on the two stakes. Then he heard her voice in his mind.

_Erik, take Buffy and get out of here. Madame Giry said to take her to her room. She'll help her there. _

Knowing that there was no time to argue, Erik scooped Buffy up in his arms and went through the window of the Opera House to go through the secret passage to Madame Giry's room. Once he reached the end of the passage, he opened the door to the room. To his surprise and relief, Madame Giry was already in the room. Her eyes widened when she saw the two bite marks on Buffy's neck.

"Good Lord!" She exclaimed breathlessly. "Put her over here." She led Erik to the bed in the corner of the room. Gently, he laid Buffy down on the bed and he stood at the foot of it. Erik watched as Madame Giry took a piece of cloth and wrapped it around Buffy's neck to bandage the two bite marks. Then she looked up at Erik.

"You are very lucky that Willow and the Viscount both came to me when they realized what was happening." She said. "If they hadn't, he would have killed both you and Elizabeth."

Tears welled in Erik's eyes. "I know, Marie." He said. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, Erik." Madame Giry replied. Just she was about to say something, she heard a knock on the door. She opened to reveal Willow and Raoul. Both of them looking very concerned.

"Is she all right, Madame Giry?" Raoul asked obviously very concerned for Buffy's well-being.

"She will be all right but she needs rest." Madame Giry replied.

Willow breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, we were so worried." She said.

Suddenly remembering Dawn and Christine, Erik spoke up again. "What of Dawn and Christine? Are they safe?"

"They're safe." Willow replied. "Although, Christine is confused as to what's going on but I think Dawn will explain everything to her."

Erik breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good." Then he turned to Raoul. "Viscount, may I have a word?"

Despite feeling wary of him, Raoul nodded. "Of course." At that point, he and Erik walked out of the room and out into the hall. Then the two men faced each other.

"What did Willow tell you about herself, Dawn and Elizabeth?" Erik asked.

Remembering the brief conversation earlier he had with the Wicca when she told him about her, Dawn and Buffy being from the future, Raoul answered as evenly as he could.

"Only that she, Dawn and Elizabeth are from the future. That they were sent here by a demon."

Judging by the look in the young man's eyes, Erik could tell that he believed them and that he wasn't stupid enough not to. He remembered what Buffy told him about Raoul's brother being a Watcher-In-Training and how much the Viscount knew of the supernatural world.

"How good are you as a researcher?" Erik asked.

"I'm very good depending on what I'm looking for." Raoul replied. "Why do you ask?"

Erik took a deep breath before he spoke. "Because Elizabeth, Dawn and Willow are trying to find a way to return to their own century and so far, we have found nothing. We need your help."

_Am I hearing that right? The Phantom asking me for help? _

That stunned Raoul beyond belief but then he realized that Erik was asking for help not just for himself but for Buffy, Willow and Dawn as well.

_But this was the man who tried to keep Christine from me and killed a man three months ago. _

Ignoring that small voice in his mind, Raoul sighed and said. "I will do what I can to help you, Dawn, Willow and Elizabeth. But you do realize that I cannot hide this from Christine."

"I know." Erik replied with a sigh. "But I believe that she will find out anyway from Dawn. After tonight, she will know." Then he went back into the room with Raoul close behind him. Erik took a chair from the wall and sat down next Buffy at her bedside. Once again, his eyes filled with tears and he took her hand into his and held it.

"Madame Giry, Viscount, Willow." He said in an emotional voice. "Leave us."

Nodding their head in acknowledgement, Madame Giry, Raoul and Willow left the room silently. Once he was alone with his beloved fiancée, Erik finally broke down crying letting go all of his fear and grief. Fear for Buffy's life and grief for his failure to prevent what had happened to her.

"Elizabeth, forgive me." Erik sobbed. Then he bowed his head and continued to cry still holding her hand.

**Well, what do you think? The next chapter will be up soon so please review and remember no flames. I will ignore them and I don't have patience for them. **


	11. Imhotep's Warning

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ belongs to Joss Wheldon, _The Mummy _belongs to Steven Sommers and _The Phantom Of The Opera_ belongs to Joel Schmacher, Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. The songs in this story belong to the songwriters who wrote these amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline: **Post-season seven, _Buffy_, post-_The Mummy Returns_ and during the movie _The Phantom Of The Opera._

**Pairing(s): **Erik/Christine (a little bit), Buffy/Erik, Dawn/Erik (friendship), Raoul/Christine (sorry for those of you who hate Raoul), Willow/Christine/Raoul

**Author's Note: **Hello, dear readers. Once again, sorry for the delay.Easter preparations got in the way plus I was recently baptized, received and confirmed into the Roman Catholic Church (Yep, I am as of April 15 a Roman Catholic). Anyway, I have some changes to announce. Due to constant rewrites and not being able to make the storyline of this story fit with the characters, the characters of the TV show _Gargoyles _will not make their first appearances until the second story (that was the original plan to begin with). There will also be a slight change in the pairings. After much thought, I decided to make one of the pairings a love triangle since I took out the Erik/Raoul/Christine out of the story thanks to fans who voted for a Buffy/Erik pairing. The pairing is the Willow/Christine pairing (which was originally a friendship pairing) with Raoul added to it. So there will be some Willow/Raoul action (with a Romeo & Juliet-like twist) as well as Raoul/Christine.

Also (I forgot to mention this in the first chapter of this story), I'm ignoring the Willow/Kennedy relationship of season 7. They were never together and Willow still hasn't really gotten over Tara's death yet.

Well, that's it for now. Enjoy this story and remember no flames! I will ignore them and I have no patience for them.

WARNING: There is a little bit of Raoul-bashing and major angst in this chapter. Just to warn you.

**Summary: **While preparing to attend a masquerade ball, Buffy received the shock of her life when Erik asked her to marry him to which she said yes. The romantic date turned deadly when Buffy was abducted and bitten by Angelus. After engaging in a brutal fight with Angelus, Erik saved her and got her to safety. Then he turned to Raoul for help in helping the Chosen Trio find a way back the twenty-first century and a way to defeat the demon.

Buffy opened her eyes but closed them again just to adjust her vision. She opened them again and then looked around. She saw that she was no longer in the alleyway beside the Opera Populaire in the arms of an enemy but in a desert under a bright moon. Buffy kept spinning around and around trying to figure where she was.

"What the hell?"

Confused and slightly angry, Buffy got up and began to walk. She had gone only a few feet when she heard a soft voice calling out to her.

"Slayer."

Buffy turned around to the source of the voice. A man stood before her. He looked relatively handsome with a bald head and brown eyes. He was dressed in clothing that the Slayer would classify as being from the times of Ancient Egypt.

"So, we meet at last." The man said to her in a strong Egyptian accent.

_Oh, no way! Is that who I think is it?_

"You're Imhotep. Aren't you?" Buffy asked completely gobsmacked and nonplussed.

"I am." Imhotep replied smirking at the look on the Slayer's face.

_I can't believe I'm standing in front of the man who was once a high priest. Am I dreaming? _

"Okay, am I dreaming? Because I have a feeling that I am."

"You are, Slayer." The former high priest replied. "I am not a threat to you. I am here only to give you information that will concern you and your friends greatly."

"Concerning what?" Buffy asked.

"Concerning the demon that is hunting one of your friends and caused you and the Key to go back into the past." Imhotep answered.

Suddenly concerned and worried for the safety of her best friend, sister and fiancé, Buffy never moved her gaze from him and made a gesture with her hand for him to continue.

"I'm listening." She said.

"The demon that took you and the Key back into the past is an assassin demon called an Alga demon. These demons are very smart but very vicious when they hunt down their prey. They have the ability of creating portals especially time portals."

_That would explain how Dawn, Willow and I got sucked in now we just need to know how to get back._

"This demon, Imhotep, is its target me or Dawn or even Willow?" Buffy asked.

Imhotep shook his head. "This demon's target is someone the Key has become very close to. Someone whose future daughter would be of great importance to the Chosen line."

_Who is it that Dawn has become very close to besides Erik? I know for some of the days for the three months we've been at the Opera Populaire, she's been spending a lot of time with Christine …_

Then a horrible realization hit the Slayer like a kidney punch and her heart jolted horribly. _Oh, my God! Christine! Christine is the demon's target! _

"Christine." Buffy whispered in horror. "Christine is the Alga demon's target."

"Yes." Imhotep said softly. "Very good, Slayer."

"If Erik, Dawn and I hadn't stopped it that night of the performance of _Il Muto_, it would've killed Christine already." Buffy continued as she put two on two together.

"But it did not." Imhotep said. "I can not reveal to you the importance of Christine Daae's future daughter but I can tell you this, Slayer. If she is killed before you and the Key go back to the future, the Chosen line will be in grave peril and its destruction will be certain. It will also reverse what you and your friends have done during the battle against the First Evil."

"Why are you telling me this?" Buffy asked. "I mean, you aren't exactly a good guy."

"You are right, Slayer. I am not." Imhotep said with a sad smile. "But I did make a promise to a princess a long time ago that I will return to her if she retained human form as the Key. I gave you the information about the Alga demon as penance for the sins I committed against the gods and when I am free of this curse, I will return to the Key and protect her as I've always done before I committed my sins."

"Protect Christine Daae." Imhotep continued as he slowly began to disappear into thin air. "Save the future of the Chosen Line and the world."

Buffy slowly became aware that she was awake and felt pain on her neck but kept her eyes closed. She heard soft sobs and felt someone holding her hand. Then the incident in the alleyway came back to her in sudden clarity.

_What the hell happened? _She remembered seeing the look of horror and rage on Erik's face as Angelus was feeding off of her…

_Erik!_

Buffy's eyes flew open and she turned her head to see that the one holding her hand and crying softly was her beloved fiancé. He had his head bowed. His shoulders were shaking as he sobbed.

"Hey, stranger." Buffy said in a rasp wincing at how it sounded.

Erik lifted his head and began to cry harder upon seeing that she was awake. "Elizabeth! Thank God!" he sobbed. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. Buffy hugged him back relishing the warm feeling of his embrace. After a few moments, they pulled away savoring the moment. Buffy saw the mixture of relief and fear in Erik's golden eyes and she took his hand in an attempt to comfort him.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Erik whispered.

"But you didn't." Buffy said in a resurring voice. "I'm still here. With you." Then suddenly remembering her dream, she looked past her fiancé at the door.

"Are Willow and Raoul still here?" She asked.

Erik nodded his head. "Yes, why?" he asked.

"I need to talk to them." Buffy said in a voice that made Erik feel very uneasy. "About Christine."

**One hour later …**

"Okay, let me get this straight." Willow said. "You saw Imhotep and he told you about the demon is after Christine to kill her?"

Buffy nodded her head at her best friend. Once she and Raoul returned to Madame Giry's room, she spent the last hour telling them and the ballet instructor about her encounter with Imhotep via a dream and of his grim warning regarding Christine and the Chosen Line. After she was finished, she nearly winced at the looks on the faces on Willow, Erik and Raoul's faces. While Willow was glancing at her with a grim expression on her face, Erik and Raoul were looking at her with utter horror on their faces.

"Did this Imhotep tell you just how important mine and Christine's future daughter is to the Chosen Line?" Raoul asked.

Buffy shook her head. "He couldn't tell me." She replied. "He only told me that if Christine is killed before Dawn, Willow and I return to the twenty-first century, the Chosen Line will be in grave peril and its destruction is certain. Christine's death will also reverse the spell Willow cast to activate all potential Slayers during the final battle against the First Evil."

"I don't understand something." Erik said. "If the demon was trying to kill Christine then why did it attack me that night at the _Il Muto _performance? And why did it kill Buquet?"

Buffy was about to say she had no idea when Raoul spoke up. "Alga demons are known to stalk and kill any family member and friends its target may have had and anyone who is unlucky enough to be in its path."

_That would explain why that foul creature killed Buquet and then attacked me. _Erik thought.

Raoul turned to Erik as he said his next words. "Because you were her Angel Of Music, the demon put you on its list of people to kill before reaching Christine."

"And you as well, Raoul." Willow replied. "Since you're Christine's fiancé. And Meg and Madame Giry since she was family to her and us too. Me and Dawn because we're her friends."

"It will try to kill me too." Buffy pointed out. "Since I'm the Slayer and also know Christine."

Willow turned to see that Raoul was having a difficult time believing what Buffy had just told them about Christine being a target of an Alga demon and of the knowledge that he and Christine were destined to have a daughter. A daughter who would become a Slayer of great importance. But that was not all that she saw. She had noticed that every time she and the Viscount had made eye contact, she saw a mixture of emotions in them. Confusion and love. That both excited and frightened her.

_Could Raoul be torn between Christine and me? Sure, he's attractive and handsome but he's with Christine! I can't be falling for him. I can't! I'm still grieving for Tara. I'm not ready for another relationship! Especially with a man! _

"Buffy, could you excuse us for a moment?" Willow asked. When Buffy nodded her head in consent, the redheaded Wicca grabbed Raoul's arm, pulled him outside the door and took him out of the Opera House and out into the night. Once they were alone, Willow turned to him with an angry look on her face.

"Raoul, what is going on? Why are you looking at me like that?" She demanded.

"Like what?" Raoul asked.

"Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about, Raoul!" Willow snapped angrily. "Ever since you came back here all you have been doing other than talking is looking at me. It's the same look you always gave Christine only its more … more …"

"Intimate?" Raoul supplied. "Loving?"

Willow nodded her head shakily. "Yes." She replied in a shaky voice. "I just want to know why. You're in love with Christine. So why?"

_Should I tell her? _That was the one thought that went though Raoul's mind, as he looked deep into Willow's eyes. Ever since that night of the tragic _Il Muto _performance, he knew that while he was deeply in love with Christine, he was also in love with Willow. The redheaded Wicca was all he could think about and dream about. He was sure that she was feeling the same but was holding back because of his love for Christine. Taking a deep breath, Raoul spoke struggling to keep his voice even.

"You're right, Willow. I am in love with Christine and I'm engaged to her." He said. "But I'm also in love with someone else and it has taken me a long time for me to see it. For three months, that someone was all that I could think about, dream about. I think you know of whom I speak."

At that, Willow began to shake uncontrollably and tears welled in her eyes. "I-I can't. We can't."

"Willow, listen to me …" Raoul started to say.

"No, you listen!" Willow shouted with tears streaming down her cheeks. "You're living in a real world! Come back to it! You're a Viscount and engaged. I'm a twenty-first century witch with friends who love me and I won't betray Christine by having an affair with you!"

At that point, Willow burst into tears and buried her face in her hands sobbing. With tears in his own eyes, Raoul took her in his arms and simply held her.

"I can't." Willow sobbed. "I just can't! I'm sorry! Oh, Goddess!"

At that, she pulled away from Raoul and ran back inside the Opera Populaire with tears blinding her vision. She didn't stop until she reached the roof of the Opera House. The old, old grief that lived in Willow since Tara's death came forth and her tears swam down her cheeks. Willow broke down completely sobbing uncontrollably unaware that Dawn and Christine had seen her and followed her to the roof.

**Earlier …**

"Dawn. Please tell me what is going on."

Dawn inwardly groaned and turned away from Christine with her eyes squeezed shut. After Raoul had asked to speak to Willow privately earlier in the masquerade ball, the teen grew suspicious that something was going on between the redheaded Wicca and the Viscount. She could tell by the look in the Wicca's eyes that he knew about them somehow. Then the conversation grew heated and Willow kept looking at Christine with a strange look on her face. That was enough to make Dawn very uncomfortable although Christine didn't notice.

_Then the part where Raoul dragged me and Christine to her dressing room after telling us that Buffy was in trouble and that he was going to help her. That got Christine's attention and mine too. Now I have to tell Christine the truth. _

Sighing, Dawn opened her eyes and turned to face Christine. She winced at the confused and upset look on her friend's face and berated herself for being the source of Christine's confusion.

"Christine, there's something that I need to tell you about me, Willow and Buffy." Dawn said. "Something I should've told you three months ago." At that, Dawn told Christine the whole story of what happened three months ago when she, Buffy and Willow first arrived at the Opera Populaire and how Erik found them. Then she gave the young singer the short version of the story Buffy told Erik of her life as the Chosen One and of the truth of Dawn being the Key. When she finished, she closed her eyes waiting for the anger and disbelief that she knew would be her friend's reaction. After a minute, Dawn opened an eye and to her surprise, she saw that Christine didn't look angry or disbelieving. Rather, she looked accepting and the look in her eyes suggested that she figured out something.

"That explains it." Christine said.

Dawn was confused. "Explains what?" she asked.

"Your mannerisms and your way of speech." Christine replied remembering the one hour-long conversation she had with Dawn three months earlier in her dressing room. "You do not speak like a girl would speak in this century. You are not afraid to speak your mind while some of the women I know are. I was confused at first as to your manners and the way you speak until now when you told me your story. It explains everything to me."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, Christine." Dawn said. "I wanted to. But I was afraid that you would think that I was crazy if I told you. Then when Raoul took us to your dressing room and told us to stay there, I knew that I couldn't keep the truth from you forever."

"I probably would've believed you anyway." Christine replied. "Madame Giry once told me stories of magical things and evil beings that would do humanity wrong and prey on the innocent. Even when I …"

"Didn't believe them." Dawn supplied for her.

Christine nodded. "Yes." Then she put voice to the question that had been in her mind for the whole night. "Did you have anything to do with what happened at the _Il Muto _performance? With the lights and …?"

Dawn nodded. "What happened with the lights during the performance was me although I'm still not sure how I was able to do that. But if you're wondering about the guy who was killed. I didn't do that and neither did Erik. He wouldn't hurt anyone. Not even me, Willow or Buffy."

"But that night when I removed his mask …" Christine trailed off.

Dawn sighed. "I know. He has a terrible temper, we all know that. But he's also very sweet and caring. Erik will do nothing to hurt us. I mean, he saved Buffy's life that night when he found us and he saved my life from the vampires that attacked us during the _Il Muto _performance. He loves Buffy so much that it's sickening and he treats me and Willow like the sisters he never had in his life. Erik is family to us and us to him."

Christine couldn't help but be touched by Dawn's words. She had no idea of the loneliness that her music tutor was feeling or the pain that he must be going through. But by talking to Dawn, she now had an idea of what Erik was going through and that he now got what he had wanted for his entire life which was someone who would love him for who he was and not judge him and the love of a family.

_Willow and Dawn are that family. I only wish I knew about this before. I could've …_

Christine was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the sounds of something running and sobbing outside. She turned to Dawn who had a knowing look on her face and in her eyes.

"I hear it too, Christine." Dawn said and at that, she opened the door and the two teens ran out of the room. They followed the sound to the roof of the Opera Populaire. Dawn opened the door and saw that the person who was crying was Willow. The redheaded Wicca was on her knees sobbing and crying. Quietly, Dawn and Christine walked and hid behind the Apollo's Lyre stature. Then after a few moments, she turned her head to see that Willow was now on her feet and was staring at the moon. Then she began to sing to herself. The song she sang brought tears to Dawn's eyes. It was a funeral song that the teen learned in her first year in high school. Except Willow had changed the words.

_Oh, my God! She was singing about Tara! I had no idea that she missed Tara that much. Poor Willow._

That was the one thought that ran through Dawn's mind as she watched Willow from behind her and Christine's hiding place at the back of the Apollo's Lyre stature. Tears welled in Dawn's eyes as Willow continued singing her song.

_Poor Willow. I never thought she misses her as much as Dawn said she does._

Christine fought back tears as she watched Willow and listened to the heartbreaking song she was singing. At first when Dawn told her the truth about her, Buffy and Willow, she had a difficult time believing her but after learning the reason why, she forgave her and it started to bring the two teens closer together as friends. Christine let out a soft sob when she saw the grieving expression on Willow's face. It reminded her painfully of the day of her father's death. She had the same expression of grief on her face that the redheaded Wicca had now on her own face. The tears Christine had been fighting back streamed down her cheeks as Willow started to sing again this time she was staring at one of the statures mournfully.

Tears blinding her vision Willow walked around staring at the statures one by one before going back to her spot by the balcony. She looked up at the moon and sang again. The tears swam down her cheeks as she uttered the last words of her song.

"Oh, Tara!" Willow whispered before she fell onto her knees sobbing uncontrollably. She was so absorbed in her raging emotions that she didn't notice that Dawn and Christine came out of their hiding place and knelt down in front of her. Dawn took her in her arms while Christine went behind Willow and wrapped her arms around the Wicca's waist. They had no idea how long they were like this but after a while, Willow was able to cry herself out and she pulled away from Dawn with a grateful smile on her face.

"Thank you, guys." She said with a half-smile on her face.

"You are welcome, Willow." Christine said with a smile.

Dawn also smiled at the Wicca. "What are friends for?" she replied. Then she glanced at the door. "We better head back in. Raoul is probably wondering what happened to me and Christine."

Willow nodded. "We should go back inside. It's rather cold out here." She said. Together, the three women went back inside the Opera Populaire to get warm and to face Buffy, Erik, Raoul and Madame Giry.

**The following morning …**

Erik woke up earlier than he had planned to but at that point he didn't care. It had been hours since the incident with Angelus at the masquerade ball and Buffy's encounter with Imhotep via a dream and the former High Priest's grim warning regarding Christine had everyone on edge and on high alert. Despite the intense dislike he felt for the Viscount, Erik couldn't help but feel a swell of pity for him knowing that his and Christine's fates had already been written in stone.

_But it does not excuse what he has done to Christine. _

Erik squeezed his eyes shut as the previous night's conversation entered his mind uninvited. It was a difficult talk between himself, Raoul, Madame Giry and Buffy.

**/FLASHBACK/**

As Madame Giry entered the room and sat down on the bed with a stern look on her face, Erik kept on pacing back and forth across the room. Buffy stood near the bookcase and didn't say anything but she gave Erik an annoyed look. If he caught it, he made no sign that he saw it and kept on pacing. A few moments later, Raoul entered the room with a strange look on his face. Erik stopped pacing and glanced at him. He noticed that Willow was not with him and gave the Viscount a glare. Buffy shifted her focus from her fiancé to Raoul and also glared at him when she saw that her best friend didn't return with him.

"Where's Willow?" Buffy asked.

Raoul didn't look at Buffy as he spoke. "I don't know. We were talking and she got upset …"

"What did you say to her!" Erik shouted in an uncontrollable rage. He grabbed the Viscount by the shirt and pinned against the wall beside the bookcase. His face etched with fury.

"Erik!" Buffy shouted. She got into between them trying to separate them. "Don't! It's not worth it! Now is not the time for the both of you to get into a pissing contest with each other or point fingers."

"She is right, Erik." Madame Giry said in a calm voice. "If you and Raoul want to protect Christine from the Alga demon, you have to work together and put your petty differences aside. Now is not the time to hold a grudge or point fingers at each other."

Seeing the logic of both Buffy's and Madame Giry's words, Erik let Raoul go and instead settled for a angry scowl. Raoul, however, looked weary and very apologetic when he glanced at Buffy.

"I apologize for this, Elizabeth." Raoul said. "Willow and I were talking about a private matter and she got very upset about it. She ran away from me after we finished our talk."

_Do I want to know what's going on between Willow and Raoul?_

"What exactly did you and Willow talk about?" Buffy asked afraid that she already knew the answer.

Raoul hesitated and then sighed before he continued. "I told her that I was attracted to her even though I'm deeply in love with Christine." He winced at the look on Buffy's face.

"You what?" Buffy nearly screeched. Her face went red with anger and her body began to shake. As she turned to Erik, she saw that he was angrier than she was. He too was shaking in rage. Buffy nearly shuddered at the murderous glint in her fiancé's eyes.

_Oh, boy. This is going to be messy_.

"Erik, don't even …"

That was as far as Buffy got because at that point Erik grabbed Raoul by the shirt again and threw him across the room. The Viscount landed at the bottom of the bookcase.

"How dare you dishonor Christine like that?" Erik roared in a voice filled with fury. Buffy could see a mixture of emotions in her fiancé's eyes as he was facing Raoul. Anger, disappointment and sadness. It frightened her but she knew that if she didn't do something to defuse the situation, it could get worse. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear Raoul's response.

"I couldn't help it. As much as I love Christine …"

"You fool!" Erik screamed in rage. "That is Elizabeth's best friend you are dishonoring Christine with! Willow will not betray her by falling for your advances!"

"I know that!" Raoul shouted at him. "And I will not leave Christine for her. I love her!"

"If you love her, you would not even think of pursuing Willow behind her back!" Erik roared again. "You are not worthy of having Christine as your wife!"

_Okay, that's gone on far enough!_

"Will you two knock it off?" Buffy snapped angrily. She glared at both Erik and Raoul as she spoke her next words. "This isn't going to help Christine and Willow."

"She is right." Madame Giry said in a rather frustrated voice. "You two fools can discuss honor later. Right now, we need a plan to protect Christine so that the demon won't get to her."

"I could get Willow to put protective wards all over Christine's room and in all of the other rooms of the Opera House." Buffy suggested. "Demons usually have a pretty difficult time breaking into protective wards unless they know their weaknesses."

Raoul nodded his head in agreement as he got up from the floor. "According to my brother, the Watcher's Council uses protective wards for their headquarters to protect it from invaders demonic and other dark forces."

"It would be pointless to hide this from Christine." Erik said in a tightly controlled voice. As furious as he still was at Raoul for dishonoring his former love with Willow, he knew that it would be pointless to discuss the matter further but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to do something about it if Raoul made any action toward Willow that would dishonor Christine further.

_If that fop does anything else with Willow that would dishonor his vows to Christine, he will pay for it. _The Phantom vowed silently. _I swear on the soul of Willow's lover Tara, he will pay for it if he does anything to dishonor Christine further. _

Erik was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when Madame Giry spoke up. "Erik is right." She said. "Christine needs to know what is going on. We can not protect her if she is being kept out in the dark about what is going on."

"I think Christine will know about this anyway." Buffy replied. "If I know Dawn which I do because she's my sister, she'll tell her everything."

"Except Dawn doesn't know about your encounter with Imhotep, does she?" Raoul asked.

_Oh, shit. I forgot about that. _

"No, she doesn't." Buffy admitted. "Yet."

Madame Giry checked her watch and then went to the door. "I better go and get the girls. Poor Christine must be wondering what is going on. I will be right back." She opened the door and closed it behind her.

**/END OF FLASHBACK/**

_Poor Christine. The look on her beautiful face when we told her that she was in danger from the demon was horrible. Terrible. _

Erik would never forget the look of utter horror and fear on Christine's face when he, Raoul, Buffy and Madame Giry all explained to her what happened to Buffy at the masquerade ball after she, Dawn and Willow showed up later. She had burst into tears when Buffy told her of her dream encounter with Imhotep and his dire warning regarding her and the Chosen Line. It broke the Phantom's heart knowing that Christine had unwittingly become an innocent victim of an insane Alga demon's rampage of death and destruction even though she was the target.

He squeezed his eyes shut fighting back tears of anger and fear. After a few moments, he opened them but his tears blinded his vision as he got up and went straight to his organ. He flung himself on the organ bench and lost himself in his music. After nearly twenty minutes, Erik ceased playing. Unable to control his raging emotions, he picked up the first thing he laid his hands on which was a hand mirror and hurled it against the wall. Then he slid against the wall near the organ, buried his face into his hands and burst into tears. As he sobbed, Erik felt small but strong arms wrap around his shoulders pulling his head against a small but strong shoulder. Erik sobbed harder when he heard Buffy's soothing voice whisper in his ear words of comfort.

"Christine … Poor Christine." Erik sobbed uncontrollably.

_Oh, God. I had no idea that all of this was affecting him like this. Poor Erik. _

It broke Buffy's heart knowing that the events of the previous night affected Erik worse than she had thought. After the horrible conversation between them, Raoul, Madame Giry, Willow, Dawn and Christine; the Chosen Trio and the Phantom returned to the catacombs hardly speaking a word to each other. Willow locked herself in her room and refused to come out but both Erik and the Summers sisters could hear her crying through the closed door and left her alone. After a minute, they decided to try to talk to Willow again in the morning and went to bed. Dawn went back to her room but Buffy went to sleep with Erik in his room since she was his fiancée and because she was worried about him. She was worried how the Phantom was handling it all and she now knew that he was handling it the same way Christine was. Through tears.

As he sobbed in her arms, Buffy began to sing to him softly. It was a song that her mother once sang to her after she returned from the battle against the Mayor all those years ago. It was called _May It Be_. As she was singing to Erik, Buffy suppressed a pang of grief she often felt when she thought or mentioned her mother gone before her time.

Through his sobs, Erik heard Buffy's singing and the song she was singing made him cry harder. It reminded him of a lullaby that someone from his past once sang to him when he was a child. It had been a long time since he thought of the woman he had always wished for her to be his mother. She cared for him more than his mother would ever do in her lifetime and even loved him like he was her own son.

_Marie Perrault. She was the only one who had shown me love, kindness and compassion. Until Elizabeth, Dawn and Willow came into my wretched existence. _

Then once again, his thoughts drifted to Christine and his heart broke all over again as the memory of the horror-filled look on her face haunted him. He cried harder than ever and his sobs wracked his entire body wishing all over again that he could do something. Anything to ease her fear for her life and Raoul's.

"Oh, Elizabeth!" he sobbed. "I wish I could do something. Anything to tell her that would ease her fear. I wish …" Erik sobbed harder. "That I could just …"

Buffy felt her heart break all over again as her fiancé sobbed in her arms. "I know, Erik. I know." She said softly. Then she sang to him again softly wishing that she could do something to ease Erik's pain and fear for Christine and herself. Neither of them was sure how long they were there. Erik, sobbing and crying. Buffy, holding him singing to him and stroking his hair gently. But after a while, Erik seemed to cry himself out. Buffy simply held him in her arms and she sang the last words of her song stroking his hair as she did so.

As she uttered the last words of her song, Buffy wiped away the tears on Erik's cheeks and gently kissed him on his forehead. Then she ran her fingers through his hair in a comforting gesture for a few moments before they pulled away.

"Feeling any better?" Buffy asked.

Erik nodded his head not sure if his voice was working yet. Then after a few moments, he finally found it.

"Thank you, my darling Elizabeth." He rasped.

"You're welcome, Erik." Buffy said with a gentle smile. _I love it when he calls me that!_ "When I heard the organ playing, I knew that it was you and I could tell by the way you were playing it that you were in a desperate need of some emotional release after last night."

"I did." Erik admitted. "After last night, I felt so helpless that I couldn't do anything to assure Christine that nothing was going to happen to her. I still feel so helpless."

"We all do, Erik." Buffy replied. "But we have to do our best to protect her. That's the best we can do."

"I know, my dear. I know." Erik sighed but before he could say something else, he heard something splashing in the lake in front of his lair. He stood up and pulled out a stake but then he relaxed when he saw that it was only Dawn.

Buffy was surprised. "What the hell are you doing out there? I thought you were in bed!"

"I was." Dawn replied. "I woke up when Erik started playing his organ. I thought he was composing so I left him alone. Anyway, I went up into the Opera House to talk to Christine to talk about last night. I went through the secret passage that led to her room and …"

"Dawnie, you're babbling." Buffy said narrowing her eyes. "Something's wrong. What's going on?"

"It's Christine. She's gone." Dawn answered with a slight squeak in her voice.

_Oh, God. Please tell me that she's joking. Please tell me she's joking. _Buffy and Erik stared at the teen in utter horror before glancing at each other with horrified glances on their faces.

"You're kidding, right?" Buffy asked in a voice filled with dread. Her heart sank when Dawn shook her head.

"I wish I was kidding." Dawn replied miserably. "I don't even know where she could've gone. I know once she told me that she visits her father's grave sometimes …" Then a light lit up in her head as a thought came to her. "Holy shit!"

"Dawn Summers!" Buffy said warningly. Then she saw the look in her sister's eyes. "What?"

"I think I know where Christine is." Dawn said. "Last night, she said something about going to visit her father's grave."

Erik seemed to know what Dawn was talking about because he said. "There is a cemetery ten miles outside of Paris. I know because I once followed Christine there when she visited her father's grave the last time."

Buffy ran to grab her bag. "Dawn, wake up Wills and tell her that we're going to need her magics just in case that demon from Hell decides to show its face. I'm going to go to find Raoul and Madame Giry and see if we could borrow a carriage to take us to the cemetery."

"I will go with you." Erik said as he joined her at her side. Then the Slayer and the Phantom took the small boat to the other side of the lake to look for Raoul and Madame Giry.

**Okay, that's it for now. I'm not sure when I'll update again so keep your eyes peeled! Please review and remember no flames! I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them.**


	12. A Heroic Act Between Friends

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ belongs to Joss Wheldon, _The Mummy _belongs to Steven Sommers and _The Phantom Of The Opera_ belongs to Joel Schmacher, Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. The songs in this story belong to the songwriters who wrote these amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline: **Post-season seven, _Buffy_, post-_The Mummy Returns_ and during the movie _The Phantom Of The Opera._

**Pairing(s): **Erik/Christine (a little bit), Buffy/Erik, Dawn/Erik (friendship), Raoul/Christine (sorry for those of you who hate Raoul), Willow/Christine/Raoul

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay, dear readers. I was away on vacation for a couple of weeks but now I'm back. Anyway, I have an announcement to make in terms of returning POTO characters in the sequels. Christine will be the only POTO character besides Erik who will return in the sequels to this story. As the result of that, I decided to pair Christine up with one of the male characters from either the _BtVS/Angel _universe or the _Harry Potter _universe but I'm not sure which character to pair Christine up with. This is where you, dear readers, come in. Which _BtVS/Angel _male character or _Harry Potter _male character should Christine be paired up with?

_**BtVS/Angel**_

Xander

Angel

Spike

Connor

Gunn

Other Character (except Wesley, Giles and Andrew)

_**Harry Potter**_

Harry

Oliver

Fred

George

Other Character

Either vote via a review or e-mail me at The voting poll will close at the final chapter of this story. The reason I decided to have Christine return for the sequels is because she's another one of my favourite POTO characters besides Erik and also because she will play a very important role in both _The Other Side Of Courage _and _The Other Side Of Honor_. That role will be explained at the beginning of TOSC. Also, I'm adding another fandom to the sequels just to give the stories more of a magical flare. The fandom is the TV show _Charmed _(which is one of my favourite shows and it's ending, 'sniff, sniff'). I listened to _Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again _from the POTO soundtrack as I wrote the beginning of this chapter. I loved how Emmy Rossum sang it. It made me cry from the beginning of the song to the end. Now, I'm listening to the music from the battle scene from the movie _The Chronicles Of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe _(I love that movie almost as much as POTO!) Anyway, please enjoy and remember no flames! I will ignore them and I have no patience for them.

**Summary: **Buffy encountered Imhotep via a dream who gave her a grim warning that the demon is after Christine to kill her because her future daughter will be of great inportantence to the Chosen Line. Meanwhile, Willow confronted her growing attraction to Raoul but is unable to act on it because of her grief over Tara's death and also because he is Christine's fiancé.

_God, please don't let anything happen to Christine! Please! I'd hate for Erik to lose it if something happens to her._

That was the one thought that ran through Buffy's mind as she sat in her seat in the carriage that she and Erik managed to borrow from Raoul. But despite hers and Erik's protests, the Viscount had insisted on coming with them, Willow and Dawn which, to both the Slayer and the Phantom, was a bad idea.

_A very bad idea because of the tension between him and Willow. But, we're going to need him if the demon shows up. If Christine dies so does the Chosen_ _Line._

Buffy turned to face Dawn who looked more anxious and afraid for Christine than she was. _And for good reason. Dawn and Christine have become such good friends in the three months we've been in this century. _The Slayer then glanced at Willow and Erik who were staring at opposite sides of the carriage and looking very grim.

_Man, I'm glad Raoul is driving the carriage and not somebody else. Otherwise, we'd have World War III going on in here right about now with the way Erik's temper is._

"We're almost there!" Buffy heard Raoul shout. "We are about five minutes away!"

"Okay, Raoul!" Buffy shouted back. Then she turned to Dawn who was now looking very remorseful and upset.

"I shouldn't have left her last night." Dawn said mournfully. "Christine was so upset after what you guys told her …"

With tears in his eyes, Erik moved over to the teen and took her hand. "I know, Dawnie." He said. "But this was not your fault."

"He's right." Buffy said. "You had no idea what she was going to do. But I promise you, nothing is going to happen to her. Not on my watch."

Dawn smiled at her. "I know." She said. Then the carriage stopped at the slightly open gates of the cemetery. At that, Dawn jumped out of the carriage and ran to the entrance of the cemetery.

"Dawn, wait!" Willow shouted.

Dawn ignored her friends and sister's cries for her to stop and kept on running searching frantically for her friend.

"Christine!" Dawn shouted with fear and concern creeping into her voice. "Christine, are you here? Answer me if you're here." The teen looked around frantically and drew a dagger that Buffy had given her months earlier listening for any sign of either Christine or something else. Then she heard something in the distance. It was the sound of someone singing. Her heart pounding heavily, Dawn broke into a run and then she stopped when she saw who it was.

_Christine! Oh, thank God! She's okay!_

Dawn nearly burst into tears of relief but she fought them back when she saw the look on her friend's face which looked very mournful and sad. The teen remembered how when Christine talked about her father to her, she looked very sad and longing. Dawn's relief turned to sympathy as she understood the grief Christine was feeling over her father's death. Even the song she was singing made Dawn feel sympathetic toward her friend.

_**I was the same way when Mom died. I missed her and I still do. Poor Christine.**_

With tears still in her eyes, Dawn walked slowly toward her friend and as she did, she started to sing joining Christine in her mournful song showing for the first time the feelings she had felt over her mother's death two years previous.

"Dawn." Christine gasped as she turned to face her friend. "What are you doing here? How did you …?"

"I came to see if you were okay." Dawn replied cutting her off. "I knew you were here because I remembered what you told me about your father. About how you watched him die when you were only a kid. Christine, I know what's it like to lose a parent. I lost my mother just a few years ago. Like your father, she was sick. The doctors treated her for her illness but then something happened and Buffy found her dead on the couch. I loved my mother just like you loved your father."

"He was your world." Dawn continued. "And he was taken away from you. My mother was mine and Buffy's world and when she died, our lives and world was shattered. I know that losing a parent at fourteen years old isn't the same as losing a parent at seven years old but the effects of it are the same. You and I are not so different; Christine and I want to let you know that I will be there for you in all of the remaining time that I have left here. I will be there for you when you need a shoulder to cry on, someone to share your fears and a friend to lean on."

With tears in her eyes, Christine glanced up at Dawn with a sense of gratitude and friendship. Then she started to sing again with her voice mingling with Dawn's.

As the two friends reached the end of the cemetery, Dawn looked up to see that she and Christine were standing in front of stone steps that led to a crypt. That was when she realized that Christine's father was buried in a crypt. Dawn was pulled out of her thoughts when she turned to see that Christine fell onto her knees onto the snowy ground. Dawn knelt down in front of her and sang with her the last words of her song.

Then Dawn gently took Christine into her arms. The young singer began to cry in earnest on her shoulder. As she was comforting her, the tears Dawn had been fighting back swam down her cheeks. With nothing to say to ease her friend's pain and agony, Dawn simply held her ignoring the coldness she was feeling in her legs. But then she felt the hair at the back of her neck stand up and she started to sense that something was wrong. Still holding onto Christine, she slowly turned her head and recoiled in horror when she saw it.

_The demon!_

"Hello, hello, hello." It said appearing out of nowhere. "Christine Daae and the Key. What an unexpected pleasure."

Christine pulled away from Dawn's embrace and screamed in terror when she saw the demon. Dawn, however, stepped in front of her and glared at the demon viciously.

"I don't think so." Dawn snarled. "You'll have to kill me to get to her." She slowly pulled out the dagger she hid in her sleeve.

"I'm prepared to do that since you are in my way." The demon sneered. "Besides, I'm tired and I prefer to kill you both quickly.

"Not on my watch, asshole."

Dawn and Christine both turned to see that Buffy, Willow, Erik and Raoul had finally caught up with them. The Slayer had a deadly look in her eyes and on her face as she glanced at the demon.

"Well, well, well. The Slayer and the Phantom." The demon sneered again. "I was nice enough not to kill you three months ago. But now my mercy has run cold."

Erik laughed coldly. "I wasn't aware that a foul creature like you would be capable of showing mercy." He said in an equally cold voice.

"Be careful who you insult, Phantom." The demon snarled viciously. Then it took out a rather long sword and aimed the tip of it at Dawn and Christine.

"It's your call, Slayer." It said with an evil smile. "Like I said before, I'm tired and I prefer to kill your bratty sister and Christine Daae quickly. We can do this the easy way which is stay out of my way or the hard way which is to fight each other to the death. It's really up to you."

"Personally, I prefer just to kill you and put you out of your misery." Buffy replied in a snarl. "Come and get me if you can."

The demon simply just grinned a twisted, evil grin. "With pleasure, Slayer." Then it took out a sword out of its cloak and held it high above its head to prepare to kill.

"Elizabeth!" Erik yelled as he threw the sword he had brought with him to her. Buffy caught the sword in her hands and blocked the demon's attempt to deliver the killing blow on her. As the demon began another attack, Buffy yelled out.

"Take Christine and go!"

Raoul, Erik, Willow, Dawn and Christine all broke into a run to get to the cemetery gate but their way was blocked by a group of, what looked like to Dawn, bloodthirsty hellhounds. One of them ran toward Christine growling viciously. Before she realized what she was doing, Dawn threw her dagger at the creature. The weapon hit home in the hellhound's head killing it quickly. Without giving it another thought, Dawn ran to Christine to check her for injuries.

"Are you all right?" Dawn asked.

Terrified and crying uncontrollably, Christine only nodded. Dawn took her hand and turned to Willow, Erik and Raoul.

"You guys try todistract them, I'll get Christine to the carriage." She said. Before either of them could object to her plan, she and Christine broke into a run. They didn't stop until they reached the gates to the cemetery and the carriage but the teens were unaware that two hellhounds had followed them and before either of them could do anything, they sprang out of nowhere and one of them dug its teeth into Dawn's left leg. Dawn screamed in pain and fell onto the ground.

"Dawn!" Christine screamed in terror. As she stood in utter terror and horror, the hellhound dragged Dawn back to the gates. Dawn grabbed onto one of the bars of the gates and struggled to hold on.

"Christine!" Dawn screamed at her friend. "Go! Get out of here! Just get out of here!"

"No!" Christine sobbed. "I won't let you die for me!"

"Better me than you!" Dawn shouted back. "You're too important to the Chosen Line to die. If you die, the Chosen Line dies with you."

As she said her words, Dawn screamed in pain as the other hellhound bit her on the side and on her stomach. Her breath came out in sharp gulps of air and Christine's screams and sobs echoed in her ears. As she began to slip into unconsciousness in a haze of pain and satisfaction, Dawn's conscious thought was on the young singer whom she was beginning to care for like a sister and a best friend.

Christine screamed in terror and grief when she saw the second hellhound bite Dawn on the side and stomach. She could hear her scream of pain from where she was standing. Then she saw the fire that she knew Dawn had in her die in her eyes and she was beginning to loosen her grip on the bar of the gates.

"NOO!" Christine screamed in grief. "Please, Dawn! NOOO!"

Overcome with grief, fear and anger, Christine turned and her eyes darted at Dawn's fallen dagger. Shaking, she picked it up and walked over to where the two hellhounds were with Dawn and with a violent rage she didn't know she had inside of her, she stabbed the first one over and over again killing it quickly. The last hellhound lost its focus on Dawn and turned to Christine but before it could do anything, she thrusted the dagger into its chest. Then it fell onto the ground dead. Still shaking, Christine crawled over to Dawn, lifted her into her arms and then gave in to her raging emotions.

"Oh, Dawn." Christine sobbed uncontrollably. Tears streamed down her cheeks and long, heaving sobs racked her body. She was crying so hard that she didn't even hear Erik calling out her name. She didn't acknowledge his presence until she looked up and saw him on his knees in front of her. Christine couldn't even hold back tears when she saw that Erik had tears in his own eyes when he saw Dawn lying motionless in her arms.

"She saved me." She sobbed. "Dawn saved me from the hellhounds even though she couldn't fight them on her own. I couldn't even help her …" Christine sobbed harder. "I couldn't …"

"You can still help her, Christine." Erik replied still fighting back tears. "I will take you both to the Opera House. Madame Giry is Dawn's only chance."

Slowly and gently, Erik scooped up Dawn in his arms and carried her to the carriage. As he got her as comfortable as possible in the carriage, he got out in time to see Willow and Raoul running out of the cemetery.

"Where is Elizabeth?" Erik demanded worried for both his fiancée and for Dawn's condition.

"Still fighting the demon." Willow answered. "Where's Dawn?"

"In the carriage. She has been wounded." Erik replied.

Willow opened the door to the carriage and recoiled in horror when she saw the wounds covering Dawn's body from her encounter with the hellhounds.

"Sweet Goddess!" she whispered in horror. Then she examined the wounds before she came out of the carriage.

"We're two hours away from Paris." Willow said. "She'll never make it. I'll have to come back with you."

"Willow …" Erik began to say but was cut off.

"I know some healing spells that will buy Dawn some time before we get back to Paris." Willow said pleading with him. "Please, Erik. If I don't go with you, she'll be dead before you get back into the city."

"She's right, Erik." Raoul agreed. "Let Willow go with you and Christine. She may be Dawn's only hope."

_What would Elizabeth_ _do in a situation like this? _

That was the one thought that ran through Erik's mind as he glanced at Willow and Raoul and then back at a tearful Christine. If Willow went with them back to Paris, she could save Dawn's life but also leave Buffy and Raoul unprotected.

_But if Willow_ _doesn't come back with us, Dawn will die. I will never forgive myself if that happens. It will destroy Elizabeth_ _if that happens. I can't let Dawn die. I can't. _

Taking a shaky breath, Erik nodded and made a gesture to Willow to come with him. "Come, we don't have much time."

Willow nodded and then she turned to Raoul. "Get Buffy, tell her what happened. Once, we get back to the Opera Populaire; I'll send another carriage for you and Buffy."

"I'll wait for you once I find Elizabeth." Raoul replied. "Be careful and take care of her." He gestured his head toward Christine.

Willow nodded. "I will." At that, she ran inside the carriage and sat down. Gently, she laid Dawn's head on her lap and quietly began to chant a healing spell that she knew would not completely heal all of Dawn's wounds but will buy the wounded teen time. Once she was finished the spell, she looked up to face Christine.

_Poor girl. _The Wicca thought as she took in her appearance. Christine's face looked red and swollen from crying and her eyes were still filled with tears. Willow felt very sympathetic toward the young singer knowing that she was frightened for Dawn's life and terrified at the thought of losing her. Gently, she lifted Dawn's head, got up, and then she lowered it gently on a pillow. Then she walked over and sat down next to Christine with a gentle expression on her face.

"Christine." Willow called out softly and gently.

Christine glanced up at the redheaded Wicca and then burst into tears. Gently, Willow took the crying teen in her arms and held her. Christine's head rested on her shoulder and she stroked her hair gently.

"It's okay. Shhh. It's all right. Shhhh." Willow whispered soothingly. "It's okay, Christine. Just let it out. Let it all out. Shhh." Willow simply just held Christine and let her cry for the rest of the journey back to Paris.

**Six hours later …**

Buffy and Raoul both walked toward the door of Madame Giry's room where Dawn was recovering from her wounds that resulted from the attack of the hellhounds. While Buffy was able to fight the demon off, she was horrified when she learned of what happened to her beloved sister but she was relieved when Raoul told her that Willow, Christine and Erik were going to return to Paris to get Dawn some help. Thanks to Willow's quick thinking, Dawn survived the journey back to Paris but when Erik brought her to Madame Giry, the ballet instructor had to call a doctor to examine her. Poor Christine was so upset and devastated over what happened to Dawn that she refused to come out of the room after the doctor left. Buffy couldn't help but feel so sorry for the young singer knowing that both her and Dawn were like sisters.

When they reached the door, Buffy knocked on it. "Christine." She called out. "Christine!" Then she and Raoul turned to Erik, Willow, Madame Giry and Meg.

"She still hasn't come out?" Buffy asked.

Meg shook her head. "Christine still refuses to come out." She replied. "She insisted that she stay in case Dawn wakes up."

"What did the doctor say?" Raoul asked. "Will Dawn be all right?"

Madame Giry gave both the Viscount and the Slayer a grim look. "The doctor said that Dawn's wounds are very serious and there is a fifty-fifty chance that she will recover. He did what he could for the wound on her leg."

"Willow's healing spells probably saved her life." Buffy replied. "Dawn is a pretty strong girl. She'll pull through."

"I hope so for Christine's sake." Meg said mournfully. "It will destroy her completely if she dies. They are as close as sisters could be if Christine had a sister."

_I hope so too for Christine's sake and mine. _Buffy thought sadly as she glanced at the door and then back at Raoul, Erik, Willow, Meg and Madame Giry.

"I better go in and check on them." Buffy said earning nods from her friends and fiancé before she opened the door and went inside the room. She fought back the urge to break down when she saw the bandages that covered Dawn's stomach and leg. But it was the way Christine looked that made the Slayer feel worse. The young singer looked paler than usual and her face was swollen from crying. She looked tired, frightened, devastated and grieving over what had happened in the cemetery.

Buffy took a chair and sat down next to Christine at Dawn's bedside. "Hey." The Slayer said gently. "Meg was telling me that you wouldn't come out the room after the doctor left."

"I couldn't leave her alone." Christine said so quietly that even with enhanced hearing Buffy had to strain her ears to hear her. "Not after what she did for me. She saved me from the hellhounds even though she couldn't fight them on her own."

Then Christine let out a sob. "I wanted to help her but I couldn't. I was so frightened that I froze… I could have …"

Feeling extremely sympathetic for her, Buffy laid a hand on Christine's shoulder. "Christine, what happened to Dawn was not your fault. You were scared. You had every right to be. I don't blame you for what happened. I know that I should be angry and be blaming someone but the only one that I'm pissed at is that demon that got her in this situation in the first place. The demon that's after you. Dawn put herself in danger trying to protect you. That's what Slayers do. Protect the innocent. Hell, I did it my whole life and then when Dawn turned fifteen, I began teaching her everything I knew as the Slayer and I'm still teaching her everything I know."

"Dawn cared about you and still does." Buffy continued. "You're like a sister to her just like Willow is like a sister to me."

At that point, Christine lost it completely and broke down crying for the fifth time in six hours. Gently, Buffy took her in her arms and let the tears that she had been fighting back run down her cheeks. There was a lot she could say but nothing she could do to ease Christine's pain and grief what happened to Dawn.

**One week later …**

_Poor Christine. She hasn't slept and has hardly eaten since the incident with the cemetery. Plus, she's blaming herself for what happened to Dawn when she saved her. _

That was the one thought that ran through Willow's mind as she walked slowly toward the room with a stack of towels in her arms. It had been a long difficult week for everyone involved. Christine spent all of her time at Dawn's bedside and had a terrible time sleeping due to horrible nightmares of what happened three days previous. Buffy also stayed but she stayed out of concern for both her sister and for Christine's health and well-being. Erik and Madame Giry took turns taking care of Dawn at night and day praying for any change in her condition. While Willow stayed in the catacombs to work on the spell to send her, Buffy, Dawn and Erik back to the twenty-first century, Raoul went back and forth between his family home and the Opera Populaire to check on both Christine and Dawn and also to check on Willow's progress.

As she entered, Willow couldn't help but stare in concern and worry at Christine's appearance. Her normally brushed curly brown hair was mangled in knots and her face was red and puffy from crying so much. Her brown eyes were bloodshot from both crying and lack of sleep. She was still dressed in the clothes that she was wearing three days ago. Willow glanced up at Buffy and saw that she looked just as concerned and worried as the Wicca was. Then Christine started to fall over but Buffy caught her before she hit the ground.

"You need some shut-eye." Buffy said as she started to carry the tired teen to the door.

"No." Christine protested and she began to struggle out of the Slayer's grasp. "I need to be with Dawn. I can't leave her."

Willow felt sorry for Christine but that didn't ease her concern for her. "Christine, I know you want to take care of Dawn but you have to take care of yourself too. I mean, when was the last time you slept in a bed or eaten a proper meal?

"Willow's right, Christine." Buffy agreed. "You haven't had a decent night's sleep since Dawn was brought here and you take only two or three bites of a meal then you leave it. You need to take care of yourself."

"You don't understand!" Christine screamed at her. "I can't lose her like I lost my father!" Then she let out a sob.

_Poor girl. What can I do to help her to pull through? This can't go on. First we tell her that a demon is after her to kill her because of a future daughter who is of great inportantence to the Chosen_ _Line and now this? Christine has already been through enough! _

"I know you're scared of losing Dawn." Buffy said to Christine struggling to keep her voice even. "So am I. But you have to remain strong for her sake and stay positive. Dawn is a very strong girl. She will get through this. She will come back to us. Just have faith in her. Don't give up on her."

Christine glanced up at Buffy with tears in her eyes. "I haven't." she whispered. "And I won't. I just wish …"

"I know, Christine." Buffy said to her gently. "I know." The Slayer could tell that Christine didn't want to be alone just by looking into her eyes and knew that was one of the reasons why she didn't want to leave Dawn. That made her feel more sympathetic toward the young singer but at the same time, Buffy didn't want to leave her sister's side. Then a solution entered her mind and she turned to Willow.

_Wills, do you think that you could take over for me and watch over Dawn? _Buffy asked telepathetically. _I don't think Christine wants to be alone despite the fact that she needs some sleep. _

To her surprise and relief, Willow nodded her head. _Of course. _She replied silently. _I need a break from using magicks anyway. If Dawn's condition changes or if she wakes up, I'll come and get you. _

_Thanks, Wills. I owe you one. _Buffy replied before she turned back to Christine. The Slayer almost winced at the tearful look on the young singer's face.

"Elizabeth, I don't want to leave Dawn." Christine said. "But you and Willow are right. I do need to take care of myself. The only problem is that I don't want to be alone. I just …" Christine let out another soft sob.

"It's okay, Christine." Buffy replied gently. "I know that you don't want to be alone and you don't need to. If it will make feel better then I'll accompany you to your room and stay with you for a while. Willow will stay and take over for me and watch over Dawn. Will it make you feel better?"

Christine, silently crying, could only nod.

"Okay, come on." Buffy said and she gently escorted Christine out of the room. Together, the Slayer and the young singer walked in silence to Christine's room. Once they entered the room, Christine flung herself onto her bed and burst into tears in her pillow. With tears in her own eyes, Buffy sat down in front of her at the edge of the bed, took her hand and held it wishing that she could do something to ease the girl's pain.

**Meanwhile …**

Dawn opened her eyes but then closed them again as she was suddenly blinded by a flash of light. She opened them again and saw that the light was the sun. Frowning, she spun around and saw that she was not back at the cemetery being eaten alive by hellhounds but in a desert under the hot sun.

"Where am I?"

Confused, Dawn took in to her surroundings and started to walk. After close to twenty minutes of walking, she saw that there was a shape a few feet away from her that she couldn't mistake to be a man. Then she broke into a run ignoring the wave of dizziness she was feeling from the heat. Once she stopped, she took in the man's appearance. Handsome with a bald head and wearing clothing that obliviously were Ancient Egyptian. Dawn didn't need to guess the man's identity because she already knew who he was.

"Imhotep." Dawn whispered softly.

"Hello, my Princess." Imhotep said. "It is wonderful to see you again after all of these years."

Dawn felt her cheeks grow hot when the former High Priest took her hand and kissed the back of it. "I hardly know you but yet I feel like I do."

"It is your memories of your former life." Imhotep replied. "When I turned you into the Key, I made sure that if you retained human form and if we meet again to let you keep your memories of your life as the Princess of Egypt."

"The monks must've screwed up something when they made the Key into human form then if you made sure that I keep my memories of my former life." Dawn said. "Because I don't remember anything."

"Perhaps, in time you will regain them." Imhotep said in a reassuring voice.

"It is true that you and I were friends once upon a time?" Dawn asked.

"Very close friends." The former High Priest answered. "But of course, we had to keep our friendship a secret from your father, the Pharaoh. You feared that I would be executed for treason if he knew of our friendship. However, you told only one person of our friendship and she kept our secret."

"Who was it?" Dawn asked.

"Your sister, Nefertiri. The only one you trusted with our secret." Imhotep answered.

_I had a sister in my former life too? Cool!_

"I had a sister in my former life as well as my new one? Wow!" Dawn said with a grin. Then it disappeared quickly and was replaced with a sad smile. "I wish I remember her."

Imhotep gave Dawn a gentle smile. "You will, my Princess. You will soon." He said in a soft, gentle voice. "Just like she will remember you soon enough."

Dawn was confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Nefertiri has been reincarnated several times over the years in different people." Imhotep answered. "However, in the century that you and the Slayer are currently trapped in, Nefertiri has been reincarnated into someone you know. Someone you have become very close to."

At that point, Dawn realized whom Imhotep was talking about and it made sense to her. "Christine." She whispered.

"Yes, very good, my Princess." The former High Priest said. "Christine Daae is the reincarnation of Nefertiri as well as the one who would become the mother of the Slayer who would be of great importance."

"As you told Buffy." Dawn said. "But I guess you can't tell me why Christine's daughter is important to the Chosen Line."

"I'm afraid I cannot." Imhotep replied. "But I can tell you that Christine Daae's destiny lies not in the century that she is living in but in the century that you and the Slayer live in."

"I don't get it, Imhotep." Dawn said sounding very confused now. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"What I am trying to tell you, my Princess," Imhotep answered as evenly as he could "Is that you and the Slayer as well as your friends back in your century need to be prepared to defend the Earth. The danger to it is far greater than just the Alga demon that is after Christine Daae."

"What kind of danger?" Dawn asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that." Imhotep replied. "But I can tell you this. Christine Daae's future lies within your own century and that she will have a part to play for good in the fight against this new threat. If she survives, what will transpire after will come to pass but if she is killed before you and the Slayer go back to your century, chaos will reign and the balance will tip over to evil."

"Again as you told Buffy." Dawn said. "But you didn't tell her about Christine's destiny."

"Only because it was not what she needed to be told about." Imhotep said. "I was told to tell her about the Alga demon. Nothing more. Christine Daae will need you now, my Princess. More than ever. Time is running out."

"Protect her, my Princess." The former High Priest said as he began to fade away. "Do not tell her what I have told you. Let her find out on her own time."

"Will I ever see you again?" Dawn asked.

"We will see each other again soon, my Princess." Imhotep answered. "Until then, farewell." Then he disappeared into the now setting sun.

Dawn became aware that she had regained consciousness and felt pain all over her body but she kept her eyes closed. She heard two voices that decidedly sounded female and felt a blanket go over her legs and upper body. Then what happened in the cemetery with the hellhounds came back to her in clarity.

_What happened? _Dawn remembered fighting the hellhounds with Christine watching in horror…

_Christine!_

Dawn's eyes flew open and she groaned in pain when she moved her bitten leg. Then she turned to see that the two female voices she heard earlier were Willow and Meg, Christine's best friend. Both women stopped what they were doing and turned when they saw that Dawn was awake.

"Dawn!" Willow and Meg both shouted together and they rushed to her bedside.

"Thank Goddess, you're awake!" The Wicca said with relief. "We thought we were going to lose you."

"Can't get rid of me that easily." Dawn quipped. "I'm not going away for a while."

"I better get my mother, Raoul, Christine, Erik and Elizabeth." Meg said as she rushed to the door. "They were so worried about you." As she ran out the door, Willow went to change the bandage on Dawn's wounded leg.

"How long was I unconscious?" Dawn asked.

"A week." Willow replied. "You were wounded so badly that I had to use a healing spell to keep you alive on the journey back to Paris. Christine was beside herself and hadn't left your side since it happened. Buffy stayed with you too but she did it also out of concern for Christine. Erik and Madame Giry took turns taking care of you during the night. Poor Erik was an emotional wreck by the end of the seven days when he came to see you earlier. He started sobbing like a little girl when he sat down at your bedside. He was crying so much that Buffy and Madame Giry had to escort him out so that Meg and I could change your bandages."

Dawn was about to say something when she saw several familiar faces enter the room. Christine rushed to her side and started to cry.

"Thank God, you're awake!" She sobbed. "I was beginning to lose hope that you would survive."

Ignoring the pain in her stomach, Dawn leaned forward and took her friend in her arms. "It wasn't my time to go just yet." After she and Christine pulled away, Dawn opened her arms for both her sister and future brother in law but to her surprise, Erik flung himself on her bed, threw his arms around her and held her tightly. So tightly that air suddenly became an issue.

"Uh, Erik." Dawn groaned. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but the need for oxygen is suddenly becoming an issue as well as pain."

Realizing what he was doing, Erik released her and pulled away looking a little embarrassed. "Forgive me, Dawnie." He said. "I did not mean to embrace you so tightly."

"That's okay. Buffy has done it to me more than once." Dawn replied.

Buffy ignored her sister's last comment. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Dawnie." She quipped. "Nice to see you back among us again."

"Indeed." Raoul agreed. "You are incredibly lucky to be alive after an attack like that. From what I've heard about hellhounds, they are extremely vicious."

"They are." Madame Giry said as she gazed upon Dawn with a gentle smile. "But I am glad that you are alive, my dear. But I think now you need some rest."

Raoul nodded in agreement and gently took Christine's hand. "Come, Christine. Dawn needs some rest."

Christine nodded her head and glanced at Dawn. "We will talk later, Dawn." She said.

Dawn nodded and watched as Raoul, Christine, Meg and Willow left the room. Erik got up from the bed and he was about to leave with Buffy when the teen called out to him.

"Erik, could you stay with me for a little bit before I go to sleep?"

Erik looked at her before he turned to Buffy.

"Go ahead and stay with her." She said. "I'll wait for you down in the catacombs."

"All right, Elizabeth." Erik agreed and he remained where he was at Dawn's bedside. He brushed away a strand of hair from her face and smiled at her gently.

"Can you sing something to me?" Dawn asked.

Erik nodded. "What would you like me to sing?" he asked.

"Anything you want." Dawn replied quietly.

Erik just nodded again and began to sing the first song that entered his mind. It was one of two songs that he had written and worked on since the night he first met Buffy, Dawn and Willow three months ago. As he was singing, Erik saw that Dawn's eyes were closed again and that she was sleeping a peaceful sleep and with a smile on her face. With tears in his eyes, Erik continued to sing his song.

As he finished singing his song, Erik whispered softly. "Sleep now, my sweet sister. You are safe." Then being careful not to wake up Dawn, he took her hand and held it before he finally fell asleep at her bedside sitting in his chair. When Buffy came back into the room later that night to check on Dawn and found Erik asleep at the teen's bedside, she only smiled and sat down next him careful not to wake him or Dawn up. Then after an hour, she kissed Erik softly on his unmasked cheek, stroked his hair and then left the room quietly with a smile on her face.

**Well, that's it for now. I just hope that I didn't confuse anybody with this chapter or put Christine out of character. Remember, don't forget to vote for the _BtVS/Angel _male character or _Harry Potter _male character should be paired up with Christine in the sequels. Please review and remember no flames. I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them. Also, I'm not sure when I'll update next so keep your eyes peeled! Anyway, cheers for now!**


	13. Betrayal, Tears & Opening Up

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ belongs to Joss Wheldon, _The Mummy _belongs to Steven Sommers and _The Phantom Of The Opera_ belongs to Joel Schmacher, Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. The songs in this story belong to the songwriters who wrote these amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline: **Post-season seven, _Buffy_, post-_The Mummy Returns_ and during the movie _The Phantom Of The Opera._

**Pairing(s): **Erik/Christine (a little bit), Buffy/Erik, Dawn/Erik (friendship), Raoul/Christine (sorry for those of you who hate Raoul), Willow/Christine/Raoul

**Author's Note: **Hello, dear readers! Thank you so much for the reviews so far and for some of the votes I got for the second pairings poll. Here are the results:

_**BtVS/Angel**_

Xander – 1

Angel – 1

Spike – 1

Gunn – 0

Connor – 0

Other Character (Lindsey – 1)

_**Harry Potter **_

Harry – 2

Oliver – 1

Fred – 0

George – 0

Other Character (Snape – 1) (Ron -- 1)

Well, those are the results so far. If you want to vote on which one of these characters gets paired up with Christine in the sequels please do so. Remember, you can vote only once inboth categories. Also (I forgot to mention this in the last chapter), when you vote, tell me why you think thecharacters you voted for should be paired up with Christine.Anyway, there are four chapters left of this story before I begin posting up _The Other Side Of Courage _(I've already begun work on the first chapter of that). So, please enjoy and remember no flames! I will ignore them and I don't have any patience for them.

**WARNING:** There is a lot of angst in this chapter plus someRaoul-bashing and a tiny bit of violence. Just to warn you before you get with the chapter.

**Summary: **Dawn ended up nearly getting killed after saving Christine's life from a pack of hellhounds and reunited with Imhotep via a dream who told her that Christine's destiny will lie within the Slayer's own timeline and not in the nineteenth century.

As the days went by, Dawn made the slow and difficult road to recovery from her injuries she received during the attack at the cemetery. With Madame Giry's guidence, she was able to learn how to walk again due to her leg injury but was forced to walk with a cane. As soon as she was well enough, Dawn was moved to Erik's lair where she spent the rest of her recovery period in. After nearly a week and four days, she was back to her normal self again.

_Well, almost. I still have to walk with a stupid cane plus I'm really, really worried about Christine._

Dawn sighed as she tried to read the book she took from Erik's library but she found that she couldn't constrate. Her worry for Christine was hard to ignore as was the naggering suspiscion that something very bad was about to befall her. Unable to ignore the sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach and not caring that Buffy told her to stay in the lair, Dawn got up and hobbled over to the edge of the lake. Then with her walking cane supporting her, Dawn walked along the edge of the lake and navigated herself through the passage that led her to Christine's room. Just as she was about to open the mirror, she stopped when she heard hysterial sobbing and her heart gave a horrible jolt.

_Oh, God, please! _

"Jesus." Dawn whispered as she slowly and quietly pushed the mirror opened and stepped through. Then as fast as her injuried leg would allow her, she rushed over to the sound of the crying and saw that the person sobbing hysterially was Christine. She was on her knees and her face was buried in her hands. Her body shaking with sobs. Ignoring the pain in her leg, Dawn went down on her knees and laid a hand on her sobbing friend's shoulder. When Christine lifted her face to look at her, Dawn saw that she looked devastated and heartbroken. That made the Key's heart give another horrible jolt.

"Christine, what happened?" Dawn asked.

At that point, Christine burst into tears once again. "Raoul betrayed me!" she sobbed. "I was walking by Madame Giry's room when I heard something. It was of someone kissing. I opened the door and I saw Raoul …" Christine sobbed harder. "I saw Raoul kiss another woman. How could he do this to me? How can I marry a man who would do this to me?"

As Christine sobbed uncontrollably and heartbrokenly, Dawn took her in her arms trying to comfort her. As she rubbed her back, Dawn asked the one question that she was afraid to ask but needed to.

"Did you see who it was, Christine? The woman Raoul kissed?"

Through her sobs, Christine replied. "It was Willow."

_Oh, no way!_

The answer hit Dawn like a kidney punch. Feelings of fury, sadness and betrayal ran over her like a tidal wave. She was angry at Willow for falling for the Viscount's advances and for acting on her feelings and furious at Raoul for betraying Christine at a time when she needed him the most. Then an unpleasant thought crossed her mind.

_Erik is going to kill him. He's going to be so angry when he finds out what Raoul did to Christine. Not to mention Willow. Buffy's going to be pissed too proably more at Raoul than at Willow. _

As she continued to hold a sobbing Christine in her arms, Dawn wished that she could say something or do something to ease her friend's pain but she knew that there was nothing she could do but be there for her when she needed a friend.

_I wonder if Buffy and Erik knows about what happened. _

**Meanwhile …**

_Oh, Goddess! What have I done? I betrayed Christine! What have I done?_

Tears blinded her vision as Willow ran in the corridor of the Opera Populaire and a sob rose out of her throat. As she ran inside a small room and slammed the door behind her, Willow let out a scream of self-loathing, pain and sadness before she broke down into uncontrolable sobs. As she sobbed, Willow let the horrible memory of what happened earlier run through her mind like a VCR.

**_/FLASHBACK/_**

After checking on Dawn down in Erik's lair, Willow went back up to the Opera House to pay a visit to Madame Giry. Buffy and Erik had gone out on patrol leaving only the ballet instructor, Meg, Raoul, the Wicca and Christine to watch over Dawn. Before she knocked on the door, Willow checked to see if she was completely alone. Once she was satisfated that she was, Willow knocked on the door.

"Hello? Madame Giry?"

After a few minutes, Willow opened the door but to her surprise, she saw Raoul standing there. At that point, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"R-Raoul." Willow stuttered. "I just came here to see Madame Giry …"

"She and Meg are in rehearsal for a new production." Raoul replied. "Apprently, Elizabeth gave the managers music that Erik wrote for a new production called _Don Juan Triumphant_. They asked her if she was working for the Phantom."

"Let me guess, Buffy told them that it's none of their business?" Willow asked with a small giggle and a smile.

Raoul returned her smile. "I believe those were the exact words Elizabeth used when she answered their question." He answered. "Then she just walked out of the room without saying another word."

Willow shook her head. "That's Buffy. Always straight to the point and very defenseful when asked the wrong questions." She said. "So, who's going to get the female lead? Carlotta?"

Raoul shook his head. "The managers are thinking of giving Christine the lead instead of Carlotta." He replied.

_Good. That woman has the singing voice of screeching cats. Plus, she's a complete bitch. Ten times worse than Cordelia back in high school. _

"That's good." Willow replied not realizing that she had said it out loud.

Raoul must have heard the relief in her voice because he said. "You don't like Carlotta, don't you?"

Willow made a face. "No. She's a horrible singer and the worst one on the planet plus, she reminds me of someone I knew back home when we were in high school. Only ten times worse. I mean, who sings like she does? I know I …"

The Wicca stopped when she realized that she was babbling and felt her cheeks grow hot with embarassment. Raoul chuckled lightly.

"You look beautiful when you blush." He said softly.

Willow suddenly felt very uncomforable with the way Raoul was speaking to her and immediately tensed up. "Raoul …"

"Willow, please." Raoul cut her off. "Please don't make this harder than it already is. I can't help it. Whenever I'm around you or you are mentioned, I don't feel like myself. I feel like flying away from here with you."

"Raoul, don't!" Willow cried out and she backed away from him. "I told you once and I'll tell you again. It won't work between us. You are enagaged. I have friends who love me and I won't betray your fiancee by having an affair with you!"

"Willow." Raoul pleaded. "Please don't lie and tell me that you don't feel the same way about me. I love Christine but I love you too."

"If you love Christine, you wouldn't think of presuing me behind her back!" Willow shouted. Her anger rising. "I do feel the same way about you but I won't ruin Christine's happiness by pursuing you!"

Willow kept backing away from Raoul until her back was against the wall. The Viscount walked slowly toward her and once he was close to her, he leaned forward to kiss her. Willow kept still never moving away or forward.

"Raoul, please don't …" Willow moaned.

"Willow." Raoul whispered and he pressed his lips onto Willow's in a passionate kiss. At that point, Willow could no longer resist or deny the temptation and kissed Raoul back. After a few moments, Willow heard the sound of a door opening and a gasp. She opened her eyes and recoiled in horror when she saw that it was Christine. The young singer had a heartbroken and devsatated look on her face and in her eyes. Suddenly furious and disgusted with herself and Raoul, Willow pushed the Viscount away from her. He glanced at a heartbroken Christine before looking back at Willow.

"Willow." Raoul took the Wicca's hand in his own.

Furious, Willow pulled her hand from his grasp. "Don't touch me, you bastard!" The Wicca screamed at him. "You tricked me into kissing you! You tricked me into betraying Christine! Just stay away from me!"

As she ran from the room, Willow heard Christine scream at Raoul behind her. "How could you do this to me, Raoul? Why?"

**/END OF FLASHBACK/**

"I'm so sorry, Christine." Willow sobbed uncontrollably. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Why did I do this to you? Why wasn't I strong enough to resist and say no? Why? I hate myself for doing this to you! I'm so sorry, Christine!"

Again and again, the Wicca wept. Great sobs wracked her body and tears swam down her cheeks hating herself for what happened between her, Raoul and Christine. She knew that Christine must hate her now for kissing her fiance and that Buffy and Erik would be furious for not reisisting Raoul's advances.

_After that thing with Xander when we kissed in front of Oz and Cordelia, I swore that I wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Now I made the same mistake again this time I kissed Raoul in front of Christine. I wish I could take it back. I'd do anything to take it back. _

"But I can't!" Willow wailed. "Now Christine hates me for what I did! I want to take this back! I want …" She buried her face in her hands and sobbed in dispair, grief and self-loathing.

**Meanwhile …**

"They what?"

Dawn winced as Buffy screeched out her question. After she and Erik returned from partol, Dawn repeated to them what Christine told her and just as she predicted, Buffy was angry but no one was angrier over what happened than Erik. Dawn shuddered at the murderous look on her future brother-in-law's face. She knew that Erik still cared for Christine despite being in love with Buffy and that he cared for Willow like a sister but his hatred for Raoul was apprent and both Buffy and Dawn knew that sooner or later, that hatred was going to blow up in Erik's face.

What happened next happened in an instant, Erik grabbed the first thing he laid his hands on in the room which was a vast and with a scream of rage, he threw it across the room and it smashed into a thousand pieces. Then he threw the doors open and stormed out of the room. Buffy, Dawn and Christine glanced at each other worriedly then broke into a run after him. Buffy managed to catch up with him.

"Erik, wait!" But she knew that Erik would never listen to her now with the way his rage was. Her fear intensfied when Erik pushed the door to Madame Giry's room open and he went after Raoul when he saw him. He grabbed the Viscount by the shirt and threw him across the room. Raoul crashed into a bookshelf and landed hard on the ground. Then Erik went over to him, picked him off the ground and then threw him back down onto the ground. Then he started to kick him repeatedly.

"Erik, no!" Dawn screamed. "You're going to kill him!"

"Erik, please stop this!" Christine cried out with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please not like this!"

If Erik heard them, he gave no sign that he did and kept on kicking Raoul. Afraid that he was going to kill him, Buffy grabbed Erik by the neck and pinned him against the wall. Her green eyes flashed with anger and fear.

"That's enough." She said in a cold voice.

Erik pushed her away from him but just as he was about to attack Raoul again, Buffy punched him on his unmasked cheek sending him to the ground. It was at that moment that he realized what he had almost done when he saw Raoul lying on the ground a few feet away from him and then he looked to see the fear and anger in Buffy's eyes.

"Oh, God. What have I done?" Erik whispered in horror and self-loathing. "What have I done?"

Buffy turned to Dawn and Christine who were trying to help Raoul to his feet and lead him out of the room. Then she turned back to Erik still angry and afraid.

"Get up." She said still using the cold voice she spoke in before.

Tears welled in Erik's eyes he got onto his feet. "I made a terrible mistake." He said softly trying hard not to cry.

"That's right, you did screw up!" Buffy shouted at him. "You could've killed him, Erik! You almost did!"

"I know, Elizabeth and I'm sorry!" Erik shouted at her back. "I was angry for what he did to Christine! He dishonored her with Willow and …"

"I know what happened because I was there when Dawn told us, remember?" Buffy kept on shouting. "Your vendetta against Raoul could've cost us our chance to go home! Are you that foolish or arrogant to let a grudge stand against our chances of getting back to the twenty-first century?"

Her words must have struck a cord because Erik spun around angrily. "Arrogant!" he roared. "That fop stole Christine away from me and then fools around with your best friend behind Christine's back! He's not worthy of having her as his wife!"

"So I'm just a replacement for Christine, is that it?" Buffy shouted. Tears welled in her eyes. "You lost Christine to Raoul and so I'm the suitable replacement for her. Doesn't that song I sang with you that night mean anything to you?"

Erik looked shocked and very upset. "Elizabeth, I …" He started to say but was cut off.

"I love you, Erik but how can I marry someone who can't control their violent impluses?" Buffy asked with tears running down her cheeks. "How can I? What you did to Raoul frightened me and now I don't know if I can spend the rest of my life with someone who is violent whenever they get angry. I'm sorry, Erik. I love you but I'm sorry."

As Buffy left the room, she heard Erik sobbing behind her and tears blinded her vision as she walked away.

**One hour later …**

As she wiped remaining tears from her eyes, Willow walked down the hall toward one of the other rooms where there was a passage that would take her back down to the catacombs. After crying for half an hour, she decided to face the music with her friends and Erik and try to tell her side of what happened. But then a sound of someone crying caught the Wicca's attention and she turned around. She followed the sound back to Madame Giry's room.

_Christine. She's probably still very upset over what happened. _

But to Willow's surprise and shock, she saw that it wasn't Christine who was in Madame Giry's room. It was Erik. His normally sleeked back hair was all over his face. His unmasked cheek was red with what looked like to the Wicca was a handprint and it was covered in tears. His body was shaking with gulping sobs and he looked utterly heartbroken. Confused, concerned and a little afraid, Willow walked over to him and carefully knelt down in front of him.

"Erik?" Willow said softly.

Erik glanced up at her and sobbed harder when he saw her. "Willow." He was sobbing so hard that the Wicca was afraid that he was going to choke but to her relief, he didn't. Willow gently took him into her arms and held him as he cried.

"Erik, what happened?" Willow asked gently.

"I-I-I almost killed him." Erik sobbed. "When Dawn told me and Elizabeth what Christine told her about what happened between you and the Viscount, I let my rage control me and I almost killed him. They tried to stop me. Elizabeth, Dawn and Christine." He sobbed harder. "Dawn and Christine kept screaming for me to stop and I wouldn't stop. Finally, Elizabeth hit me and then we argued. She told me that she can't marry me because of my temper."

"I lost her, Willow." Erik wailed. "I love her so much and because of my blasted temper, I lost her. She is my life. Without her, I am nothing. She is everything to me. I might as well be dead."

"Erik, don't say things like that!" Willow chided. "I know that you can control that temper of yours. You just need some guidence. I know after my bout with the dark magicks, I needed to learn how to control my anger in order to keep my magicks under control. With the help of the coven in England, I learned how to control my anger and keep it in check. I can help you but you have to let me, okay?"

Erik, still crying, could only nod.

Willow thought carefully what she wanted to say next before she spoke again. "Also, I'm sorry for what happened between me and Raoul. I'm just as at fault over what happened as Raoul is. I should have said no more firmly and not give in to my impluses no matter how tempting they might be. I also should have known that he wanted Christine to find out like that and betray her at a time when she needs him the most. When I saw the look on her face, I felt angry and disgusted with him and myself. I hated myself for what happened and I still do. But I know that it was a mistake and that I want to make amends with everyone starting with you, then Buffy, Dawn and Christine."

"Buffy will come through this, Erik." Willow said gently. "Buffy and I have been best friends since high school and I've seen her survive a lot of things. She'll come back to you when she's ready."

At that point, Willow kept on holding a sobbing Erik in her arms and comforting him completely unaware that Christine had heard the entire conversation through the open door and was now walking toward her dressing room to the passage to go down to the catacombs.

**Twenty minutes later …**

It had taken her twenty minutes to navigate herself down to the lair but for Christine, those twenty minutes were worth it. As she reached the other side of the lake, Christine walked over to the door of Erik's lair, pushed it open and saw that Buffy and Dawn were sitting near the Phantom's organ apprently arguing.

_Possibly over Erik. _

Christine couldn't get the words that Willow told Erik out of her mind. Despite being angry at the Wicca for what happened between her and Raoul, the young singer believed her story that she didn't want to betray her by having an affair with Raoul and that she didn't mean for it to happen. Then Christine felt a swell of pity for her music tutor when he told Willow of what happened between him and Buffy knowing that he was afraid that he lost his finacee forever because his temper.

_Poor Erik!_

Christine was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Dawn shout at her sister rather heatedly and angrily.

"Did you ever think that Erik has suffered more than he's letting on? That he has issues with the past that's the cause of his temper?"

"Oh, how would you know that, sister dear?" Buffy said sacartically.

"Because Madame Giry told me the story of how she saved him from gypies." Dawn snapped. "It wasn't until she told me that story that I completely understood why Erik has issues with people! Maybe, if _you_ had gotten him to open up to you more, he wouldn't be doing what he had done earlier tonight!"

"You don't know that!" Buffy shouted.

At that point, Christine spoke up. "No, Elizabeth. She is right."

Buffy and Dawn both looked up at her stunned. Christine ignored the looks on their faces and kept going. "Erik has suffered more than you know. I also know the story of what happened to him with the gypies because I was there when Madame Giry told Dawn the story."

Sighing, Buffy glanced at Christine expectedly. "Regale me."

Bracing herself, Christine began to tell the tale. "It was many years ago. Madame Giry was studying to become a ballerina. A gypy fair had come to Paris and naturally, Madame Giry went to it along with other girls her age who were also studying to become dancers. She and the girls visited the one attraction that one of the gypies called 'The Devil's Child'."

Knowing that she already knew what Christine was trying to tell her, Buffy felt sick to her stomach thinking about it. "Erik was …"

"Was that attraction? Yes. He was only twelve years old and was kept in a cage." Christine continued. "His keeper would beat him and barely fed him. He would wear a bag over his head to conceal his face until he was forced to show it. That night, his keeper beat Erik with a stick in front of a crowd of people including Madame Giry. Then he forced him to show the deformity on his face to the world. According to Madame Giry, men laughed at him and girls and women screamed at the sight of him. Then later that night as his keeper was counting money, Erik sneaked up behind him and killed him. He strangled the gypy to death. He was freed from his cage by Madame Giry and she brought him to the Opera House."

"She hid him away from the world and its cruelites." Christine said as she finished her story. "The Opera House became his playground and then his artistic domain. He never had any other human contact except for myself and Madame Giry until you, Dawn and Willow arrived three months ago."

_Oh, God!_

The story Christine told her shook Buffy to the bone. She had no idea that Erik had suffered such horrible abuse from his fellow man and it made her feel sick to her stomach thinking of what was done to him and what he had done to deserve such a terrible fate. Buffy now regretted what she had said and done to him earlier.

"You were right, Dawnie." Buffy said in a remorseful voice. "God, what have I done?"

"It's not too late, Elizabeth." Christine said softly. "Go to him. He needs you now. Go to him."

"Where is he, Christine?" The Slayer asked.

"In Madame Giry's room." Christine replied. "Willow is with him but I think he will want to see you. Go to him."

Without any heistation, Buffy walked toward the door with Christine and Dawn close behind her. The trio went back up in the Opera House in silence. Then just as she reached Madame Giry's room, Buffy stopped when she heard the sound of someone singing. It was Erik and the song he was singing brought tears to her eyes.

_Oh, God! I'm so sorry, Erik. _

The tears that welled in her eyes when she first heard him sing streamed down Buffy's cheeks and she continued to cry silently as Erik continued to sing his song in a heartbroken voice. Unable to hold it anymore, Buffy silently went inside the room and with tears still streaming down her face, she sang to him.

"Erik, I'm sorry." Buffy said tearfully. "I had no right to say all of those things to you. I love you so much and I want to be your wife so badly that it hurts. You have suffered more than anyone should have in their lifetime and I should have realized it before I said the things I said and did the things I did to you. When Christine told me your story with the gypies, it made me realize that sometimes some people need help letting go of the past and I think you are one of those people. I want to help you, Erik. I still want to marry you and I will marry you. If you still want to."

In reponse to her statement, Erik rushed over to her and scooped her up in his arms. Still crying, he finished his song with his voice mingling with Buffy's. As they uttered the last words of the song, Buffy and Erik just clung to each other like a couple who have been separated after many years and cried in each other's arms with Christine, Dawn and Willow as their witnesses.

**Three days later …**

Christine Daae and Willow Rosenberg sat together quietly in the young singer's dressing room without saying a word. It had been a long three days for everyone involved. After Buffy's tearful apology, she, Dawn and Erik returned to the catacombs while Willow remained in the Opera Populaire with Christine, Meg and Madame Giry. During the early morning hours of the third day, Willow wondered around the halls of the dorms of the Opera House and looked so lost that when Christine found her like that, she had taken pity on her and invited her to sit with her in her dressing room. The Wicca did so without saying a word and had tears in her eyes as she glanced at her.

Willow was in pain. Terrible pain. Christine could see it in her eyes and it made her want to comfort her. She wanted to tell her that she didn't blame Willow for what happened between her and Raoul but she wasn't sure how to say it without making it sound like that she blamed her. At that point, Christine cleared her throat catching Willow's attention.

"Sometimes, I wonder why God invented pain." The young singer said.

Willow didn't look at her as she spoke quietly. "To motivate us, I imagine." She replied. After a few moments, she finally looked up at Christine with tears running down her cheeks.

"Christine …" Willow started to say but was cut off.

"Willow," Christine said also with tears in her eyes. "It is all right."

"No, it's not." Willow said. Her voice breaking with emotion. "I betrayed you. I kissed the man who was supposed to love you and support you through the bad times. Not only did I betray you, I betrayed her too."

At first, Christine had no idea whom Willow was talking about but then she remembered that night on the roof of the Opera House just days before and the story of Tara's death ran through her mind like a tape recorder.

"Are you talking about Tara?" She asked.

Willow stood up violently from her chair. "DON"T!" she screamed. "Don't you ever say her name! Goddess, it's my fault that she's dead. I wish she was here!"

At that point, Willow finally broke down crying and fell onto her knees. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry. Please come back to me. I need you. I'm so sorry I betrayed you. Please come back!"

As Willow sobbed uncontrollably, Christine knelt down in front of her and took her into her arms. Then Christine let the tears she had held at bay run down her cheeks and cried silently. She cried for Raoul who had broken her heart by kissing another woman. She cried for Erik whose heart was repeatedly broken until Buffy came into his life but most of all, Christine cried for Willow who was destroyed by the death of the woman she loved. At that point, Christine started sobbing uncontrollably clinging to the distraught Wicca tightly.

Willow stopped crying just as Christine started sobbing with no self-restraint and immediately took over the young singer's role as the comforter by holding her in her arms and stroked her hair. _Why is she crying? I mean, she has … _

Then a thought crossed the Wicca's mind. _Christine must have kept her anger at Raoul bottled up inside of her. Not to mention that she hasn't really talked to him since the other day. She still must love Raoul despite what happened but is afraid of getting hurt again. _

"Oh, Christine." Willow murmured. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's Raoul." Christine sobbed. "When I saw him kissing you, I was so angry at the both of you that I hated you. I hated you for kissing him. I wanted nothing more to do with you. But then, I saw you with Erik and I overheard what you told him." She sobbed harder. "That you didn't want to kiss him because you didn't want to betray me by having an affair with him behind my back. You were trying to remain honorable and yet you fell into temptation even though you fought so hard not to."

"I loved him, Willow." Christine sobbed even harder. "I still love him but I …"

"You're afraid that he would break your heart again." Willow said finishing her sentence for her.

"Yes." Great, gulping sobs wracked Christine's body as Willow struggled to maintain her grip in her arms. The Wicca couldn't help but feel very sympathetic toward Christine and angry at Raoul for what he had done to her. There was a lot that Willow wished she could say but nothing she could do but to be there for her and try to ease Christine's pain.

"I'm so sorry, Christine." Willow whispered letting a few stray tears run down her cheeks.

**Meanwhile …**

Buffy woke up earlier than she wanted to but at that point, she didn't care. For the last three days, she had slept in Erik's room in the same bed but didn't do anything else other than sleep. She opened her eyes and turned to face Erik who was still sleeping. The Slayer couldn't help but stare at his face with interest and amazement. She still found it hard to believe that he had suffered such horrible cruelites by his fellow man and yet remain a sweet, kind and gentle man.

_If I was in Erik's shoes and I lived the life that he did, I wouldn't surivive. I would've ended up like a lot of the Big Bads I've fought over the years. I would've spent the rest of my life hating humanity. Like, I know about what the gypies did to him but what about his family? Did they treat him as terrible as the gypies or did they love him? _

Those were a few of the questions that were nagging at the back of the Slayer's mind ever since Christine told her about the gypies had done to Erik three days previous. She also knew that she had made the mistake of not coaxing him into opening up to her. It was time to have Erik confront the demons of his past. Gently, she kissed him on his unmasked cheek. The feel of her lips on his cheek woke him up and he smiled when he saw her.

"Good morning, Erik." Buffy said softly.

"Good morning, my darling Elizabeth." Erik replied in a voice just as soft as hers. "Did you sleep well?"

Buffy nodded. "Better than I have been." She replied. Then her face turned serious. "We need to talk, Erik."

"About what?" Erik asked sounding slightly confused and concerned.

"About what happened three days ago." Buffy answered as evenly as she could.

Erik stiffened at the mention of the events of the previous three days. "Elizabeth, I don't think there is much to talk about that day…"

"Actually, there is." Buffy cut him off. "I need you to be completely open with me. I told you that I want to help you and I will. But I can't do that if you won't talk about your past."

"Please, Erik." Buffy pleaded. "I need you to start talking. Really talking."

Remembering the words she had said to him three days earlier, Erik sat up and stared at the wall. He didn't want to talk about his childhood to Buffy because of the pain it caused him but upon seeing the sincerity, compassion and love in her eyes and on her face, he realized that he couldn't keep his childhood a secret from her forever.

_Not if I want to marry her. She has opened up to me about her life and childhood but I have never opened up to her. It is time that I must. _

Sighing, Erik turned back to Buffy. "Elizabeth, I have never told you about my mother, did I?"

Buffy shook her head. "You never talked about her and every time, Willow asked you about her, you keep avoiding the subject."

Taking a deep breath and struggling to keep his emotions at bay, Erik spoke. "I never knew my father. He died before I was born. My mother was a beautiful woman who lived a lonely exile after my father died. After I was born, she feared and loathed me and wouldn't look at me. The priest who was there for my birth named me after himself and baptized me. All my life, my mother denied me and the only gift she gave me was a mask and she forced me to wear it. The only person in the household who has shown me an ounce of love and compassion was a servant named Marie Perrault. She had tried to protect me more times than I can remember and there were times when I wished that she was my mother."

Buffy saw that Erik's eyes were bright with tears and she took his hand. "It's okay, Erik." She said softly. "I'm here." Feeling grateful for her love and support, Erik continued on.

"I was often a target of beatings, taunts and even horrific abuse from my mother. She never had a kind word to say to me and she never kissed me or comfort me when I needed to be held. Marie was the only one who did such things to me. There was one incident when I was five years old when I confronted my mother about my mask. My God, she was angry! She yelled at me and shook me. Then she dragged me up to a room that had a mirror. It was the only mirror in the house. Then she forced me to look into it to see why I had to wear a mask and …"

Tears slid down Erik's cheeks and he let out a sob. "And I was so horrified over what I saw that I screamed and flung myself at the mirror shattering it. I was out of my mind with fear and terror. I just kept screaming and pounded the broken mirror. I even bit my own mother when she tried to restrain me. Marie coaxed me from the mirror and she stayed with me when she took me to bed after bandaging my hands. All night, I had horrible nightmares of what happened …"

At that point, Erik started to cry. "My mother did things to me that no child should go through." He sobbed. "I hated her for what she did to me and I still do. I wanted her to love me like a mother should love her child. But I knew that she would never love me. After my eighth birthday, I ran away from home." Erik sobbed harder. "A few days after that, I snuck into a gypy's camp to steal some food and …"

"You were captured by them." Buffy said finishing his sentence for him.

Sobbing, Erik nodded. "They put in a cage and they began calling me …"

"'The Devil's Child'. I know." Buffy replied knowing that she already knew the rest of the story. It took all of the Slayer's mental restraint to keep her seething anger in check and her disgust.

_Poor Erik. I can't believe he went through all of that. That he suffered horrific abuse from the sorry excuse of a human being that he called his mother. God, what the hell did he do to deserve her cruelity? Why? If Mom was alive and she heard about this, she would be just as pissed as I am right now. She would've loved Erik like a son just like she was with Spike. God, I wish she was here. _

As she slowly pulled herself out of her thoughts, Buffy removed Erik's mask and gently ran her thumb along his deformed cheek. Her gentle touch made him cry even harder.

"Oh, Erik." Buffy murmured and she took him into her arms and held him. Erik clung onto her like a lost, frightened chlid and sobbed with no self-restraint or control. As she was comforting him, Buffy let the tears that welled up in her eyes as he was telling her his story run down her cheeks and she cried silently for him. Neither of them were sure how long they were like this. Erik, sobbing and crying. Buffy, holding him and stroking his hair. But after a while, Erik seemed to cry himself out but Buffy continued to hold him knowing that her presence was enough to comfort him. After a few moments, they pulled away and looked at each other.

"Feeling a bit better?" Buffy asked with a gentle smile.

Erik nodded. "Yes." He rasped. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Buffy replied with a smile. "We better get dressed and see if Christine is up for some conversation."

Erik smiled at her. "Of course." He said. Just as he was about to go find something to wear, Buffy said something else winkling her nose as she was speaking to him.

"Um, Erik. I'd clean up a bit first if I were you."

Erik took a glance at the only mirror in the room and with a wince agreed.

**I hope I didn't overdo it with the angst in this chapter. Anyway, for those of you waiting patiently for the _Don Juan Triumphant/Point Of No Return _scenes to come into the story, you will have to wait a little longer but don't worry, you will see them in the story soon enough. Remember to vote in the second pairings poll and to review. Also (for the millionth time) no flames. I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them. There will be some Buffy/Erik fluff in the next chapter as well as a little bit of Raoul/Christine so keep your eyes peeled!**


	14. A Phantom's Loss

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ belongs to Joss Wheldon, _The Mummy _belongs to Steven Sommers and _The Phantom Of The Opera_ belongs to Joel Schmacher, Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. The songs in this story belong to the songwriters who wrote these amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline: **Post-season seven, _Buffy_, post-_The Mummy Returns_ and during the movie _The Phantom Of The Opera._

**Pairing(s): **Erik/Christine (a little bit), Buffy/Erik, Dawn/Erik (friendship), Raoul/Christine (sorry for those of you who hate Raoul), Willow/Christine/Raoul

**Author's Note: **Hello, dear readers! Two chapters down, two to go till the next story. Anyway, I've recently seen the movie _The Da Vinci Code_ and it's a really good movie (although, I'm Catholic but I don't really believe the story in the book is real anyway). So if you guys haven't seen it run not walk to the nearest movie theatre. Anyway, thanks for the reviews to those who have reviewed my story. This is the chapter that some of you have been waiting for which is the chapter with the song _Point of No Return_ that has a bit of a twist to it.

Well, enjoy the chapter and remember to vote in the pairings poll. Also no flames! I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them.

**WARNING: **Character death in this chapter (but it won't be a permanent one though) and some angst. Just to warn you good folks.

**Summary: **Raoul and Willow were caught kissing by Christine causing friction between them, Buffy, Dawn and Erik. Meanwhile, Erik opened up to Buffy by telling her about his abusive childhood.

_God, I hate walking on this thing!_

As much as Dawn hated to walk with her cane, she knew that she had no choice if she wanted her leg to heal properly. She winced when pain shot up her leg as she took a step out of her room in Erik's lair. As she found out the hard way, walking around the lair with an injured leg with a cane as a guide was not easy. So Dawn tried her best to avoid any uneven ground as she was walking around and to be careful not to fall into the lake when she's at the edge.

_Man, I'm bored. What can I do?_

Dawn looked around trying in vain to find something to cure her boredom. Buffy and Erik had left two hours earlier to visit Madame Giry, Willow and Christine at the Opera Populaire leaving her alone in the lair. After a few minutes, her eyes darted on Erik's organ and suddenly felt the urge to play something on it. She remembered the time when the Phantom started to teach her to play it as well as singing after she told him that she once played the piano as a child three months previous. It had taken some time but Dawn was able to play close to six songs on the organ but there one song that she had wanted to play.

_Problem is that this song didn't exist in this time period. But I think I can play it without relying on music sheets._

Without giving it another thought, Dawn sat down on the organ bench and with her fingers poised over the keys, she started to play the song that only she could hear and then began to sing it. It was another song that she loved as a child and was sung to her a dozen times by her mother.

Just as Buffy and Erik were walking through the passage, the Phantom stopped when he heard organ music. The music was unfamiliar but as he glanced at Buffy, he saw that she was familiar with it. Before he could ask her his unasked question, Erik heard a familiar voice singing. A voice he knew like a note of a song.

_Dawn. _

As quietly as they could, the Slayer and the Phantom continued their way down the passage and reached the lair. What Erik saw brought tears to his eyes. Dawn was sitting on the organ bench playing a song that he had never heard before but to him, it was the most beautiful song he had ever heard. The song sounded like it had a message of hope for peace, prosperity and brotherhood. Never in all of his years living on Earth had Erik heard such a song played and sung beautifully as he was hearing it from Dawn. He and Buffy smiled proudly as Dawn continued to sing her song unaware of their presence.

_My God! I have taught her well. She has such a beautiful voice just like Christine and Elizabeth._

That was the one thought that ran through Erik's mind as he listened to the song Dawn was playing on his organ and singing. He felt Buffy's hand slipping his own and her head rested on his shoulder. At that point, Erik felt the power of the song's message go over him and began to shake in sheer emotion. As Dawn began to play the final notes and sing the final words of her song, Erik let the tears he had been fighting back run down his face and he kept on smiling through his tears.

As soon as she finished her song, Dawn became aware that she was not alone anymore and she turned to see Buffy and Erik standing behind her with proud smiles on their faces. She noticed that Erik was crying silently despite the proud smile on his face and smiled back at him. At that point, Erik went over to her and threw his arms around her in an embrace that was that of a brother who was proud of his sister.

"That was the most beautiful song I have ever heard." Erik said in a voice filled with emotion. "What is it called?"

"It's called _Imagine_." Dawn replied. "It was written and originally sung by a singer named John Lennon in the twentieth century. My mom used to sing it to me when I was growing up. She once told me that it was a song of peace, hope and prosperity and that it's one of her favourite songs of all time. Ever since you began teaching me to play the organ and to improve my singing, I have always wanted to play this song but I wasn't sure how I was going to pull it off without music sheets since this song doesn't exist in this century."

"You did an amazing job, Dawnie." Buffy replied. "I mean, you are a natural when it comes to music just like Erik. We're proud of you."

"Thanks, guys." Dawn said with a smile that the Slayer returned gladly. Then Buffy joined her sister and fiancé in a fierce group hug and they remained that way laughing all in a while.

**Meanwhile …**

"Well, it's back to the old drawing board." Willow said with a frustrated sigh as she and Christine began to clean up the mess that both the young singer and the Wicca made when they attempted to test a spell that they had hoped would create a time portal similar to the one the demon used to send it and the Chosen Trio to the nineteenth century. Unfortunately for the both of them, after five tries the spell had backfired and caused a small fire in the dressing room. Willow used a spell to put out the fire and with a sigh began the process of cleaning up with Christine's help.

Christine glanced at her sympathetically. "I know you were working very hard on this spell." She said. "I'm sorry, Willow."

Willow smiled at her. "You don't have to apologize, Christine." She replied. "I'll just have to do a little more exprienmenting that's all. In the meantime, we'll take a break and then get back to work on this later."

Christine nodded. "All right, I'll see if Meg could bring us some lunch." The young singer went to the door but when she threw it open, she stopped dead in her tracks. Concerned and wary, Willow raised her hands with a spell at the tip of her tongue but then she lowered them and her concern and wariness turned into anger when she saw who it was. It was Raoul.

"Raoul." Christine whispered in a mixture of anger and relief.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Willow shouted obliviously still angry at him over what had happened between them and Christine.

Raoul winced at Willow's shouts and the furious look on her face but kept his gaze on the two women. "I came to apologize to the both of you for what happened three days ago. What I did was wrong and I dishonoured you both."

Raoul turned his gaze to Willow as he spoke his next words. "You were right, Willow. It would never work between us and that you would not do anything to betray Christine or any of your friends and I took an advantage of that and pushed you into doing something that you didn't want to do. For that, I'm so deeply sorry. I know now that while you do have feelings for me, you don't want to come between me and Christine. Please don't hate me for this. Didn't hate nearly destroy you when you killed that man using the dark arts?"

At Raoul's words, Willow's seething anger vanished almost instantly when she saw the sincere look on his face and saw the logic and the truth in his words and her shoulders sagged.

_Raoul's right. Hate nearly destroyed me when I killed Warren_ _after he killed Tara. Revenge took me to a place that I don't want to go again. As much I want to hate Raoul for what happened, I can't do it. I don't want a repeat of what happened two years ago. _

With a sigh, Willow kept her eyes focused on Raoul. "You're right, Raoul." She said. "Hate and revenge took me to a place that I don't want to go again. It nearly destroyed me. As much as I want to hate you for what happened, I can't do it. I've seen what hate can do to a person and I've experienced it myself. I don't want to go back down that road again."

"And you're also right about one thing," The Wicca continued. "I do have feelings for you. I do love you. But I know that it's not meant to be. You already have someone who loves you so much and who will stand by your side. Christine loved you and she still does."

Christine glanced at Willow with tears in her eyes looking frightened and nervous before glancing back at Raoul.

"Go to him." Willow whispered softly.

Shaking from sheer emotion, Christine walked slowly toward him and stopped when she was in front of him. There were so many things that she wanted to say but now she couldn't think of a way to say them. Raoul took her hand and held it.

"Raoul …" Christine started to say but was cut off as he spoke.

"I'm so sorry, Christine." Raoul said in a voice filled with emotion. "I dishonoured you in the worst way possible as well as I dishonoured Willow. I love you. Would you please forgive me?"

The tears that Christine had been fighting back streamed down her cheeks. "Oh, Raoul." She sobbed and she threw her arms around him in a tearful embrace with Willow watching them with a smile on her face. The embrace lasted for close to a few minutes before Raoul and Christine pulled away and glanced at each other lovingly. But Willow saw that apologizing her and Christine was not the only thing on the Viscount's agenda and when she saw him pulling his gaze from his fiancée to the Wicca, her suspicions were confirmed.

"I take it that coming here to apologize to me and Christine was not the only reason you're here." Willow said.

Raoul shook his head. "You're right, Willow. It's not." He replied. "I also came here to bring you some good news and some bad news regarding a way to trap the Alga demon."

"Okay, what's the good news?" Willow asked.

"Well, the good news is that I have a plan that I hope will capture the demon." Raoul answered. "I'll need to meet with Elizabeth and Erik to tell them though."

Willow noticed that Raoul had a grim expression on his face when he said Erik's name and her heart gave a horrible jolt.

"Do I want to know what the bad news is?" The Wicca asked fearing that she already knew the answer.

Raoul hesitated before he spoke. "The managers believe that Erik is responsible for the death of Joseph Buquet and of the incident with the lights during the _Il Muto _performance and they want to capture him in the act."

Willow glanced back to Christine and saw a look of utter horror on her face that she knew was mirrored on her own face. Then the two women glanced back at Raoul.

"Erik had nothing to do with that man's death, Raoul!" Christine exclaimed. "Isn't there anything you can do to stop them?"

Raoul shook his head sadly. "I wish I could do something but the managers have already arranged for the policemen come to the performance next week. I tried to get them to call it off but they were adamant. They also planning on giving you the lead role in the next production to use you as bait to lure Erik out into the open."

At that point, Christine looked even more upset and was the verge of tears. Willow couldn't help but feel sorry for the young singer then an idea came into her mind like a light bulb.

"Wait a minute," The Wicca said with a snap of her fingers. "I have an idea but we need to tell Buffy and Erik about this first before I tell you what it is."

Raoul and Christine nodded and the trio were out of the door in an instant to head down to the catacombs. As she walked behind the young couple, Willow thought of something that sent her a wave of dread down her body.

_Buffy is not going to like this_ _especially_ _if this involves Erik. _

**Later …**

"Okay, let me get this straight. The managers have planned to trap Erik using Christine as bait by giving her the lead role in the new production after you plan on setting a trap for the demon?"

It had taken some time (and cooler heads) but Willow, Christine and Raoul had managed to explain to Buffy, Erik and Dawn what the managers of the Opera Populaire were planning to do and just as Willow predicted, Buffy was very upset and horrified over the fact that a trap was about to be laid for her fiancé. She was also furious that they were going to use Christine as bait in their trap by giving her the lead role in the new production. Willow could tell that this wasn't sitting well with Dawn and Erik either just by looking at their faces. They both looked just as upset and angry as Buffy.

"But, I think that we could use their trap to our advantage." Willow replied. "To trap the Alga demon while springing the trap for Erik."

Erik could see the look in the Wicca's eyes that said that she had a plan. "What do you have in mind, Willow?" he asked.

"The trap for the Alga demon consists of some magic and a major distraction." Willow replied. "We need to keep the demon away from Christine while at the same time keep the policemen away from you."

"How would the managers know if I will make an appearance at next week's performance?" Erik asked.

"Because they're expecting it." Buffy replied. "The demon will probably expect it too but it's more interested in killing Christine than any of us."

Willow nodded. "Exactly." She said.

"According to my research," Raoul said. "An Alga demon's one weakness is the stone it uses to create portals. Without it, the demon cannot travel between portals and therefore, would make it more vulnerable to harm than with the stone. But if the stone of an Alga demon lands in the hands of a witch or a human …"

"It would protect them for harm just like it would with an Alga demon." Buffy said realizing what the Viscount was trying to say.

"Exactly." Raoul said. "One of us has to steal the demon's stone but a distraction will be needed to do so."

Buffy grinned at him. "You let me worry about that." She said. "That demon's ass is mine considering that it tried to kill Dawn and Erik. Not to mention Christine." Then she frowned when she saw that Erik was glaring at Raoul rather fiercely. _He's still pissed at Raoul over what happened between him, Christine and Wills._

"Okay, how is this going to work between you and Raoul?" The Slayer asked directing her question at the Phantom. "Do I have to pull you guys apart while taking down the Alga demon or do you think you two can behave?"

Erik winced at the frown on Buffy's face as she asked her question. He was still angry at Raoul over what had happened between the Viscount, Christine and Willow but he knew that if he wanted to protect Christine, they have to work together whether he liked it or not. Sighing, he kept his gaze on Buffy and nodded his head.

"I think the Viscount and I can put our differences aside and not kill each other during the attempt to trap the demon." Erik replied.

Buffy barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "You're too kind." She said rather sarcastically. Then she glanced back at her friends and sister.

"Now that we worked out our differences, let's get to work."

**A week later …**

"Are you sure that this will work, Buffy?" Dawn asked rather nervously. It had been a week since the meeting down in Erik's lair and preparations for the trap for the Alga demon were almost finished. Willow had worked on a few spells that she hoped would subdue the demon and another few spells that would distract them. But it wasn't really the preparations for the trap or for Erik's safety that was worrying Dawn. She was worried and nervous at the thought of using Christine as bait for both traps but she knew that there was no other choice.

_Still that doesn't mean that I have to like it. _

"I don't know, Dawnie." Buffy replied.

Dawn couldn't help but tremble in worry and fear. "I really don't like this plan, Buffy." She said in a small voice.

Buffy's face softened at the worried look on her sister's face. "I know, Dawn. I don't like it either." She said softly. "But we don't have a choice and it's too late to turn back now. Nothing will happen to either Christine or Erik. I'm going to make sure of it."

"It's just …" Dawn paused before she spoke again. "I'm worried that something bad is going to happen."

"I know." Buffy said. "But we've been though worse, right?"

Dawn couldn't help but smile a little at her sister. "Remember when we were in this big pit fighting demons as we were trying to stop Willow from destroying the world?"

Buffy nodded remembering that night very well. "That was the night when I told you that I would teach you how to fight."

Dawn hesitated before she spoke again. "As I was saving Christine that day in the cemetery from the hellhounds, I yelled at her to run. To get out of the cemetery. She said that she wasn't going to let me die for her. You know what I told her?"

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Better me than you." Dawn replied. "That was my reply. Christine is like a sister to me, Buffy and I feel the same kind of sibling connection with her as I do with you."

"Like family." Buffy replied. "Like a second sister."

Dawn nodded. "I hate for something to happen to her. I know I should try to be positive but it's hard to be when …"

Buffy nodded. "Me too." She said softly. "I think you should talk to her. Because she really needs a lot of support right now. From what I've heard from Erik, Christine is really scared and needs a shoulder to cry on."

Once again, Dawn nodded her head. "Okay." She turned to walk down toward the door but then she turned around again to face her sister.

"Thanks for the listening ear." She said with a small smile.

Buffy nodded. "Don't mention it." She replied.

"See you in a bit." Dawn said with a wave before she continued walking out of the lair and took the passage toward Christine's dressing room. After twenty minutes, she reached the mirror, pushed it open and stepped through. To her surprise and dismay, she saw that the room was empty. Then she remembered what Meg told her about the small chapel at the other side of the Opera House. At that, Dawn quietly walked out of the dressing room and went down the corridor until she made a right turn and saw a doorway to what Dawn assumed to be the chapel. She looked around and saw that Christine was on her knees in front of a small table covered in candles. Her shoulders were shaking which indicated to Dawn that she was crying and it made her feel worse than she already felt.

Christine must have sensed Dawn's presence because she said. "Dawn, I'm frightened. Don't make me do this." She sobbed softly as she spoke.

Dawn felt her heart break at the fear and despair in her friend's voice. She wanted so badly to tell Christine what Imhotep told her during their encounter as a way to reassure her that she wasn't going to let anything happen to her. But she was forbidden to and that made Dawn feel very frustrated with herself.

**_Imhotep, if you were here right now and seen just how upset Christine really is, you wouldn't have asked me not to tell her about how she was my sister in a former life. She needs to know before it's too late. _**

To her surprise and shock, Dawn heard the former High Priest's voice in her mind.

**_I hear you, my Princess and you are right. Christine Daae needs to know the truth. I know I have told you not to tell her about her former life but now I believe it is time that she knew who she really was all those years ago. Time is almost gone and I do not believe that she will find out on her own in time. Tell her what I have told you. Tell her of her former life and her destiny. The time, when we will meet again, my Princess, is near. I shall see you soon. _**

**_Wait! How are you talking to me in my head? _Dawn asked. **

_**Through the Gods or what you call them 'the Powers That Be'. Farewell for now, my Princess.** _At that point, Dawn heard Imhotep's voice echo in her mind before it was silenced completely. Then she turned her gaze down at Christine and knelt down beside her ignoring the pain in her leg. Then she took her in her arms.

"It scares me. Don't make go through this ordeal by fire." Christine sobbed.

"Shh. It's okay, Christine." Dawn said softly. "Buffy, Willow, Raoul, Erik and I won't let anything happen to you. I swear on the soul of my mother, Joyce Summers, I will protect you. Injured leg or not." After a few moments, the two teens pulled apart. Dawn took a deep breath and looked deep into Christine's eyes.

"Christine, there's something I need to tell you." Dawn said in a serious voice. "It's something that I should've told you that night when I woke up from my coma."

Bracing herself, Dawn explained to Christine what Imhotep told her about the two teens being sisters in a previous life and of the destiny that awaited her in the twenty-first century. When she was finished, Dawn saw that Christine looked overwhelmed by everything she told her.

_Like the fact that she was my sister in a past life and that her destiny is in the twenty-first century rather than in this one. _

"Christine, I know that this is difficult for you to accept and to comphend but …"

"No, Dawn. That's just it." Christine said. "I know why I feel drawn to you and why I feel that we have met before. What I don't understand is what he meant by my destiny lying in the twenty-first century. What is my destiny? And why in the twenty-first century?"

Dawn shook her head. "Imhotep couldn't tell me. All he said was that you will have a part to play in the fight against this new threat and I don't know what that is either because he couldn't tell me that." _Stupid Powers for their stupid cryptic. _

"It's something that you have to find out for yourself, Christine." Dawn continued. "Not every answer can be found with just the Powers."

Christine nodded. "Of course." Then the two teens heard a voice shouting.

"Christine!"

The young singer turned to Dawn. "I must go. I have to prepare for the performance." She said still sounding frightened.

"I better go too." Dawn replied. "Erik and Willow are probably back by now and Buffy must be getting worried about me. We'll see you at the performance."

Christine nodded and the two teens walked out of the room in silence.

**One hour later …**

"Remind me again, Willow. Why are we doing this?" Buffy asked nervously as she put the finishing touches on her outfit which was a white dress with a matching cloak and shoes. Her hair was done into a braid that hung over her right shoulder. Once she was satisfied that her dress was in perfect condition, she glanced up at Willow who was dressed in a midnight blue evening gown also with a matching cloak and shoes. Her hair was pulled back into a bun. Buffy saw that her best friend was just as nervous as she was.

"Ask me that in twenty minutes when we trap the demon." Willow replied sounding confident but the anxious look on her face suggested otherwise and to the Slayer, it was not very reassuring.

"I'm praying to the PTB that this plan works otherwise we'll have a problem." Buffy said.

"It will work." Willow said. "Raoul and I have taken care of everything. Not to mention, Erik."

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Buffy asked.

"I'm here, Elizabeth."

Buffy and Willow turned to see Erik standing before them dressed in a white shirt with a brown overcoat and black pants. He was also wearing a black mask that covered his entire face. Buffy went to him and wrapped her arms around him and Erik returned her embrace as he wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"I really don't like this plan, Erik." Buffy whispered.

"I know, my love." Erik said. "But it's too late to turn back now. Besides, I need to do what is necessary to protect Christine and defeat that foul creature once and for all."

"I agree with you there, Erik."

Buffy, Erik and Willow turned to see that Dawn had finished getting ready for the performance. She was dressed in a black evening gown with a matching cloak and shoes. Her hair was also pulled back into a bun at the back of her head. Dawn carefully walked toward them using her cane for assistance.

"Christine is scared to death. To tell you the truth, so am I." Dawn said.

"We all are." Willow said gently. "But we've been through worse situations than this, right?"

Knowing exactly what the Wicca meant, Buffy and Dawn nodded.

"I mean, we battled many Big Bads and we always came out of those battles victorious." Willow continued. "Like the Master, Angelus, the Mayor, Adam, Glory, myself and finally the First Evil. We've defended humanity against them and we always came out winning the war. Dawnie, you said that Christine is really scared. She would be a fool not to be. I would be too if there was a demon after me trying to kill me. But what I'm trying to say is that if we could defeat these Big Bads without anything to show for it, then we defeat this one too and the next one and the next one."

_Leave it to Wills to try and give a speech before the final battle. _Buffy thought with a smile. She looked up at Erik and saw that he was thinking the same thing. That gave the Slayer strength and the determination to carry on with their plan.

"Okay, ladies and gent." Buffy said. "Let's put this plan into action."

At that, the Slayer, the Phantom, the Wicca and the Key went to the small boat the edge of the lake and sailed to the other side to the Opera House and their trap.

**Later …**

As the performance of _Don Juan Triumphant _began, Buffy didn't pay attention to it and scanned her eyes around the auditionum looking for any sign of the demon. So far, she hadn't seen it but decided to keep her eyes peeled. She couldn't help but wince at the sound of Carlotta's singing as she sang her part of the opera and the Slayer inwardly groaned.

_I'm so glad that she's not singing the lead otherwise the plan would be harder to execute. Plus, she's the worst singer on the planet!_

Buffy then started fidgeting nervously and anxiously in her seat when she saw Christine enter the stage and she started to sing her part of the opera. After she was finished, the man who was playing Don Juan then started to sing his part of the opera. The Slayer winkled her nose at the sound of his singing and of his appearance.

_God, those managers have a god-awful way of casting. That guy is too overweight to be playing Don Juan. He's supposed to be a handsome guy like Casanova. _

Then the actor exited the stage with a cackling laugh that sent icy chills down the Slayer's spine. Christine then sang the next part of the opera. After a minute, Buffy saw someone enter the stage. At first, she thought that it was the actor playing Don Juan but then she saw that the man was too thin to be the actor and she realized who it was.

_Erik! _

Suddenly her nervousness returned in full force and she once again started to fidget in her seat. Even as Erik was singing what was supposed to be the actor's next part of the opera, she couldn't force herself to relax. Then after a few moments, Erik started to sing the next song of the opera.

Buffy couldn't help but feel very frightened for both Erik and Christine's safety. The trap for the demon was already set but it also trapped her fiancé in with policemen everywhere in the Opera House. She glanced up at Box Five where Raoul was standing waiting for any sign of the Alga demon then she looked back at Dawn and Willow who looked more nervous than she was. That didn't comfort her and relaxed her in the least. As Erik continued to sing, Buffy tried to force herself to relax.

Just by looking at Christine's face, Buffy could tell that she didn't like the plan anymore than she did. Now even more nervous, anxious and unable to hold it anymore, Buffy began to stand up to get to the stage.

"Wait!" Willow hissed as she tried to stop her. "Buffy!"

Buffy ignored her companions's protests as she got up and walked to get to the aisle muttering to her apologizing to anyone whose feet she stepped on the way. She heard Christine sing her part of the opera as she was getting to the aisle. As she was walking onto the stage and before she realized what she was doing, Buffy began to sing what was still supposed to be Christine's part of the opera looking at Erik the entire time with a loving and fearful expression on her face.

_What is she doing?_

That was the one thought that ran through Erik's mind as he saw Buffy climb onto the stage. He knew that this wasn't part of the plan but he could tell by the look on her face that she didn't care. He could see the fear for him and Christine in her eyes. Glancing at Christine, he saw the look on her face that told him to keep the show going despite Buffy being on the stage. So he began to sing again as did both Buffy and Christine taking his beloved fiancée's hand as he did.

As he held Buffy's hand in his own, he pulled her closer to him and in true fashion moved his hands up and down her body. As he did, Erik glanced at Christine who was smiling at him with tears in her eyes. Seeing the compassion in them and the gratitude for both him and Buffy for trying to protect her, Erik began to sing again this time it was part of the song Buffy sang to him that night on the roof of the Opera House when she confessed her love for him.

Erik was cut off when Buffy pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. As she kissed him, he kissed her back pouring all of his love for her into it. As she was kissing him, Buffy removed his mask revealing his deformed cheek but they both ignored the gasps and screams from the audience and from the cast and only focused on each other. But then more terrified screams forced them to break apart and they saw that the demon had come with an evil grin on its face; it took out a quill from its back and threw it at Christine's direction.

"Oh, no you don't, asshole." Buffy snarled and she shoved Christine out of the way of the poisonous quill saving the young singer's life. Then she looked to see that the demon had cut a rope and it laughed an evil laugh. Feeling a sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach, she heard the sound of glass shaking. Buffy looked and felt the blood drain from her face when she saw that the sound was coming from the chandelier and that it was beginning to fall from the ceiling toward the crowd of people. People screamed and ran to get out of the path of the falling chandelier.

"Dawnie! Will! Get out of here!" Buffy screamed.

Willow looked up and saw that the chandelier was about to crash into them. Quickly she got up from her seat.

"Go! Now!" she yelled at Dawn. The two women started to run as fast as they could but Dawn fell onto the ground. As she tried to get up, she saw the chandelier was getting closer. Frantically, she grabbed her fallen cane and tried to run but she knew that she wasn't going to get out the way in time.

"Willow!" Dawn screamed. "Help me!"

At Box Five, Raoul jumped from the balcony of the box to get to Buffy. But he stopped when he saw that Dawn had fallen and was trying to run out of the falling chandelier's path. Knowing that she wasn't going to be able to get out of the way in time and not caring who saw him, Raoul ran toward her, grabbed her arm and pulled her away narrowingly missing the chandelier by inches. He pulled Dawn to the stage with Buffy, Willow, Erik and Christine close behind her then he turned to her.

"Are you all right?" Raoul asked her.

Dawn nodded her head. "Thanks to you." She replied. "Where's Buffy?"

"I'm right here, Dawnie." Buffy said. "We have to get to back down to the catacombs. It's our last chance to get this demon before it does any more damage."

"Buffy's right. There's too many people around here to finish this." Willow said. "Everyone, gather around me."

Raoul, Christine, Erik, Buffy and Dawn gathered in a circle around Willow. The redheaded Wicca chanted some words in Latin and before either of them realized what was happening, the world swam around them. The burning stage of the Opera Populaire was replaced by the familiar sight and smell of Erik's lair down in the catacombs.

Christine nearly stumbled forward but Raoul caught her before she fell into the lake. "Thank you, Raoul." She said.

Raoul nodded and he turned to Willow. "What spell did you use to get us here?" he asked.

"A transportation spell." Willow replied. "It was the only way to get back down here without using the passage."

"Very clever, Willow." Raoul commented. "Good work."

"Now what?" Dawn said. "It won't be long before the demon realizes that we're not above ground …"

"And before anybody tries to find Erik since they think he did all of this." Buffy finished for her. Then she turned to Willow with a worried expression on her face.

"The spell you used to distract the policemen. Do you think you use it on any person who's going to get down here?"

Willow returned her best friend's worried expression with a grim expression on her face. "I just might. But it will depend on how many people are going to storm down here to try to find Erik."

Buffy was about to say something when an evil laugh echoed throughout the lair. Her eyes flashed and narrowed dangerously when she saw the demon standing at the gate. Christine screamed in terror. Raoul ran to her and wrapped his arms around her protectively. Willow lifted her hands with a spell at the tip of her tongue while Erik and Dawn held their weapons of choice which were a sword and a spear and stepped in front of Christine and Raoul.

"Well, well, well. Slayer, are you ready to die?" it said sneering at her.

"Don't bet on it." Buffy growled. Then the Slayer waited for the demon to make its first move. It did when it threw a nasty punch at her which she blocked. They exchanged a series of brutal kicks and punches before the demon got a weapon which was a sword.

"Elizabeth!" Raoul shouted as he threw his sword to her. Buffy caught the sword and blocked the demon's attempt to stab her in the gut. As it turned out, the demon had a never-ending supply of weapons because it switched from a sword to a battle ax. Buffy tightly held her sword as she continued to fight the demon. He swung his ax at her legs in an attempt to cut them from underneath her but she was too fast for it and she jumped out of the way. At the point, she realized that she was fighting a losing battle. The demon was pretty energized while she was already weary from trying to help the people escape the Opera House but she wasn't going to give up that easily and refused to be outmatched.

_I can_'_t. For Erik. For Dawnie and for Willow. _

Then as she was swung her sword at the demon's head, he swung his stone ball and it hit contact onto her sword breaking it in half. It also made contact with her arm. Buffy winced in pain but she didn't cry out. Then she saw that the demon had its stone in the pocket of the pants it was wearing. Using half of her broken sword, Buffy jabbed it into the demon's leg. As it roared in pain, she slid under its legs and grabbed the stone out of its pocket. Then the demon took out four poisonous quills out of his skin and gave her a furious glance.

"Time to start the dyin'!" The demon sneered and to the Slayer's horror, he threw the four poisonous quills right in Erik's direction.

"Erik!" Buffy screamed. Without thinking of herself, she ran and shoved Erik out of the way of the quills. But she couldn't get out of the way in time and she was hit by the four quills.

"Buffy!" Willow and Dawn screamed in horror.

"Elizabeth!" Erik cried out in horror and grief. Christine and Raoul both gasped in horror.

"Oh, no." Christine whispered in horror. Raoul tried to get to Buffy but Christine grabbed his arm.

"No, Raoul!" She cried. "There is nothing you can do for her. Let her finish this." She breathed a sigh of relief when the Viscount nodded and watched the scene with a mixture of horror and grief.

Despite the venom that was now flowing in her veins, Buffy managed to remain standing and she looked at the demon with a cold look on her face and with a cruel smile. Then she lifted up her sword and threw it in a way which should have been impossible for a dying human being. The sword hit home into the demon's forehead. He looked at Buffy in shock and horror.

"No fair." It rasped and it fell into the lake dead. Buffy took one step toward Erik and then began to collapse to the ground. Erik ran forward and caught her in his arms. Tears began to well in his golden eyes as he looked at her.

"Elizabeth." Erik whispered.

Buffy smiled weakly at him and she struggled to keep her eyes open. Her face twisted in pain from the effects of the venom but she remained strong. "Erik, I …"

"Yes, Elizabeth?" He said.

Buffy's breathing became laboured as she struggled to say what she wanted to say to Erik. She focused her eyes on his face and placed her hand on his deformed cheek.

"Erik, I-I love you." At that moment, she closed her eyes and her chest went still as the life left her body. Her hand slid off of his deformed cheek and fell limply at her side. Buffy was gone.

"Elizabeth?" Tears spilled down Erik's cheeks as he felt his heart shatter in a million pieces. "No, no." His grief was unbearable. "_NO!_" As Willow, Dawn, Christine and Raoul watched with grief etching on their faces, Erik let out a howl of anguish that echoed throughout the lake before he broke down into uncontrollable sobs. Dawn broke down crying in Willow's arms who was also crying. Tears ran down Christine's cheeks as feelings of pity for Erik and grief for Buffy ripped through her. Raoul took her in his arms as he glanced at a devastated and grieving Erik.

"Oh, Elizabeth." Erik sobbed softly as he held her lifeless body against his chest and cried into her hair. He mourned for the woman who loved him for who he was and for the lost chance of being with her for the rest of his life.

**God, I'm evil! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Remember to vote in the pairings poll (I need more votes folks!) and no flames! I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them. I'm not sure when I will be updating so just keep your eyes peeled!**


	15. Going Home

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ belongs to Joss Wheldon, _The Mummy _belongs to Steven Sommers and _The Phantom Of The Opera_ belongs to Joel Schmacher, Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. The songs in this story belong to the songwriters who wrote these amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline: **Post-season seven, _Buffy_, post-_The Mummy Returns_ and during the movie _The Phantom Of The Opera._

**Pairing(s): **Erik/Christine (a little bit), Buffy/Erik, Dawn/Erik (friendship), Raoul/Christine (sorry for those of you who hate Raoul), Willow/Christine/Raoul

**Author's Note: **Damn! I got flamed pretty good for killing Buffy off. Anyway, don't worry all you Buffy/Erik fans! Our favourite Slayer isn't going to stay dead for long. Anyway, sorry for the delay. Real life got in the way as well as a mild case of writer's block. Enough of that, I have an announcement to make in terms of the Christine pairings poll. After much careful thought, I've decided to extend the time of the voting period from the end of this story till chapter 7 of _The Other Side Of Courage_ (which I haven't written yet but I will once I start posing the story). Also, here are the results (so far) of the pairings poll.

_BtVS/Angel_

Xander – 1

Angel – 2

Spike – 2

Gunn – 0

Connor – 2

Other Character (Lindsey – 1)

_Harry Potter _

Harry – 3

Oliver – 2

Fred – 0

George – 0

Other Character (Snape – 1)

So, those are the results. Remember you can vote one in each category. Also, tell me why you think that character should be paired up with Christine. Anyway, just one more chapter left of this story before I start posting _The Other Side Of Courage_. Enjoy and please review. Remember, no flames. I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them.

**Summary: **Raoul apologized to both Willow and Christine for what happened between them but he also told them that the managers of the Opera Populaire are setting a trap for Erik. After being alerted of the trap, Buffy decided to use the trap to her advantage by using it to trap the demon while at the same time spring the trap for Erik. Unfortunately, her plan goes horribly awry when the demon sent the chandelier crashing down toward patrons during the _Don Juan Triumphant _performance. Once down in the Phantom's lair, Buffy has a final confrontation with the demon. The demon made an attempt on Erik's life that resulted in the Slayer's death but not before she killed it.

Once they had escaped the underground lair with the body of the Slayer in tow, Raoul called a carriage to take him, Christine, Dawn, Willow and a grieving and devastated Erik to a small cottage outside of Paris where Christine said that Madame Giry owned and sometimes stayed when she and Meg needed to get away. The ride to the cottage was quiet and sombre. Willow and Christine sat next to each other while Dawn sat next to Erik. Buffy's body was wrapped in a white cloth and her head was on Erik's lap. Dawn saw that he was still crying and that his grief was terrible perhaps worse than her own despite the Slayer's heroic act that saved his life.

Erik didn't say a word to anyone throughout the whole ride but when the carriage arrived at its destination, he burst into tears and sobbed as he carried Buffy's corpse out of the carriage. Raoul got to the door first and knocked softly. After a few moments, Madame Giry answered and looked surprised to see him.

"Viscount." Madame Giry said surprised.

"Madame Giry." Raoul replied with a hint of grief in his voice. At that, the surprised look on Madame Giry's face vanished and was replaced with a concerned look.

"What is it?" She asked. "Is Erik all right?"

"Erik is fine. He's not hurt." Raoul answered. "It's Elizabeth." The Viscount stepped aside to reveal Erik crying and carrying Buffy's lifeless body in his arms. Madame Giry's face paled in shock.

"Oh, good Lord." She breathed. "Bring her inside."

Erik went inside the cottage and followed Madame Giry to a large room at the other side of the house. Once inside the room, he gently laid down Buffy's body on a bed. Then he took a chair, sat down and once again sobbed uncontrollably giving in to his grief. The Slayer's final words rang in his mind like a bell and the love in her eyes as she was dying in his arms burned in his memory.

_Erik, I love you. _

"She saved me." Erik sobbed. "The foul creature meant to kill me but she stepped into the way and she saved my life. I …" Erik sobbed even harder and his body shook uncontrollably.

"Oh, Erik." Madame Giry said softly and she wrapped her arm around his shaking shoulders knowing that there was nothing she could do to ease Erik's pain and grief. As he was crying and sobbing, Erik started to cry out begging for God to have his beloved Buffy return to him.

"Please come back to me, Elizabeth!" He cried. "I need you, please come back. Please, I'm nothing without you. Come back to me."

_Oh, the poor boy. _Madame Giry thought as tears welled in her own eyes out of sympathy for the man she saved all those years ago who was now mourning the loss of the woman he loved with every inch of his being.

Meanwhile, the living room of the Giry summer cottage became another place of mourning as Raoul, Christine, Willow and Dawn sat together mourning over the loss of Buffy. Their grief was just as terrible as the Phantom's at that point.

"Elizabeth didn't have to do what she did." Raoul said very softly and with tears in his eyes. "She was a hero and twice the fighter than I would be. I remember when we first met. When she saved me from vampires."

Willow nodded with tears running down her cheeks. "That's Buffy. She always cared for people especially the ones she loved. Like her mother, Dawnie, me, Xander, Giles, Spike, Faith, you, Christine and Erik."

Poor Dawn was crying as she spoke. "Buffy sacrificed herself to save Erik and us." She sobbed. "When she died the second time, it was hard without her even though she made the ultimate sacrifice to save the world and me. It's going to be so hard now without her."

Tears streamed down Christine's cheeks as she went over to where Dawn was sitting and sat down. Then she took her in her arms and held her. As Dawn sobbed in her arms, Christine glanced up at Raoul and Willow. At that point, Willow lost all control and she broke down into sobs. Raoul took her in his arms and held her. As he was holding her, the tears that Raoul had been fighting back ran down his face knowing that there was nothing he could do to ease Willow's pain and grief.

Buffy found herself standing in front of a tree and she looked around bewildered and confused. The last thing she remembered was falling in Erik's arms and her telling him that she loved him …

"Oh, my God! Am I dead?"

"Yes, Slayer. I'm afraid you are this time."

Buffy turned around and saw Imhotep standing before her. He was still dressed in the same clothes that she saw him wearing in their last encounter. Shocked and a little nonplussed, Buffy stared at the former High Priest.

"What are you doing here, Imhotep?" Buffy asked. Then suddenly, it hit her. "The Powers sent you, didn't they?"

Imhotep smiled at her. "You never cease to amaze me, Slayer." He said. "Yes, they did send me with a message. Your time on Earth is not over yet, Slayer. You still have a destiny to fulfill as well as helping two others fulfill theirs."

Buffy was now confused. "Two others? Who?" she asked.

"One of them is your love. The man you saved." Imhotep replied with a serious expression on his face. "And Christine Daae."

"Christine?" Buffy said in a very confused voice. "But I don't understand, Imhotep. I thought you said that …"

"Christine Daae's destiny lies within your own timeline. Not in hers." Imhotep said. "She will have to leave her daughter behind to fulfill that destiny but it will be necessary. There will be a new threat coming to your world. Christine Daae will have a part to play for good in the fight against this threat."

"What kind of threat?" Buffy asked trying to keep her anger in check.

Imhotep glanced at her sadly. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you that but what I can tell you is that if he is not defeated, he will destroy all that you and your friends had worked so hard to build. But you will have allies in this fight." He said.

"And now, my task is complete." The former High Priest said. "I am now free of the curse that was placed upon me. I have been forgiven by the Gods and now the time has come, Slayer."

"For what?" Buffy asked.

"To return to the man you love and your destiny." Imhotep answered. "As a reward for helping you defeat the Alga demon, I have been given a second chance to live in the world as a mortal. As I have told you, Erik needs you. He needs you to be strong in times of crisis, to be able to help him through times of war and to be able to fight. Like Christine Daae, the Phantom will play a large part in the fight against this upcoming threat and he will need you if his destiny is to be fulfilled. You love him, do you not?"

Suddenly thinking of her fiancé, Buffy nodded with tears in her eyes. "I do, Imhotep. I love Erik very much. I don't want to leave him now."

"I will not be able to bring you back here." Imhotep said. "But I will be able to resurrect you once I am on Earth without the Book of the Dead."

"Can you do that?" Buffy asked sounding doubtful.

Imhotep smiled at her gently. "I will be given the power to resurrect a person that I can only use once." He said. "And I believe I know whom I will use my power on. I shall see you soon, Slayer."

Even after Imhotep disappeared, Buffy couldn't do anything but wait. All she could think about was Erik and how she wanted one last chance to tell him how much she loved him and how grateful she was for every moment she was with him.

"Oh, Erik. I love you so much and I miss you so much already." Buffy whispered wishing that Erik could hear her. Suddenly an idea popped in her head like a light bulb and softly she began to sing praying to whoever was listening to let Erik hear her.

**Later …**

"Elizabeth, I love you. Please come back to me. I need you. Please come back."

Christine felt her heart break all over again as she heard Erik cry over and over again, begging to God to let his beloved Buffy come back to him. It had been three hours since the Slayer's death and the Phantom's grief was still fresh and raw. The young singer felt nothing but grief for Buffy and overwhelming pity for Erik knowing that he had lost the woman he loved more than anything in his life. After she spent a couple of hours comforting Dawn, she decided to check on Erik and offer some comfort.

"Erik." Christine said softly. "I'm so sorry, Angel. I know how you loved her so."

"She was my everything." Erik sobbed softly. "My angel of mercy, my sunshine and my muse. Now, I'm nothing without her. I can't live without her. I can't imagine my life without her. I just want her back with me."

At that point, Erik bowed his head and wept uncontrollably. With tears streaming down her cheeks, Christine wrapped her arm around his shaking shoulders. Then she turned to see Dawn standing in the doorway. Despite the fact that she was still grieving, Dawn pushed her own grief aside and walked over to Erik on his right side. Then she took his hand and held it letting her tears fall down her cheeks. Both teens were so engrossed with Erik that neither of them heard shouts of protests outside the room or the near silent footsteps of someone entering the room. Dawn was the first one to look up and she recoiled in shock when she recognized the person who entered the room.

_How could this be possible? How could he be here?_

"I-Imhotep?" Dawn squeaked. Christine and Erik both looked up and also recoiled in shock when they saw the sight before them.

The former High Priest smiled at Dawn gently. "Hello, my Princess. We meet again." Then he turned to Erik and Christine and kept the gentle smile on his face.

"Do not be alarmed. I am not here to harm you." Imhotep said softly and gently. "I am simply here to help."

Tears streamed down Erik's cheeks at the former High Priest's words. "You can't help her." He said with a sob. "She's gone." Erik was about to give in to his grief once again when suddenly he heard a voice in his mind. It was soft at first then it grew louder. He sobbed when he realized what it was. It was the sound of a voice singing to him. Buffy's voice.

"Elizabeth." Erik sobbed softly. As he cried softly, he blocked out all distractions and focused on the sound of his beloved's voice as she was singing her song softly. He recognized the song she was singing as a song she sang to him three months ago just days after she first confessed her love for him.

Even as he was hearing his beloved's voice singing to him in his mind, Erik saw the miracle that was about to unfold in front of him. Imhotep stood at the other side of the bed and placed one hand on Buffy's forehead and the other hand on her stomach. Then he closed his eyes and went very still. Suddenly, a bright light swirled around the Slayer's body. Erik closed his eyes as the light blinded him and he continued to cry softly as Buffy's voice started to grow soft.

After a moment, Erik opened his eyes to see that the bright light was starting to weaken but what he saw next brought more tears to his eyes. Buffy's skin, which turned deathly white after her death, returned to its natural color. Her ghastly blue lips returned to its full redness and her chest began to rise and fall in a steady rhythm once again. After a few moments, Buffy's beautiful green eyes flew open. Slowly, she turned to face Erik who was fighting back tears.

"Hey, stranger." She rasped. "Did you miss me?"

As a response to her words, Erik burst into tears and sobbed with fierce joy. Then he threw his arms around her sobbing and covering her face with kisses. Buffy held onto her fiancé tightly never wanting to let go. She then started to finish her song. As she started singing, Erik joined her despite his sobs.

As they finished singing, Buffy and Erik both looked up at Christine who was shocked and overjoyed over what had transpired. Then the couple shifted their focus on Imhotep who was smiling at them. Buffy returned his smile gratefully. 

"Thank you." She said softly.

The High Priest smiled at her. "You are most welcome, Slayer." He said.

At that moment, Dawn entered the room and nearly fainted when she saw the sight before her. She had to lean against the wall for support and her eyes filled with tears.

"Buffy!" She screamed and ignoring the pain in her leg, she ran to her sister's side and threw her arms around her and Erik. Raoul and Willow ran inside the room upon hearing Dawn's scream and they recoiled in shock at the sight.

"Oh, my Goddess!" Willow exclaimed upon seeing her best friend alive and well.

"Impossible!" Raoul whispered in awe. Madame Giry appeared at the doorway behind the Viscount and nearly fainted at the sight before her. After a few moments, Buffy, Erik and Dawn pulled away from each other. The Slayer and the Phantom had eyes only for each other as they looked into each other's eyes with such love and longing.

"I thought that I had lost you." Erik said softly.

Buffy smiled at him. "For a moment there, you did." She replied. Then her lips met his in a passionate kiss. Erik ran his fingers through Buffy's hair as he kissed her back. After a moment, they pulled away and faced Imhotep, Christine and Dawn who were watching the entire exchange with smiles on their faces.

"What will you do now, Imhotep?" Buffy asked. "Now that you're mortal."

"I shall experience life and see the world anew." The former High Priest replied. "I have been given a second chance to live a life free of the curse and of the evilness of the sins I committed against the Gods and to keep a promise to an old friend and I intend on living it to the fullest."

"Why don't you come back with us to the twenty-first century?" Dawn piped up. "We could use someone like you to help us fight evil. I mean, it's because of you that Christine is alive and safe."

Imhotep turned to Dawn with a smile. "I know, my Princess. It is time now to stay with you and the ones you love. I shall accompany you, the Slayer, the Phantom and the Wicca back to the twenty-first century."

Then he turned to Christine. "Your time to join them is very near, Christine." he said. "You will know when I return to you."

As he spoke his next words, Imhotep placed his hand on Christine's stomach. "But for the time being, you need to prepare for the arrival of your daughter."

Christine was confused. "My daughter? But I …" Then she realized what the former High Priest was trying to tell her and she stared at him stunned and overjoyed. "I-I'm withchild."

"Christine is pregnant?" Raoul asked with a mixture of shock and disbelief in his voice and on his face.

Imhotep nodded smiling. "She has been for three months now." He replied.

At that point, Christine rushed over to Raoul and they threw their arms around each other and they held onto each other happy that Christine was going to have a baby but at the same time, they were anxious knowing that their daughter's fate was already written in stone. That didn't matter to the young couple now. All that mattered was that they were going to have a family. After a few moments, Raoul and Christine pulled back and glanced back at their friends who were smiling at them.

Imhotep broke the silence as he spoke. "The time has come for the Slayer, the Key, the Wicca and the Phantom to return to the twenty-first century. Raoul, do you still have the Alga demon's stone?"

Nodding, Raoul took out the stone out of his pants pocket and gave it to the former High Priest. Buffy stared at Raoul wide-eyed.

"I thought I lost it when I died." She exclaimed.

Raoul glanced at her. "I took it from you after you died after Dawn and Willow restrained Erik when he tried to stop me."

Buffy nodded and watched as Imhotep gave the stone to Willow. After a few moments, the Wicca chanted some words quietly in a language that no-one could understand. Then a portal opened a few feet away waiting for the Slayer and her companions to enter it to return them to the twenty-first century.

Willow smiled at her, Erik, Dawn and Imhotep. Then she walked toward Christine and Raoul who were now watching with tears in their eyes. Willow took Christine in her arms and hugged her.

"I will miss you so much, Willow." Christine whispered.

"I'll miss you too, Christine." Willow said with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'll never forget you."

"I'll never forget you." Christine replied. "Please take care."

"I will. I'll see you soon." Willow then walked over to Raoul. "Take care of her, Raoul." She said. "She'll need you now."

Raoul nodded. "I will. Thank you, Willow." He said.

Willow walked over to Madame Giry next and smiled at her. "Thank you for everything, Madame Giry." She said. "I will miss you."

"I will miss you too, my dear." The ballet instructor replied. "Please take care of yourself."

"I will. Goodbye." The Wicca replied. Madame Giry opened her arms for a hug. Gladly, Willow went into them. After a few moments, she pulled away from her. Then Willow walked over to the portal and turned to face her friends with a smile.

"See you guys at the other side." She then stepped into the portal and disappeared. Dawn was next but before she entered the portal, she ran to give Christine a hug to which the young singer returned.

"Please don't forget about us." Dawn said. "Remember our friendship?"

"Of course, Dawn." Christine said. "How can I forget our friendship? Take care of him." She gestured to Erik. "He will need you and Elizabeth now."

"Erik will be well taken care of." Dawn reassured her. "You have my word."

At that, Dawn hugged Christine one last time. "Goodbye, Christine. See you soon." She whispered.

"Goodbye, dear Dawn." Christine said quietly. As she walked to Raoul, Dawn hugged him and then kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Raoul asked with a small smile.

"For helping us." Dawn replied with a small cheeky grin. "And for your friendship also despite what you did to Christine and Willow and my sisterly love for Erik."

Raoul's smile grew. "I will miss you, Dawn. Please take care of yourself." He said.

Dawn nodded her head and she went to Madame Giry and smiled at her.

"Thank you for saving my life and for taking care of me." She said. "I'll never forget it or you."

"And I will never forget you, Dawn." Madame Giry said softly. "You and your sister are truly a gift from God for Erik. May He bless you and take care of Erik."

"I will." Dawn said. Then she went back to the center of the room and went to Erik and hugged him. He returned it with tears running down his cheeks.

"See you at home, Erik." Dawn whispered and then she entered the portal and disappeared. Buffy stepped in front of Erik and glanced at him seriously.

"Erik, are you sure this is what you want to do?" She asked. "Once you do this, there's no turning back."

Erik nodded his head. "This is what I want, Elizabeth." He said. "I want to be with you forever. I love you. The thought of not seeing you again is too much for me to bear. Where you are is where I want to be."

Buffy could only nod as she acknowledged his decision. Then she went to Christine and Raoul and with a smile on her face, she hugged the young singer tightly.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Christine." She said.

"I will miss you too, Elizabeth." Christine said softly. "You are a good person and a rarity in this world."

Buffy shook her head. "There are others out there like me, Dawn and Willow. You may not see them but they're there. There are also others like Erik out there too. As someone I knew once said, there is more to people than meets the eye. People who may seem mad to you but are actually trapped in the past just like Erik was."

"You will take care of Erik, will you?" Christine asked. Her concern for her former tutor apparent.

Buffy nodded. "I promise, Christine. Erik will be loved where we are going." She said.

Christine hugged the Slayer tightly before pulling back. "Goodbye, dear Elizabeth." She said softly. "Take care of him."

"I will, Christine and thank you. I'll see you soon." Buffy said. Then she went to Raoul and in a serious voice, she spoke.

"Raoul, of everything you've done for us, I ask you for one more thing. Love Christine like Erik once did and don't lose sight of what you love. You have the makings of an excellent Watcher. If you want to join your brother in England and study to become a Watcher then go for it. Don't let duty to your parents get in the way of what you want to do with the rest of your life. Make your own destiny and let Christine make hers. That's all I ask of you."

"I will." Raoul said. "You have my word."

"Thank you and good luck." Buffy said. Then she and Erik walked to where Madame Giry was standing. As she glanced at the couple, she opened her arms for a hug. With tears in his eyes, Erik went into the ballet instructor's open arms and wrapped his arms around her.

"I am going to miss you so much, Erik." Madame Giry whispered.

At that, Erik began to cry softly. "I will miss you too, Marie." He sobbed softly. "You were my only friend and the only one who has shown me compassion and love before Elizabeth, Dawn and Willow came into my life. How will I ..?"

As he cried softly on her shoulder, Madame Giry rubbed his back and stroked his hair. She glanced at Buffy who also had tears in her eyes knowing that the Phantom was giving up everything in his life in the nineteenth century just to be with the Slayer in the twenty-first century even the only person in his life who had shown him an ounce of compassion after she saved him from the gypsies all those years ago. Then after a few moments, she spoke to Erik softly.

"Erik, let me tell you something that my mother told me." The ballet instructor said. "At night when you look up at the sky, look up at the stars. Angels from Heaven look down on us from those stars."

_That's the truth! _Buffy thought remembering the few times in her life where she looked up at the night sky and looked at the stars. There were times when she felt that her mother and the friends she lost during her years as the Slayer were looking down on her smiling.

"Really?" Erik asked in what Buffy heard in his voice a mixture of disbelief and acceptance.

"Yes." Madame Giry replied. "So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those angels will always be there to guide you. And so will I."

After a few moments, Erik and Madame Giry pulled away from each other and they glanced at each other. Then the ballet instructor did something that she had never done to Erik before. She went on her toes and kissed him on the forehead. Tears streamed down Erik's cheeks as she did.

Sobbing softly, Erik whispered. "Goodbye, Marie. You are always in my heart."

"And you in mine." Madame Giry said softly. "Farewell, Erik."

Crying, Erik turned from Madame Giry to Buffy and she took him into her arms. Once he composed himself enough, he pulled away from Buffy and went over to Christine.

"It is not goodbye for the both of us, Angel." Christine said softly.

Erik nodded. "I know, Christine." He said. "But I will miss you neitherless. I did love you and I still do in a way."

"I loved you too, Erik." Christine replied. "A part of me will always love you. But I know that your heart belongs to someone else. As is mine. Please take care of yourself. I will see you soon."

"You also, my darling Christine." Erik said softly. Shaking slightly, Erik leaned forward and kissed Christine on the forehead. After a moment, he pulled away and glanced at Raoul.

"Take care of her." Erik said to him. "When the time comes, let her go. Do not force her not to go."

"I will." Raoul said. "Good luck, Erik. And thank you."

Erik was shocked and confused. "For what?"

"For proving to me that I was wrong about you." The Viscount replied.

At his reply, Erik smiled at him then he joined his beloved at the center of the room where the portal was. She went to her place in front of Erik, took his hand and together, they walked inside the portal and the last thing Buffy remembered before everything went black was the loving smile on Erik's face and hearing the gentleness in Imhotep's voice as he closed the portal.

**Paris, France  
June 23, 2003**

Buffy regained consciousness almost immediately but she groaned as pain shot up her back. She looked up to see the familiar underground passage but this time, there were no torches and the stone pillars looked very old which meant one thing.

_We're home! We're back to our own time! Wait! Where are Dawn, Willow_ _and Erik?_

"Dawn? Will? Erik?"

"We're here, Buffy!" Dawn's voice rang out. Buffy turned around to see her sister, best friend and the man she loved standing just a few feet away from her. Buffy gave a cry of delight and ran to Erik throwing her arms around him. He returned the hug lovingly and he kissed her on her forehead savoring the moment.

Dawn joined in the hug by wrapping her arms around his waist. For the second time of his life, Erik felt the happiest that he had ever been. He had been blessed to have met such kind and compassionate people and call them family. He glanced up at Willow who was grinning from ear to ear. He made a gesture with his remaining arm to join in the hug which she did gladly. For the longest time, they held onto each other in a group hug savoring it. After ten minutes, they pulled apart with smiles on their faces. Imhotep, who had arrived a few short seconds before Buffy woke up, watched the entire scene with a smile across his handsome face.

"Let's go home." Willow said and at that the fivesome walked up the steps, through the secret passage and out into the world with the hopes of a brighter future.

**That's it for now! The next update will be the final chapter of this story (which will have just one more surprise for both Buffy and Erik and a very happy ending for them as well). Anyway, I'll try and post the final chapter next week. Happy Canada Day to all of my fellow Canadians out there since July 1 is Canada Day and for all you Americans out there, Happy 4th of July!**


	16. The Music Of The Night

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ belongs to Joss Wheldon, _The Mummy _belongs to Steven Sommers and _The Phantom Of The Opera_ belongs to Joel Schmacher, Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. The songs in this story belong to the songwriters who wrote these amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline: **Post-season seven, _Buffy_, post-_The Mummy Returns_ and during the movie _The Phantom Of The Opera._

**Author's Note**: This is it, everyone! The sixteenth and final chapter of _The Other Side Of Compassion_ is finally here! I would like to thank the people who have read and reviewed this story, you guys rock! I dedicate this last chapter to all of you Phans out there who love Erik and wanted him to be happy. Well, this chapter is for you guys!. Also, everyone's favourite blonde-haired vampire (Spike) makes an appearance in this chapter setting the stage for _The Other Side Of Courage_. I forgot to mention in the previous chapter but the angels speech that Madame Giry gave to Erik was an inspiration from the Disney animated movie _The Lion King_. Also, two characters from the book _Phantom: The Novel Of His Life _will appear in both _The Other Side Of Courage _and _The Other Side Of Honor_ with a _Charmed_-like twist and will play major roles in the Scooby Gang's fight against the two Big Bads in both stories. In case you dear readers are curious, here are a few hints:

-- Both characters are people in Erik's life (although, she is in both _The Other Side Of Courage _and _The Other Side Of Honor_, it's not Christine).

-- Character#1 was known only as the Persian in the Leroux version of POTO and was given a name in the Susan Kay novel.

-- Character#2 was mentioned in chapter 13 of this story (not by name) in the form of a story that Erik told Buffy about his childhood.

If you guys guess who they are correctly, I will give you a cookie. Anyway, on with the story! Remember, no flames! I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them.

**Pairing(s): **Erik/Christine (a little bit), Buffy/Erik, Dawn/Erik (friendship), Raoul/Christine (sorry for those of you who hate Raoul), Willow/Christine/Raoul

**Summary: **Buffy was brought back by Imhotep and she reunited with Erik, Dawn and Willow. Then they said goodbye to Raoul, Christine and Madame Giry before they returned to the future.

**Two days later …**

"Hey, Buffy! Wake up! We're here!"

Buffy groaned as she woke up from a deep sleep. It had been nearly two days since she, Willow and Dawn, along with Erik and Imhotep, had returned to the twenty-first century. After patrolling in the area surrounding the Opera Populaire to check for any other demons that would try to finish what the Alga demon had started, the Chosen Trio and the Phantom decided to pack up to return to Los Angeles while Imhotep decided to remain in Paris to experience his new life as a mortal and also to wait for the time when he would have to return to the nineteenth century. After boarding their plane at the airport in Paris, both Buffy and Erik slept for most of the flight.

Buffy smiled when she saw that Erik was still asleep in his seat. _God, he's so cute when he's sleeping! _She leaned toward him and kissed him on his forehead. Erik let out a small groan as he woke up and he smiled when he saw Buffy's face looking at him.

"Hello, my love." He said softly.

"Hello, yourself." Buffy said with a smile. "The plane is about to land. In a few minutes, you get to see the sights and smells of Los Angeles a.k.a the City of Angels."

"A.K.A Demon magnet city." Dawn said from her seat in front of Erik's. "Not to mention, you get to meet Giles, Xander and everybody else."

The smile on Erik's face vanished at the mention of Giles and he was suddenly nervous. The Phantom knew from what Buffy had told him that the ex-Watcher was extremely protective of both her and Dawn.

_What if he doesn't accept mine and Elizabeth's engagement? I love her so much. _

Buffy must've sensed his discomfort because she took his hand and squeezed it gently and lovingly.

"Don't worry about Giles." She said gently. "Once he realizes what happened and who you are, he'll accept you. I know Giles. He's a good man and the only one I gladly call 'Dad'."

"I hope so, Elizabeth." Erik said softly.

As soon as the plane landed on the runway, the Chosen Trio and the Phantom boarded off the plane and walked the door of the airport terminal where Giles, Xander, Faith and the others were waiting. As soon as Buffy saw her Watcher, she ran to him and threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. The ex-Watcher did the same.

"I was so worried about you." Giles whispered softly with tears in his eyes. "I thought something had happened to you and Dawn and Willow. But when you called two days ago …"

"I know." Buffy said. Then they pulled away so that she could hug Faith.

"Welcome back, B." Faith replied. "I was worried sick about you, Red and Dawn. You can imagine how worried everybody was. Half of the Slayers thought you were dead."

Buffy fought hard not to wince at her sister Slayer's comment. _I was for an hour after I saved Erik's life. _

"Well, I'm not. I'm alive and kicking." She said. Then she reached Xander next.

"Welcome back to the City Of Angels, Buff." He said with a smile. Then he looked pass her and saw Erik. "And who's the new guy?"

_Oh, crap! I forgot about Erik! _Buffy inwardly groaned and stepped away from Xander to go back to Erik's side. _Here goes nothing. _

"Okay, you guys. This man who's with us. You might know of him from a story told over a century ago and is possibly rewritten. He was known as the Opera Ghost."

Giles's eyes nearly popped when he realized what story Buffy was talking about and glanced at Erik with awe, amazement and disbelief.

"Good Lord!" he exclaimed. "Buffy, was he …"

"Yes, Giles. He was." Buffy replied patiently. "But, he's not the Phantom anymore. Let me, Willow and Dawn explain …"

**Later …**

"I can't believe Giles actually accepted Erik without question!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Yeah," Willow agreed. "I thought he was going to ask Erik questions about what his intentions were with you."

"I'm glad he didn't do that." Buffy said.

"I just can't believe that you're going to marry the guy, B." Faith replied.

_Me either. _The Slayer thought to herself. It had been close to three hours since the reunion at the airport. After she explained what had happened to Giles once they arrived at the Hyperion Hotel, he immediately accepted Erik into the Scooby Gang without question which surprised her, Dawn, Willow and everyone else. What surprised the others most of all was the engagement between the Slayer and the former Phantom. There were some protests from Xander about the engagement but he wisely kept his mouth shut after some harsh words from both Erik and Willow.

_It's going to take some time for Xander to accept Erik. _Buffy thought. _I just hope he realizes that Erik is not like Angel. _

"I didn't think that you were the marrying type." Faith said. "Although, he is pretty good-looking for somebody whose one-third of a face was jacked up."

Buffy couldn't help but laugh. "He is." She said. The girls were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't hear the door to their room open or the nearly silent footsteps as Erik crossed from the doorway to where Buffy was standing near the window.

"Talking about me, are you?" His voice breathed in her ear.

Buffy nearly jumped out of her skin upon hearing his voice and she turned around looking very annoyed. Faith also nearly jumped and began muttering colorful curses under her breath when she saw that it was Erik. Willow and Dawn calmed down when they saw him.

"You really should stop doing that." Buffy said. "Especially in a hotel full of girls who can hear you."

"Forgive me, my love." Erik replied. Then he turned to Willow, Dawn and Faith. "Forgive me, Mademoiselles."

"Apology accepted." Dawn replied with a smile.

"Me too." Faith echoed.

"Ditto." Willow replied with a smile.

Buffy was about to say something when one of the Slayers came to the doorway with a nervous look on her face.

"Buffy, there's someone here to see you." She said in an equally nervous voice.

Buffy sighed. "Okay, I'll be right there." She said. At that, she, Erik, Dawn, Willow and Faith walked out of the room and down the hall toward the stairs that went down to the lobby. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who it was that came to see her.

"Spike?"

_How is that possible? I saw him die three months ago back in Sunnydale. Oh, my God!_

The blonde-haired vampire looked straight at her with a smile on his face. "Hi, Buffy." He said. "Good to see you again."

Buffy ran down the stairs and threw herself in Spike's arms crying. He held her tightly and as he did, he glanced up at a shocked Dawn, Willow and Faith. But when his eyes were fixed upon Erik's face, he could tell by the look on the former Phantom's eyes that he was just as shocked as Dawn, Willow and Faith and getting very possessive and jealous. When he saw the white mask on the right side of Erik's face, a light went out in Spike's head and he remembered what Giles told him when he came by the hotel earlier in the day.

_Bloody hell! That bloke is the Phantom Of The Opera! Buffy is marrying him!_

Then Spike shifted his focus back to Buffy and they pulled away. As he looked at her, he saw that she was looking past him and at Erik and then back onto him again.

"How can you still be alive after …?" Buffy started to ask.

"I was brought back by the PTB." Spike replied. "Apprently, they decided that my time is not over and they brought me back. But under one condition, I have to work alongside with Peaches and your Watcher just to make sure I don't go bad again. I was actually part of the search party when you, Red and the Nibblet disappeared in Paris three months ago. Then when Rupert told me that you had come back, I came to see it for myself. He also told me about your finace."

Suddenly remembering Erik, Buffy looked up at him and saw the anger and jealousy on his face and she kept her gaze with a pleading look in her eyes. _Please don't think that I decieved you, Erik. I had no idea that he was alive. I love only you. The love I once felt for Spike died three months ago, I love you so much._

Spike must've sensed what was going on because he said. "If you're thinking that the Slayer is going to leave you for me, Erik, don't worry. I can see that she loves only you and won't betray you like your last girlfriend did."

Erik was shocked that the blonde-haired vampire knew about Christine's betrayal and of his relationship with Buffy. "How did you …?

"Rupert told me everything what the Slayer told him about you." Spike replied. "The only reason I'm not bitchin' and moanin' about Buffy being with you is because you deserve her and that you are twice the man than I would ever be to her. You're better for her than Peaches."

Erik turned to Dawn with a confused look on his face. "Peaches?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Angel." She answered. "Peaches is Spike's nickname for him. He calls him that all the time."

Erik nodded and smiled when he saw Dawn roll her eyes. Then he turned back to Spike and Buffy.

"You love Elizabeth, do you not?" Erik asked the vampire.

Spike nodded. "I do." he said. "Which is why I'm not going to chase after her and try to break you two up or make your life a living hell like Peaches will. Like I said, you are twice the man than I will ever be."

Erik didn't know whether to act cold toward Spike or to shake his hand. Making up his mind, he walked down the stairs and entered the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel. Then, he crossed the lobby to where Buffy and Spike were standing. The former Phantom and the blonde-haired vampire glanced at each other for a minute before Spike offered his hand for a handshake. Without hesistation, Erik took his hand and shook it in understanding and respect and as Dawn went down the stairs and threw herself in the vampire's arms in a tight embrace, Erik felt the hope of heaven and love of a family and new friends.

**Paris, France**

**Two weeks later …**

If Buffy ever thought about her wedding, she would picture a simple yet civil wedding with only her family as witnesses. Never in a million years did she dream of getting married in front of a large group of Slayers, her Watcher and close friends. But she was here back in Paris, the city where it all began and she could imagine no perfect place to marry Erik than the roof of the Opera Populaire where she discovered her love for him. She looked up at Willow who, along with Faith and Kennedy, served as a bridesmaid and saw the smile on the Wicca's face. Then Buffy glanced at Dawn who was her maid of honor and the two sisters shared happy smiles before Buffy shifted her gaze to her beloved fiancé. As they smiled at each other lovingly, the priest began the wedding ceremony.

"Dearly beloved," The priest said softly. "We are gathered here today to bring together Erik and Elizabeth in holy union in the presence of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit."

Buffy barely paid attention to the priest's words and thought back to two weeks ago when she, Willow, Dawn and Erik returned to Los Angeles. It took Xander a long while but he had finally screwed the nerve to talk to the former Phantom and after a while, the two men became fast friends. Erik's relationship with Spike was that of a mutual understanding and after a while, they also became friends.

_That would explain why Erik chose Xander to be his best man and managed to invite Spike as a guest. _

Buffy smiled at the thought and then pulled out of her train of thought when the time came to exchange their vows. Erik was first and he repeated after the priest.

"I, Erik Destler," Erik said with such love in his voice. "Shall take you, Elizabeth Summers, to be my lawful wedded wife. For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, through sickness and in health. I will love you; cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Then Buffy's turn came. "I, Elizabeth Summers, shall take you, Erik Destler, to be my lawful wedded husband. For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, through sickness and in health. I will love you; cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

The priest smiled at them both then he announced to the crowd. "Both the bride and the groom have both requested to exchange their own vows as well as the traditional ones. Erik will be the first one to exchange his vow. Erik?"

With tears in his eyes, Erik cleared his throat to speak. "Elizabeth, before you came into my life, I was a broken man with no hope of a future or a better life. I was a man whose heart was repeatedly broken, whose spirit was repeatedly shattered and whose soul was twisted into the monster I once was. But then you came into my life and you repaired my broken heart, restored my spirit and my soul. You are the sunshine of my life, the arms that will hold me when I need to be held and the one who give me a shoulder to cry on when I need it. You are my angel of mercy, my miracle and the reason that I want to live. I love you, Elizabeth and as God and everyone here as my witnesses, I vow to continue to love you, support you and be your rock when you need a shoulder to cry on. I love you."

With tears in her own eyes, Buffy mouthed 'I love you' back to Erik and said the vows that she had longed to say for so long. As she started to speak, Erik slid the white gold and diamond wedding ring on her finger.

"Erik, when I met you; I thought that I was crazy enough to love again after Spike's death. But I did fall in love again this time with you. I've loved you the first time I laid eyes on you but it took me a long time to realize it. Despite the deformity on your face, I thought that you were the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. You became my better half, my constant companion and the one who loves me for who I am and who is not afraid of my strength, my life as the Slayer and my destiny. The vow that I'm about to make to you, to God and to everyone who is with us today, is that I will love you till my dying day. I will be your everything. Your best friend, your soulmate and your Angel Of Music. I will never leave you or do you wrong. I will always be at your side. I love you, Erik. Now and forever."

As Erik sobbed with fierce joy, Buffy took his wedding ring from Shannon, one of the Slayers who volunteered to be the ring bearer, and slid it on his finger. Then she and Erik held hands facing each other with tears running down their faces. The priest smiled at them before he spoke to the waiting crowd.

"By the power invested in me by the city of Paris and in the presence of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit, I pronounce Erik Charles Destler and Elizabeth Anne Summers husband and wife."

"You may kiss your bride." The priest said to Erik with a smile. Without giving it another thought, Erik leaned over and kissed Buffy passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the Slayer and the former Phantom shared their first kiss as husband and wife. The priest then made the announcement to the cheering crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm proud to present to you, Erik and Elizabeth Destler."

Dawn was sobbing by the time the ceremony ended. Xander and Giles exchanged happy glances before looking back at Buffy and Erik who were looking at each other lovingly. Willow grinned at the happy couple standing before her and thanked the Goddess for their happiness. She also thanked the Powers That Be for bringing Erik into their lives and for giving him what he had wanted all of his life.

_Love and compassion. And someone who could accept him for who he is and not judge him because of his face. _

Willow was pulled out of her thoughts when Xander shouted. "Who's up for some pictures with the happy couple?" At that point, Dawn gave a squeal of delight and went to stand beside Buffy and Erik. Willow chuckled and shook her head as she joined her friends. Xander stood beside the Wicca while Giles took his place beside Buffy. Amanda, Shannon and Kennedy took their places in front Willow and Xander. Finally, Faith, Robin and Spike stood in front of Erik with smiles on their faces. One of the other Slayers, Dana, adjusted the camera to the right modifications and then as she made sure that everyone would fit into the picture. Once she was satisfied, Dana gave them a thumbs up.

"Everyone say 'we are family'! Xander shouted.

"WE ARE FAMILY!" Everyone including Erik shouted as Dana took the picture. Once the picture was taken, laughter split the air and for the first time in a very long time, Erik felt the happiest that he had ever been in his life. As he shared another kiss with Buffy, he looked at the people around him. Giles, the Watcher who accepted him without question and became a father figure. Xander, the one-eyed carpenter who became the brother he never had. Faith, the other Slayer who became another sister and whose commitment to her life as the Slayer earned her his admiration for her courage and finally, the other Slayers. The young girls who became his students. The ones he had begun to teach how to fight and to express themselves through music.

_I am very lucky. I have what I have always wanted. A loving family. Friends who love me and accept me regardless of my face and a new purpose in life. Thank you, God for finally blessing me with this. Thank you for bringing Elizabeth, Dawn and Willow into my life and for giving me the courage to be the man that I wanted to be. Thank you. _

As he held Buffy in his arms, Erik looked up into the heavens and as tears of joy streamed down his cheeks, he silently thanked Christine for helping him to realize the true nature of love and Dawn and Willow for teaching him the true meaning of family and blood ties. While he had no blood relatives to share his wedding day with, he had a family that was brought together by something just as strong. Love and compassion. He felt lucky to have discovered it during the three months that Buffy, Dawn and Willow had been in his life and happy to share the rest of his life with them as family.

"Thank you, God." Erik said softly. "Thank you for answering my prayers. For giving me the gift of love and family." Then he looked down at Buffy who was smiling at him. Through his tears, he smiled at her back, pulled away from her and took her hand.

"Come, my dear." He said softly and lovingly to her. "Let's go and celebrate our new life together."

"Love to, darling husband." Buffy said just as lovingly. As he walked toward the door to the roof holding his new wife's hand, Erik poured all of his love for the Slayer into the squeeze of his hand and felt the hope of heaven flow through him. He was looking forward to his new life in the strange new world that he was now in. His old life in the nineteenth century was over and with Buffy, Dawn, Willow and the rest of the Scoobies at his side, Erik was sure that he would have the courage to do what was asked of him and so much more. But most of all, he had friends and family to back up on when he needed them and where they were going was where he wanted to be now and forever.

**Rome, Italy**

**Three days later …**

Buffy woke up suddenly to the sound of music playing outside of the bedroom she and Erik were sleeping in. It had been three days since their wedding and they were now on their honeymoon in Rome which was a place in Europe that Buffy had always dreamed of going. After they arrived in the Italian city, the newlyweds checked into the hotel they were going to stay for the next two weeks and they both requested a room with a piano so that Erik could compose while in Rome.

With a smile, Buffy slipped out of bed and went in search of her husband. She tracked the sound of music to the living room where she found him on the piano obliviously composing a song. Erik must've sensed her presence because he stopped playing the piano and he turned to her with a smile on his face.

"Did I wake you, my love?" he asked.

"Not at all." Buffy replied. "You didn't wake me at all."

The smile on Erik's face grew as he got up from the piano bench and he stood in front of her. His golden eyes never left hers as he took her hand and held it. Then he started to sing to her. It was a song that he had sung to Christine only once during the brief time that he was in love with her but it was a song that he felt that he could sing to Buffy with love and passion. Buffy couldn't help but be transfixed by the angelic sound of her new husband's voice and she remained where she was standing. At that point, Erik kept on holding her hand and ran his fingers through her hair as he was singing.

The smile that Buffy had on her face when she got out of bed to look for Erik grew into a grin and she closed her eyes and let the power of the song flow through her. She could feel Erik's strong arms wrap around her body behind her and she let out a groan of pleasure and love. His voice sent a shiver down her spine as he continued to sing to her.

**"**Erik." Buffy whispered softly. "God, I love you so much."

"I love you, my darling Elizabeth." Erik said with love and joy in his voice. Then he continued to sing his song while running his hands all over Buffy's body causing her to groan again in love and pleasure.

_God, I'm so lucky! I'm married to the sweetest, most amazing man on the planet and he's singing to me. I love it when he sings. He has such an angelic voice. I love him so much. _

That was the only thought that ran through Buffy's mind as she continued to listen to Erik's song and feel his hands caressing her body. Then she turned around and caressed his unmasked cheek with her hand as he was singing.

"My sweet, darling Elizabeth." Erik whispered as he felt her lips brush against his unmasked cheek and he continued to caress every inch of her body as he was singing to her. As he was singing, he let the power of his love for his new wife flow through him. Then suddenly, Erik turned to face Buffy, leaned over and his lips met hers in a passionate kiss. As they were kissing, Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Then after a few moments, they broke apart and glanced at each other lovingly. Erik scooped Buffy up in his arms and carried her back to the bedroom. Gently, he lowered her onto the bed. As he did, he sang.

_**You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night**_

As he uttered the last word of his song, Erik laid down beside Buffy and held her hand. They glanced at each other with such love that words were not needed to express how they felt for each other. They remained that way until they both fell asleep. For the next two weeks, Erik and Buffy made love to each other and sang to each other every night until the time came to return to Los Angeles. Some of the Slayers would say that the romance between their leader and the former Phantom was something out of a fairy tale. But Dawn and Willow would say that their romance was something that both fate and destiny had planned from the very beginning. They would also say that Erik got what he had always wanted. Love, compassion and a family.

**The End**

**As Porky Pig would say at the end of a Looney Tunes cartoon, that's all folks! Once again, I'd like to thank those who read and reviewed this story. You guys rock! I just completed the first chapter of _The Other Side Of Courage_ and just started work on chapter 2. I'm not sure when I will post the story up so stay tuned and keep your eyes peeled! Cheers!**


End file.
